Swapped Places
by JaciMoon
Summary: Pretending to be her twin brother wasn't as easy as Aiden thought; a swarm of girls, being the 'enigmatic' host and having to keep more secrets than she could count. Her life was chaotic. Not to mention she caught a certain 'devil's' attention. But as it turned out, she found friendship in him and more. OC X Hikaru {no copyright intended}
1. Chapter 1

**If you read this and decide not to continue because you are put off, can you let me know why? I 'm always looking for ways to improve. Thank you. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**My name is Aiden… I mean Adrian.**

I held my head up as I rested my chin on top of my head on the desk I was sitting at in the back of the room. It didn't take long before girls began to gather around me to ask me a series of question much to my annoyance. Why had I agreed to do this again? My brother would owe me severely for taking his place while he went to a regular high school in disguise in order to enjoy an 'ordinary' high school experience. In the meantime, I was stuck filling in at a prestigious school for rich snobs.

"Yukimura-san, what is it like to have your face everywhere?" one of the many girls questioned me. I turned to look at her and I swear she was swooning. To be honest, I wasn't sure how to answer that question. Granted, it was exactly my face on the billboards and magazines; however, it still had my likeness. In a way, it was my face.

"It's…" I trailed off to find the right words, "fine." _Wow, Aiden. Couldn't come up with anything better than that?_ I looked away to gaze outside.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" another girl asked.

I turned my gaze to look at her. Her cheeks flushed as she looked down at her feet. There was a silence that fell as the girls held their breath, waiting for my answer. "Not at the moment," I replied as their faces brightened and squeals escaped their lips. I now understood the reason behind my brother asking me to take his place. It must be exhausting to be around so many people who bombard you with questions.

"What is your type?" a blonde with a rather sizable chest asked me.

I quirked a brow, "That's a secret." The girls squealed once again.

"I read in a magazine that you said you like girls with a cute smile and that is outgoing," one commented.

"I read that you like intelligent girls."

"I heard it was sweet girls."

Oh, lord. They wouldn't stop. I just wanted someone to come save me. Adrian was the sociable and lively twin. I was anti-social and this sort of thing was making me uncomfortable. But I would do anything for my brother. I wondered what he was up to at his school. I knew that he had worn a short, blond-haired wig to hide his long, light blue hair. Coupled with brown contacts to hide his deep blue eyes. He was going all out with his disguise. As for me, I had to change my look to fit his image. Even putting one side of my hair up in a ponytail: his signature hairstyle. At least he got to be his own gender while I had to cross-dress. Not that I minded. I did prefer to wear pants over dresses and skirts. And I seriously dodged a bullet when it came to the female uniforms at this school. They were disturbing to look at. Whoever had designed these should be fired.

"Look, Kaoru. A new student," I suddenly heard a male's voice say over all the chatter around me.

"Isn't that the famous, young actor Yukimura Adrian?" another male voice questioned. Well, he would be half right. I am his sister pretending to be him.

"It is!" one of the girls replies in excitement, "He is even better looking in person!"

I wasn't quite sure how to take that. As a girl, it was strange to have girls fawning over me. I wasn't sure how to respond. I looked over the girls' shoulders to spot the boys that spoke. I blinked as I realized that they were identical twins. "And you are?" I asked them, interested to know about them. After all, we had something in common. My brother and I were identical. We had the same height, build, and facial features. It had been impossible to tell us apart when we were kids. Now it was slightly easier since I had body parts that were not identical to his. I had to bind them in order to pass as him. Point was, I had something in common with these boys.

They looked at each other before answering, "Hitachiin Hikaru."

"Hitachiin Kaoru."

I looked between the two of them, taking in their facial features and their mannerisms. In other words, the way they stood and their movements. Even if they were identical there would be a way to pick them apart. It was all about paying attention to the slightest detail.

The girls had been quiet during our little exchange. I could tell that they were intrigued by it all. "Interesting," I let out. "I was half expecting Kaoru to be named Yami or something."

Hikaru furrowed his brows, "Why?"

"I think he's making a joke," Kaoru intervened, "Light and dark."

"That's just stupid."

"One cannot exist without the other," I commented.

There were awes from the girls. "That is so true! The Hitachiin twins are always together. It's adorable," one of them mentioned. I remembered when Adrian and I were each other's shadow, never leaving each other's side. But we grew up and circumstances put distance between us. That didn't mean we didn't love each other.

"Their forbidden love for each!" the girls squeal and swoon. I blinked. I was unsure if I even wanted to know why they were squealing at that.

"Please take your seats," the teacher says as he walked into the classroom. The students move as they find their seat before the teacher continues, "We have a new student joining us today as you probably already know." He turns his gaze towards me as he smiles, "Will you please come at the front of the class and introduce yourself?"

I frowned at the idea. It wasn't like they didn't know my name. Or at least, my brother's name. Nevertheless, I stood up from my chair to walk all the way up to the front of the class form the back row. I slowly turned to direct my gaze to the many stares from my fellow classmate. "As you probably already know, my name is Yukimura A...drian," I almost made the mistake of saying my own name, luckily I caught myself. "It is a pleasure to meet you all," I said before bowing my head slightly. I hoped that it was convincing enough. I just wanted to run back to my seat.

Squeals were heard from the girls, causing the teacher to have to make the quiet down before speaking, "Yukimura-san has been busy the first week of this semester with family matters and has fallen behind as a result. I would like a volunteer to-" every girl in the class rose their hands before he could finish. He sighed, "Fujioka-san."

The person with messy brown hair and no uniform perked up, "Yes, Sensei?"

"I would like you to help Yukimura-san with catching up on the missed work. Is that alright?"

"Yes. Of course. Not a problem, Sensei."

The girls seemed disappointed by the idea that someone else who hadn't volunteered was chosen to help me. I did not return those feelings. I was glad that I wasn't paired with one of my brother's many fangirls. This was going to be a long day. No. Long years of high school.

XXXX

"We should look for a quiet area where we can work on the things you have missed," Haruhi said as we wandered around the halls. It was easier said than done. All four of the libraries were filled with bodies and chatter. "Four libraries, you'd think one of them would be quiet," she muttered.

I shrugged, "It isn't the biggest deal." I looked at her, "By the way, why aren't you wearing the uniform? Don't like yellow?"

She turned her gaze to me, "No. I just can't afford it. I'm an honor student on a scholarship."

"Huh," I let out, "Maybe some of your smarts will rub off on me." It wasn't that I wasn't smart. It was that I didn't exactly apply myself to school. I was more focused on my athletic pursuits over my intellectual ones. My brother was the opposite of me in almost every way imaginable. It was a wonder that we were still close and got along.

She laughed, "I doubt it but I will try my best to help you with your school work."

"Cool," was my simple reply before we stood before a set of doors. On the plaque above was written 'music room 3'.

"It's an abandoned music room," Haruhi informed me. "Maybe it will be quiet enough in there for us to work."

I couldn't help but feel uneasy. After a second I decided to agree, "It's worth a shot."

With a nod of her head, she opened the door to reveal six boys gathered around as they greeted the two of us. I looked around the large space in confusion. It was definitely not was I was expecting. "I'm so lost…"

Haruhi was in a panic as she scrambled backward with her back to the door. "This is a host club?" she said in shock. I had heard about them but never went to one before. I hoped this was a PG version.

"Wow, it's a boy," I heard the twins say in unison.

"Don't you mean boys?" a blonde corrected them.

The one with the glasses pushed them up his nose, "Don't you recognize the taller one? He is the hottest craze among young ladies."

"Oh~! Yes! The actor that is in everything," he replied as he looked at me with wide eyes in awe.

"It's really not a big deal," I let out under my breath. I turned to Haruhi, "We should go."

"Now wait just a minute," the blond walked towards us and pushed us further inside the room, "There is no rush. Why don't you enjoy yourselves?" He turned to Haruhi, "You must be the new honor student. What is it like to be the first commoner to be accepted in this school? You are like a hero for commoners that they can excel at anything if they put their minds to it."

"You do realize that Yukimura-san was once a commoner before his rise to fame after being adopted into the Yukimura family," the one with glasses informed him.

The blond looked at me with awe once again, "Amazing! To think that you have become so well-known and admired. It must have been a dream come true! To think the honor student and the young top actor are so openly gay."

I shrugged him off, "Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, but I am not." I mean, my brother liked girls and I had to uphold that. "We just walked in here thinking that it was deserted." Haruhi nodded in agreement, still stunned by all of this but the blond ignored her.

"How about you, Haruhi-san. What is your type?" he goes to introduce the 'type' of boys they all are until he finally offers himself by moving closer towards her. She moves backward causing a vase to crash and break on top the floor. I winced at the sound. That couldn't be good.

"Are you okay, Haruhi-san?" I questioned her. She had a mortified look on her face as she turned to me.

"Aw," the twins say as they moved to see the broken vase.

"We were going to feature that in our upcoming auction," one of them informed.

"Oh, now you've done it, Commoner. The bidding was supposed to start at 800 million yen."

_What. The. Fuck. _That was ridiculous.

"What?!" she blurted out in shock as she started to mutter to herself, counting on her hands. She turned to them, "I'm going to have to pay you back."

"With what money?" they asked her. "You can't even afford a school uniform."

"What's with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?" one of them questioned.

"Well," the one with the glasses spoke, "What do you think we should do, Tamaki?"

"You can pay it back with your body," he says.

"No," I let out.

"Aw," I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, "That's adorable. He is protective over his boyfriend."

"Yes. Kind of reminds me of us," the other twin says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I stepped forward to be out of their reach, "Knock it off. Haruhi-san is my friend. Nothing more."

Tamaki cut it, "I was merely saying that he should pay us back by being the club's dog."

"Fine," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm in too."

"Yukimura-san, you don't have to go through that trouble," she said to me with unease in her eyes.

"Adrian," I said.

"What?"

I turned towards her, "Call me Adrian. We're friends now and we are in this together."

She looked a lost for words before her lips twisted in a smile, "Thank you."

I nodded my head once before turning my head to the blond, "What do you want us to do?"

He stepped towards me, taking my hands in his with twinkling eyes, "You will be our newest host! I cannot let your handsome face go to waste and I am sure the girls will be lining up to see you."

"Yes," the one with glasses adds, "He would add to our popularity and our clientele."

"..." I was sure I heard them wrong. There was no way I was going to be a host to a bunch of squealing girls. No way in hell. I felt a shiver go down my spine with the mere thought of being surrounded by more girls. I already wanted to hide away in my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2! I was glad to see that people were interested in this story. Thank you for the follows and favs! ^_^

Check out Pinterest links on my profile page for character stuff. I'll be adding some stuff on there here and there. (I will let you know when there are new things)

Silvia-Kotomi : Your review so touching! I am so happy that enjoy my stories and that you have faved me. Thank you for reviewing and sharing your thoughts with me. It really meant a lot to me. ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**'****Aiden'**

I was once again surrounded by a crowd of girls seating around on the couch in front of me and one on each side of me while the boys had Haruhi run some errands for them. I wished I could switch. I couldn't help but curse at my brother in my mind. I had called him to question him whether or not this would threaten his reputation. After all, this was a host club. He had laughed on the other end, telling me that he could just spin it as he was exploring different professions in case the role would be offered to him in a future film. He was always researching different jobs and personalities for the sake of his acting career. The thing about my brother that I admired was that he never half-assed anything. He would always give everything his all. That was why he was so good at everything he did. Acting, music, cooking, and studies. I almost thought there was nothing he couldn't do. With the exception of sports and fighting. That was my domain. I could always overpower him in those kinds of things but he outshined in everything else. He was a star that kept on getting brighter. It was surprising to me that he had gotten so famous. I was proud of my brother.

"Yukimura-san," one of the girls with chin-length brown hair called my name, causing me to turn my gaze to her as she blushed, "I… uh…" she shifted in her spot in front of me as I tilted my head, waiting for her to continue, "I'm just so happy that you go to this school!" I was slightly shocked as she blurted that out.

"Yes," a girl with long black hair in a braid added from her spot on my right. She smiled at me, "I am so happy that you are a host and we get to spend time with you."

Another added, "You are so different from what I imagined."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked them. My brother had told me to be myself in regards to my personality. Even though I was supposed to play the part of my brother did not mean that he wanted me to lose myself in the process.

They nodded their heads. "You are calmer and more mature than I was expecting. You have an air of mystery about you," the blacked haired girl said. There was a chorus of squeals from the five of them.

"And I just want more!" the girl on my left stated in glee.

"Even your past is a mystery. No one knows anything other then you used to live somewhere in North America and was adopted into the Yukimura household and became a famous child actor. It's so amazing," the girl with short brown hair spoke with her hands on her cheeks as she gushed.

"What was your name before you were Yukimura Adrian?" the one on my right asked me.

"Adrian," I simply replied.

The once again squealed, "So mysterious."

I couldn't help but frown a little. It wasn't like I was trying to be mysterious or anything. I was just not allowed to tell them anything about Adrian's past. Or my for that matter. Adrian and I weren't supposed to be related. As far as the world knew, Adrian was an only child that was adopted by the Yukimura's in North America. I didn't exist in his recreated world. But Adrian fought to get me to move to Japan to be near him. That was when I had to become a male version of myself. I was now meant to be Aiden Chase from North America and an old friend of Adrian's. Or at least that was the cover story his 'parents' formulated to protect him and his rise to fame. They had deleted every trace of Adrian's former life with the exception of his first name.

"I'm not that mysterious," I let out, leaning my back on the couch.

My true name was Aiden Carter. I was a 15-year-old girl soon to be 16. My parents died from a car accident by a drunk driver on their way back from their regular date. My brother and I were 9 years old at the time. We were unfortunately separated into different foster homes but had visitations on weekends. A year later, he was adopted and moved to Japan. I never blamed my brother for moving away. I only hoped that he had a good life. We had kept in contact but it was not the same. This was all the things I couldn't tell them. And I couldn't tell them anything about Adrian's past. It was one of the conditions I was given to be able to be near him.

Before anyone of the girls could say anything more, the double doors opened as someone walked in with a bright smile on their face. "Oh, no," I said under my breath before standing up from the couch and moving towards them. "What are you doing here… Aiden?" It was strange to speak my own name.

He smiled at me as he moved to place his arm around my shoulder, "I couldn't wait to hear about your first day! And I have to admit I was a little curious as to what this host club is all about."

"Is this a friend of yours?" one of the twins asked.

"Another guy," the other added.

"This is not the time for a break, Yukimura-san," Ootori informed me.

Adrian didn't miss a beat, "I get dibs on Adrian's time. After all, he is a childhood friend of mine." He smiled at me as continued, "Isn't that right, A?"

"You're just enjoying all of this," I muttered under my breath.

"Are you really Adrian's childhood friend?" one of the girls asked with excitement while the others looked at him with the same intensity.

He laughed, "You bet! We grew up together." He pulled me closer, "He's my best friend."

I rolled my eyes before pushing him away, "Go away. You don't even go to this school."

He pouted as he moved to stand in front of me, "But I thought you'd like to see me. Don't you miss me?" He grins, "I know you do."

I raised a brow, "I'm pretty sure that's you. You're the one that rushed over here to see me."

He raised his hands in surrender, "You got me. I guess when you messaged me about this host club thing I had to check it out. See if it's good enough for you." He winked at me. I stared at him, unimpressed. He loved to play the 'older twin' card on me. He was always protective of me even though I was the better fighter.

I sighed, "You are such a dork."

He grins at me before turning to the girls and everyone else that watched our conversation with different degrees of interest, "I am deeply sorry that I interrupted. I just have Adrian's best interest at heart." He bows his head, "I am Chase Aiden. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He used the alias that his parents had given me to hide my true identity. I was also not shocked by everyone's stunned expressions. Adrian had a way to draw everyone in. He was the radiant sun, while I was perfectly content at being the moon.

"What was he like as a child?" one of the girls managed to ask.

His face lit up even more as he straightened up and readjusted his fake glasses before he walked to the couch as if he made himself comfortable between the two girls I had been sitting between earlier, "Well, Adrian and I were as thick as thieves. We did everything together."

"You two were really that close?" the brunette from earlier asked.

He nodded, "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? What are your names, beautiful ladies?" I couldn't help but smile at him as he spoke so freely with the girls. He was in his element. He was always so approachable and lively.

I felt an arm snake around my shoulders as a voice spoke in my ear, "Is that really your childhood friend?" I nodded my head at who I believed to be Hikaru. "He doesn't seem all that great to me."

"Yeah," Kaoru said from the other side of his twin, "You two are nothing alike." I snorted. I couldn't help but find those words funny. Oh, the irony.

I turned my head to Hikaru who was a good two inches taller than me, "Do you have a thing for being in people's personal space, Hikaru?" By the shocked expression on his face, I could tell that I had gotten his name right. His body went stiff and his mouth agape. I shrugged his arm off before making my way to where Adrian was conversing with the girls.

"Be sure that your _friend_ doesn't cause any unforeseen issues to this club," Ootori warned me before going back to his laptop.

I shrugged his words off before a stood closer to them. Adrian had one of his arms stretched behind one of the girls but being careful not to touch her. "Having fun, A2?" I looked at him with my arms crossed and leaning on one side.

He laughed at me as I called him by my regular nickname. He was usually A and I was A2. Twin one and twin two. "I was just telling them about the time that we were exploring in a field and we slipped down into the mud," he said with a thoughtful look at the memory. Our parents had been so mad.

"Oh, yes. And we were forced to wash up outside with a hose," I said as I remembered it as if it were yesterday. "We always seemed to-"

"Get into trouble," he finished. We both laughed at our twin thing.

"Wow," one of the girls said in amazement, "They are so close that they even finish each other's sentences!"

"And it's the first time we see Adrian smile and laugh in person!" I blushed at those words. Adrian was the only one who could really make me feel as if the world wasn't about to end.

"Is that right, Kusanagi-chan," Adrian turned to send me a look.

"No. Don't even think about it," I warned him.

"Adrian is just a big ol' Tsun-Tsun," he teased me. "He just needs time to warm up to you."

I pouted, "I hate when you say that."

I hear the girls squeal again. "That's adorable! Adrian is a tsundere," one of them gushed.

"The more I learn about him the more I want to know!" another added.

"That's it," I spoke through my teeth before rushing towards Adrian.

"Oh, crap," he let out before shifting to jump over the couch to evade me but failing miserably. He caught his foot on the back of the couch and fell right on to his face. "Ow." I didn't miss a beat. I jump over the couch with precision, landing in front of him. "Ha ha," he laughed out with unease as he was sitting down on his butt, "Please forgive me."

"Yukimura-san is so cool! He jumped over that couch like it was nothing!" I heard a girl from a different table say.

"Huh?" I said as I finally looked around the room to notice that all eyes were on us. I was suddenly feeling really self-conscious.

"That's my best friend for you! Always full of surprises!" I turned to look down at the grinning Adrian.

"And you're an idiot," I huffed out.

He laughed as he stood up, dusting himself off, "I'm a klutz. There is a difference. Not my fault you have freakishly good reflexes."

I narrowed my eyes at him before pointing towards the door, "Out."

He pouted, "Aw. Come on. I was complimenting you!"

"Go. Home. NOW," I spoke, emphasizing every word.

"Okay," he said before looking at Ootari, "Boss man, is it okay if I take Adrian away now?"

Ootari looked at him through his glasses, "There is still a half hour remaining before club activities are over."

He turned to face me, "I guess I will just have to wait in the limo for you."

"Hold on," Suoh said as he was suddenly standing before us, "You live together?"

Adrian grinned up at him, "Yeah. We got a two bedroom apartment not too long ago for both us to live while we go to high school."

Suoh smiled at the both of us, "That is so touching. Two friends staying so close all these years."

"Adrian had a hard time getting his parents to agree but I was happy when they did," he said as he looked at me with a smile, "He means a lot to me." There was a chorus of 'awes' from the girls as they gushed over what he said. I remembered how it had taken days for them to agree. He had even refused to go to school until they gave in. That was why I had started at Ouran a week late.

"I'm already beginning to regret it," I said, crossing my arms over my chest, "Would you go now? I still have things to do and you are kind of not supposed to be here."

"Fine, fine," he said as he turned and waved off, "See you in a bit. Have fun chatting with beautiful ladies!" I reminded myself to hit him upside the head the moment I got into that limo.

XXX

"What the hell was that?" I questioned the second I entered the limo and the door was closed behind me by the driver. I was beyond pissed that he would suddenly show up after he had asked me to take his place. This didn't make this whole thing any easier.

He smiled at me, "Nice to see you too, Aiden."

I glared at him as I started to take off the damn uniform to hand it to him. He began to undress to his tank top and boxers too so that we could swap back. "You really are an idiot," I breathed out as I put on my new disguise as Aiden Chase.

He laughed as he combed his hair back into place after taking off the wig and handing it to me to wear. "I think it was necessary. After all, there will be moments we will need to swap again and I'd need to know your friends and how you interact with them," he informed me. I hated to admit it but he was right.

"Swap back?" I quirked a brow.

He nodded as he leaned back in his seat on the opposite side of the limo as he looked at me, "Yeah. Like the upcoming physical exams. It be a pain if anyone found out you aren't…" He gestured to my body.

I sighed, "I guess so." I looked at the window through my fake glasses, "Does that mean I'll be taking your place at your school?"

He snorted, "God no. No offense but I doubt you could pull off a cheery attitude for a whole day." I felt both insulted and relieved all at once. I would ask him if he would be alright with pretending to be me pretending to be him but he was an actor. I didn't have to worry about that. "You will just be away from school during that time."

I smiled, "Okay. I'm alright with that."

He laughed, "I thought you would be." There was a silence that fell between us for a bit before he spoke again, "Aiden, the next few days you won't be able to go to that Host Club thing." I turned to look at him as if to ask him why that was. Had he changed his mind? "I have an interview tomorrow after school and the next day I have an audition for a teen romance film. You can see why I can't let you be at the club, right?"

"Yeah," I let out. Adrian Yukimura could not be seen in two places at once. It would raise questions and issues for both of us. I doubt his parents would be happy to find out about our little secret. I bet they would forbid him from seeing me again let alone living alone with me in our apartment. I couldn't mess this up if I wanted to stay with my brother. I had just gotten him back.

"So…" he started with a grin, "Tell me everything I need to know so that when I have to be you pretending to be me it won't be so suspicious."

I rolled my eyes at his perky attitude but I told him everything. We had to be careful about how we went about this. If anyone were to figure out what we have been doing it would all fall apart. That was also one of the reasons that 'Aiden Chase' was not at Ouran. It would just complicate things far too much. However, I knew that Adrian would still be around as Aiden whenever he could be. After all, best friends would often hang out together. My life had gotten way more confusing. I didn't know how much until much later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dr4g0nQu33n : I'm glad that you are enjoying this story so far. And thank you! ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ignored**

I was minding my own business as I sat at my desk with my hand resting on top of my palm. My eyes were trained to the clouds through the window. I couldn't deny that I was not really paying much attention to everything going around me. I was lost in deep thoughts about how my life had gotten so chaotic. It was only my second day at this school and I already wanted to be graduating so I could be out of here.

"I see that you are still the center of attention," I heard a familiar voice say as the person sat at the desk in front of me. I turned my head forward to look at her. She had turned in her chair to smile at me. She still had her hair all messed around her and her thick glasses. I could understand why people believed she was a guy but she couldn't fool me. After all, I was a girl pretending to be a guy.

"Hm?" I let out. She turned her head in the direction of the door. I moved my gaze in that direction to see a mob of girls looking through the entrance eyes staring at me. I blinked at them all as they smiled and blushed at me. I looked away feeling awkward that girls were checking me out.

"You know," Haruhi start, "For a movie star, you aren't as arrogant as I thought you would be."

"Thank you?" I replied, unsure if I should take it as a compliment or not.

She laughed, "Sorry. What I meant to say is that you are not what I expected, which is a good thing."

I shrugged. I wondered if Adrian would have been insulted. Knowing him, he would have shrugged it off or laughed. My brother may be a star but he didn't let it go to his head. I mean, hello? I was pretending to be him so he could have a normal high school experience. He didn't want to be in the spotlight all the time. I honestly didn't understand how he could ever want to have the spotlight. But we were different.

A hand suddenly slammed on top of my desk. "Don't think you are all that just because all the girls at this school are giving all their attention to you," I lifted my head up to spot an angry boy, "Just because your some actor doesn't mean you-"

"What's going on here?" I heard another familiar voice before I spotted the twins as they walked towards us.

"Is this guy bothering you?" the other twin asked as he looked at me.

The first one that spoke was already in the angry guy's face, staring down at him with an unimpressed glare, "I'm sure he wasn't. He'd be stupid if he did."

The second twin looked at them, "Yes. He would." He pointed at the entrances of the class as they were crowded with girls. "You are making a scene."

"Would hate for you to get in trouble," he smirked.

The angry boy looked away in terror as he started to back away from the confusingly intimidating twins, "I… I…" He kept backing away before turning around and sprinting right out of the door.

"That wasn't really necessary, Hikaru," I looked at the twin that had been smirking. He looked at me as his smirked dropped at his jaw tensed. I turned to his brother, "You too, Kaoru. You didn't have to go to all this trouble." He blinked at me for a few seconds before I looked away and looked at a smiling Haruhi.

"How?" I snapped my gaze back to Hikaru who looked at me with an angry look. I tilted my head to the side, confused as to what he meant. "How do you keep doing that?"

I frowned, "Doing what?" He just stared at me as if trying to figure me out. Kaoru was looking between us, unsure what to do. I was sure he must be debating if he should cut in or not. I realization came to mind, "You mean, tell the two of you apart?" Once again, he remained silent as he stared at me. I sighed, "If that is what you mean then that would be a stupid question. You and Kaoru are two different people. You might be twins but there are things that make the two of you unique." They were now both staring at me as if I had grown two heads. "What? Did I say something weird?"

I blushed as I looked away in embarrassment. I instantly regretted talking to them. I should have kept that to myself. I was just glad I hadn't slipped up and told them about when my brother and I were kids. When no one could tell us apart unless we were undressed. Don't get me wrong. It was fun to pull pranks on people. We had even done it to our parents a few times growing up. But it hurt when your friends couldn't tell who you were. It was like you weren't your own person. I loved my brother more than anything but we were two different people. I guess that was why I had studied Hikaru and Kaoru so much yesterday so I could tell them apart. I knew what it had felt like.

"That was amazing," Haruhi said. I turned to look at her. I watched as she looked between the two of them, "I wouldn't be able to tell them apart. But I don't know them well enough for that yet." She turned back to me with a smile, "You're amazing, Yukimura-san. In one day you were able to tell them apart."

My cheeks heated up even more, "It's not that amazing." I felt so self-conscious again. I blurted out, "Adrian." She blinked at me in confusion. "You can call me Adrian," I turned to the two boys that were zoning out, "You two as well. Please call me Adrian. We are friends, right?"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed, "Why the hell would I be friends with an idiot like you?" He stepped away in anger before choosing a desk to sit.

"..." All I could do was stare at him as he crossed arms over his chest and looked away.

"Um…" Kaoru started before he moved to go sit next to his brother.

I turned to look at Haruhi with confusion before we both shrugged. The teacher walked in to start the class soon after that. The crowd of girls had long since disappeared so they could go to their own classes.

XXX

I opened the door the walk into the classroom. I had been a little later than usual because Adrian had been running late this morning. Yesterday his interview had been postponed for a quick commercial he had to film. He had come home past midnight. His bedhead was luckily hidden by the wig but he had bags under his eyes. It had been clear that he was exhausted. I was shocked that he was as peppy as usual. I guess he was used to the busy schedule.

My eyes locked on the three people I was more familiar with. Hikaru and Kaoru were crowded around Haruhi as she sat at her desk. I almost didn't recognize her. "Looking good, Haruhi," I said as I walked towards her.

She smiled at me before looking down at the male uniform she now wore, "Yeah. It's not as comfortable as my own clothes though."

"Tsk," I turned to look at the twins, "Come on, Kaoru. The air here smells bad now." Hikaru moved away to go sit somewhere far away from me.

I looked at Kaoru, "What is his problem?"

"I-"

"Kaoru!"

He looked apologetically at me before saying, "Yeah. Smells awful." He turned to go join his brother.

Haruhi and I shared a look before I moved to settle into my seat behind her, "Boys are weird."

She laughed as she shifted to look back at me, "Aren't you a boy?" Oh. Right.

I bit my bottom lip, "Yeah. But that doesn't make us boys any less weird." She laughed again as she nodded her head. "So, what did I miss?" I asked her as I gestured to her uniform.

"I somehow became a host," she said as she scratched the back of her head with an awkward laugh.

"Really?" I said as I tilted my head to the side.

She nodded her head, "Yeah." She came closer and whispered, "Please keep my gender between us. This is the fastest way I can pay off that vase."

"Sure," I agreed. "Your secret's safe with me." I suddenly felt sick to my stomach for lying to her about who I really was. She easily told me this and I was the one being dishonest.

She looked relieved, "Thank you, Yu- Adrian."

"Um," I turned my head to look up at a girl that stood next to me. She looked flustered as she spoke, "I was wondering… when you'd be back at the host club…" I looked behind her shoulder to see that there was a crowd of girls looking and listening in. No doubt they had made her ask me.

"I don't know," I answered, "A few days. I have an audition tonight and tomorrow I have an interview. It would have to be after that."

She perked up, "An audition? You're going to be in another movie?"

I shrugged, "If I get the part, yeah."

Her face looked down at me with excitement, "You will! You're the best! There's no way you can't get the part!"

_Hear that, bro? Everyone has got your back. They all want you to succeed. _I wouldn't know what to do with all that pressure. My brother was amazing. I could see why he had so many fans.

"Thank you," I said, "Means a lot. I will do my best to not make you a liar."

She blushed and looked like she was about to faint, "O-oh no. I… I was just telling the truth. I umm…" She looked awkward before saying, "Well, bye." She quickly turned around, holding her cheeks as she walked away towards the other girls. Class soon started after that.

XXX

The next day was similar. Hikaru would ignore me while Kaoru would follow his brother. I still had no idea what it was that I did to make him so angry. Hikaru was confusing and unreadable. That was how I could tell them apart. It was like Hikaru was holding things back while Kaoru's eyes were more open. I don't know how to explain it better than that. Haruhi had told me about the girl who had tried to sabotage her. She also told me that she had been found out by the whole host club that she was a girl but she still wanted to keep it a secret for her to get the money to pay them back. She had asked me how my (Adrian's) audition went. I could tell her that I got it. Well, my brother did get the part after all. He would start at the end of summer. He had plenty of time to get the lines down and get into character. She even told me good luck on the interview. It wasn't going to be me but it still meant a lot that she told me that. All in all, I had really found a good friend in Haruhi. I was glad we had met.

The next day after that was basically the same. I was still ignored by Hikaru. I was still able to have a proper conversation with Haruhi. She told me about the cosplay they had done the day before. It was some sort of tropical theme. I was glad I had missed it. There was no way I could begin to explain that I can't just show off my chest. I had dodged a bullet. I hoped there wouldn't be many of those shirtless cosplays in the future. Otherwise, I'm in deep shit.

"I think it was so sweet," one of the girls that were standing in front of me said. I was in the hall about to leave for the day when I had been ambushed.

"The way you talked about your childhood friend was adorable," another said.

I was trying my hardest not to let my eye twitch. I had watched Adrian's interview. He had been as charismatic as usual: winking at the crowd and being secretive about certain details. It was just enough to get his fans at the edge of their seats. But what had gotten me annoyed was when he brought my existence up. He talked about his 'childhood friend Aiden Chase' and how we had been separated for a few years before he came to live in Japan. Fine, I get why he brought it up because we would be seen together and it was best it would be brought out that way but still. He wasn't the one with his fans gushing about it all.

Although, I had to admit that him bringing up the fact that 'he' was in a host club was smooth. He told them that he was always looking for opportunities to grow as an actor by trying everything in the event that he would have to play a part similar to it. It was a genius move. The reporter had gushed over how amazing that Adrian put all his efforts into everything he did. She was right. It really was.

"Ladies," I started, "If you don't mind, I need to go to the host club now."

"Of course!" they squealed, "We will see you when you open!" They rushed off in excitement.

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead, "When does this get any easier?"

"You want to walk together to the club?"

I jumped in my place before snapping my head towards the person, "Haruhi. You scared me." I really didn't hear her coming.

She smiled, "Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you with the girls."

I frowned, "So, you've been waiting there behind me?"

She shrugged, "I feel like you will need the support once Hikaru sees you walking into the room."

"I still don't understand what his issue is with me," I said as we began to walk to the music room.

"Maybe he is jealous. He wouldn't be the only one. A lot of the boys at this school dislike you because all the girls have their eyes on you," she informed me.

"Don't remind me," I said under my breath. "They can have them. I'm not interested in having a girlfriend right now." Or ever. But I kept that to myself.

"I don't think that matters to them," she said.

I looked over at her as she smiled at me, "You are not helping."

She laughed at me, "Honestly though," she looked forward, "I just think that he needs time to warm up to you. Maybe there is something bothering him that it has nothing to do with you and he is trying to process it."

"Hm," I said as I looked ahead, "Maybe." Maybe I had to ask him. I had been shrugging off the way he seemed to be mad at me. It might be time that I forced him to stop being an ass and tell me what was wrong. I couldn't fix it if he didn't tell me.

We finally made it to the room as the others greeted us.

"You're finally back, Yuki-chan!" Haninozuka said with a bright smile as he hugged his stuffed animal to his chest. Morinozuka was right behind him with a stoic expression as he nodded at us in greeting.

"It's nice to have you back~!" Suoh said as he held my shoulders with a look of relief.

"Indeed," Ootori said as he pushed his glass up, "You have many requests and they cannot be filled when you are away. Do try not to miss many days consecutively."

Suoh turned to him, "But he is a busy actor. We can't ask him for much of his time." He shifted to look at me with a smile, "We will make do with any day you can be here."

The twins were standing further away. I stepped passed Suoh to walk towards them. I had to stop this once and for all. Hikaru noticed me, sent me a glare and looked away from me. He was about to step away but I grabbed on to his elbow before he could.

"Hikaru, we need to talk," I said to him.

"No," he said, pulling his arm out of my grasp before he turned to look at me, "We don't."

I pointed at the area where it was hidden behind curtains from the rest of the room, "Either you go there with me willingly or I'm dragging your ass," I waited to hear his decision. He was staring at me with his jaw clenched.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said, "Just go with him. Hear him out."

Hikaru looked over at his brother before he relaxed a little. He turned back to me for a second before he started to march towards the hidden area, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**Right now, I am writing the story as if she will end up with Hikaru. If any of you feel like she should end up with someone else please let me know. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fight**

**(3rd POV - Hikaru)**

Hikaru wanted nothing more but to go back to his brother's side. He didn't want to hear what the boy in front of him was about to say. Truth be told, Hikaru had no idea why he was so angry. There was just something about Adrian that irked up. Hikaru remembered the words that Adrian said the other day. Those were words he and his brother had always wanted to hear. No one had ever been able to tell them apart or had really told them something like this. He could tell that this guy had put a lot of effort in distinguishing them. Why did it make up so pissed off? Are maybe it was fear that he was feeling. Fear that someone else would step inside the world they had built for the two of them for so many years. Was he ready to let someone else in? He truly wasn't.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the blue-haired boy, "What?"

Hikaru watched as Adrian's lips twisted into a frown, "Why are you so mad at me? What did I do? Did I say something to piss you off?"

He looked away, "Where do you go off?"

"Huh?"

He turned a heated glare into light blue pools, "Where do you go off saying some stupid shit about how Kaoru and I are different when you don't even know who you are?" The stunned expression on Adrian's face told him that he had struck a nerve. "You are different from what you pretend to be on the screen. You're just a big faker. Do you even know who you are?" He watched as Adrian's teeth tensed and his fists clenched at his side. He knew he was getting under his skin. "Maybe you've played so many characters you don't even know who you are anymore."

_What am I doing?_ He couldn't help but think. It wasn't like he hated Adrian. But the words just kept stumbling out of his mouth as if he had no control over them.

"How are you any different?" Adrian asked him with a sharp glare.

Hikaru had to step back in surprise at the fierceness in Adrian's eyes, "What?"

"The act you and your brother play," Adrian started, "The whole twincest thing is all an act. Sure, you both are close to each other but it isn't really romantic. If it was it be sick!" There was a look of disgust that flashed in his eyes before he looked away.

"That isn't any of your business," Hikaru started as he stared daggers at the boy who now was looking at the floor, "At least we don't lie to the whole world about who we are." Hikaru's breath caught in his throat as Adrian snapped his head back up to stare at him.

_Don't tell me he is about to cry, _he thought as he stared at tearful blue eyes. It seemed like Adrian was trying to keep his tears inside. _Why is my chest hurting looking at him like that?_

"You think…" Adrian started, closing his eyes to take a deep breath to whisper, "...this is what I want?" Hikaru wasn't sure what to say or react. Blue eyes stared at him with the same intensity as before, "I don't want to hide who I am but I have to. If I don't then I will lose everything I love. And I can't..." his voice broke, "...I can't lose him again…" Adrian shook his head stepping forward, causing Hikaru to look at him with wide eyes, "I would lose myself over and over again if it meant I could stay in his life."

Hikaru was stunned into silence. He couldn't help but see himself in Adrian at that moment. He would do anything for his twin brother. He wasn't sure if he could live without him and the thought of never seeing him again was unfathomable. He remembered in Adrian's interview the other day that the boy had lost his best friend for a few years when he was adopted and had to move to Japan. Hikaru's stomach was tied into knots. Adrian was similar to him in some ways. His love for his brother and Adrian's love for his best friend were the same. They would do anything for them.

However, something didn't feel right about how Adrian spoke. Why would he had to lie about who he is to be with his best friend? Something was off about this whole thing. He couldn't help ask, "Even take your best friend's personality during interviews? You sounded just like him the other night," Hikaru was surprised at how Adrian visibly paled at his words. This only made him more suspicious and curious. He suddenly found himself wanting to know more about him. He smirked as he stepped forward. He was amused as Adrian would continue to step back to provide them with space until the boy's back hit the wall. "You're hiding something. What is it?" he placed a hand at the side of Adrian's head and leaned in, "You can tell me." Teasing Adrian was more amusing then he thought.

_Is he really blushing?_ _Could he actually be gay? _He pondered then thought as he watched the boy look away from him.

"Have you ever heard of personal space, Hikaru?" Adrian muttered under his breath.

"I don't know," he started before straightening up, "You look really cute when you blush."

Adrian's head snapped up, "I am not blushing! And I'm not cute!"

Hikaru was stunned at Adrian's outburst. For a minute there he thought that Adrian sounded like a girl. _I must have imagined it. _Adrian's face was red with anger. Hikaru suddenly burst out laughing as he pointed at the angry boy, "Haha. You're hilarious!" He was laughing so hard that his sides began to ache and tears formed in his eyes.

This marked the moment that Hikaru was intrigued to know more about Adrian and whatever secrets he might be hiding. He was going to be keeping a close eye on him from now on. And it wouldn't hurt to tease him every now and again to see him so flustered again. The anger Hikaru had felt the last few days had been forgotten and replaced by amusement and curiosity.

"Are we good now?" Adrian asked him once everything had settled down between them.

Hikaru nodded his head, trying to keep his laughter inside, "Better than good." _This is going to be fun. _He was already excited about the kinds of things he could do especially with the help of his brother. Adrian wouldn't know what hit him.

XXX

(Aiden's POV)

I was the first one to step out of what I figured was a changing room of some sort. My heart was still beating loudly in my chest at the conversation I had with Hikaru. He had taken me off guard more than just once. I had almost cried because his words had struck me as if a knife had been stabbed into my chest. He wasn't wrong. I was deceiving everyone. It wasn't what I wanted but I had no choice if I wanted to be part of Adrian's life. I would do anything and everything for him. I had meant the words I spoke to Hikaru.

The other time he had taken me off guard was when he stepped forward, cornering me. I felt his stare pierce into me and I feared he found out what I had been hiding. It was also the first time we were alone together. His close proximity to me was embarrassing. I wasn't sure where to look. The scent of his light cologne had invaded my noise, putting my senses on overdrive. He had been too close. I had even felt his breath on my face. I was positive he could hear my heart beating against my chest.

I sighed as I made my way to the others. I was lucky he didn't find out. I was lucky to have made it out alive and with my secret intact. I had somehow managed to get him to stop being angry at me too.

Haruhi smiled at me, "Everything okay, Adrian?"

I nodded at her before turning to look at the twins, "Yeah. I think so." I turned back to her, "What's wrong?"

She frowned at me, "What?"

"You seem nervous," I informed her as I leaned my weight on one foot, "What did we miss when we were talking?"

She scratched the back of her head, "Well…"

"We are having a party, Yuki-chan!" Haninozuka said with excitement as he suddenly stood beside me with his wide.

"A party?" I asked as I looked back to Haruhi who seemed even more stressed out. "I'm guessing you don't want to go to it."

She looked away, muttering under her breath with sarcasm, "What gave you that idea?"

"It is mandatory for all members to attend. Including you, Adrian," Ootari informed me. I looked at him as he turned to look at me, "I trust that your schedule has opened for the foreseeable future?"

I shrugged, "From what I know, I just have a gig after summer vacation. But that could change."

He quirked a brow, "A 'gig'?"

I nearly slapped myself on the forehead. That was not what my brother would have said. "Y-yeah. You know… The new movie I will be in…" I felt sick to my stomach.

"I see," he says as he stared at me for a few more seconds before looking away. I almost sighed in relief. I had screwed up. Hopefully, no one noticed.

"You know how to ballroom dance, right?" Hikaru asked me as he stepped to my side.

"I'm sure he does, Hikaru. Every magazine says how much he is good at everything," Kaoru said from the other side of me. I had a feeling they were trying to tease me. The problem was that I really had no clue how to ballroom dance.

_Shit_, I thought as I began to panic. Being in this club was going to be the death of me. I wondered if Adrian could show me before I made a complete full of myself at the party. "Huh?" I said as my pocket vibrated in my pant pocket. I fished it out, _I swear that he is psychic sometimes. It's scary. _I raised the phone to my ear, "Yeah?"

"Hey," I heard Adrian's voice on the other end. "How is the club thing going?"

"Did you really call just to ask me that?"

"No," he started but stopped himself from saying more.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, starting to get worried. The others looked at me with their own worried looks. "A...Aiden?" I almost slipped up. "What's going on?"

"I just miss you," he said finally.

I blinked a few times before my eye began to twitch and my hand tensed around the phone, "You idiot! You had me worried sick for nothing!"

"But I miss you~. I hardly ever get to see you," he whined on the other end. He had a point. Even though we lived together, Adrian's schedule was chaotic. And when he wasn't busy, I was. We hardly saw each other.

I sighed as I relaxed, "I hate you."

He laughed on the other end, "No, you don't. But seriously. I do miss you. I know I should let you go back to your friends. I just wanted to hear how you were doing."

His words caused me to smile, "I know. I'll see you at home later." We said our goodbyes. I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and turned to seven faces looking at me. "What?"

I turned to Haruhi who had a big smile on her face, "I just think it's really cute how close you and Aiden are."

I blinked at her before letting out a groan, "He is a pain." I looked out the window, smiling, "But he means everything to me." I couldn't let anyone break us apart again even if it meant deceiving to my new friends. But I had no idea that it would become harder each day as I got closer to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Margie : Aww. Thank you so much for your review. It made me so happy ^-^ **

**So, as you all probably have figured out. I have decided this story will be a Hikaru x OC story! I feel like he needs a little more love ^_^ **

**PS: hello to the new followers and favs! Welcome to my story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Annoyance**

"Hikaru, get out of my way," I said with a glare as I tried to make my way out of the door of the classroom in order to go home. We weren't going to be having any clients that day because Haruhi needed to practice dancing. I was going to spend my evening with my brother. Yet, the twins blocked my way. I knew it was Hikaru's doing though. Most of the time he was the instigator.

He smirked at me, "How about you invite us over to your house seeing as we have nothing to do." He turned towards his brother, "Isn't that a great idea, Kaoru?"

"Oh, yes. A great idea," Kaoru said with a look of agreement.

I frowned, "No." Hikaru snaked his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to his body. I squirmed to get away because his close proximity was making me uncomfortable. Unfortunately for me, Hikaru was not going to let me go.

"Come on, Adrian. It'll be fun," he whispered in my ear.

My body tensed as his breath ticked me. I could feel my cheeks heat up. My elbow collided with his abdomen, earning a grunt from him, as I stepped away from him to turn around and glare at him, "Screw off, Hikaru. I don't want to play your little games." I looked away and said under my breath, "I'm starting to think being ignored was better." I sighed as I looked at Kaoru who was still blocking my way. He stepped to the side, unsure of what to do. I walked forward a few steps until I looked over my shoulder to look at the twins, "Whenever you want to build an actual friendship with me let me know. But I am not going to be a toy for the two of you to play with when you are bored." They both looked at me with unreadable expressions on their faces. I turned my head back forward to start heading outside where a limo was waiting for me. Once again, I took a few steps forward only to stop. "Aiden."

His grinning face looked at me as he rushed to engulf me in a bear hug, "I missed you!"

"Would you let me go? Jeez, you saw me this morning," I said to him as I tried to push him off. I regretted telling him which class I was in.

"Never. I am never letting you go," he said as he pulled me closer.

"Damnit, Adr- Aiden! Get off me!" This was the time I was so happy that everyone had gone away. I did my best to get him off but he was persistent.

"Who are your friends?" he suddenly said, losing his hold. I took the opportunity to get out of his grasp. "I think I remember seeing them in that Host Club thing."

I rolled my eyes, "How observant of you."

He turned to me with a pout, "I hate that you speak fluent sarcasm."

I sighed as I pointed towards the twins, "That's Hikaru and that's Kaoru."

He looked between them, "Hey! Nice to meet you!" He turned to me and not so subtly whispered, "How do you tell them apart? They literally look exactly the same."

I turned to him with a furrowed brow. I was completely worried about him. He was a twin himself. How could he not spot the subtle differences? Or maybe I had started to get to know them so well that it became second nature to me. "I'm losing hope for you," I said to him with a deadpan expression as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He blinked, "Hey! It's not my fault they are identical to the very last strain of hair!" He looked at them with an uneasy smile, "I mean, no offense."

I facepalmed, "You're just making this whole thing worse." I looked at the twins, "Sorry about him. He just has a few screws loose."

"Hey! That hurts, Adrian!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You two are really friends?" Hikaru asked us with a look of confusion.

"Your personalities don't exactly match," Kaoru added just as baffled.

"Polar opposites," they said in unison.

Adrian started to laugh. All three of us turned our gaze to him with a look of confusion. "I think you broke him," I said to them.

"N-no," Adrian let out in between his laughter, "I just… they are so right… It's funny…"

"I really don't understand how that's funny," all three of us said at the same time. We all looked at each other in surprise. I had not planned to be part of their 'twin' thing.

Adrian slapped the back of my back, causing me to stagger forward and turn to glare at him. He smiled at me, "It's funny because even though our personalities contradict each other we complete each other. You complete me."

I looked at him with a look of disgust, "Dude, do you even hear yourself right now?"

He blinked at me with a tilt of his head, "What? I don't get it. What's so wrong with what I said?"

"Seriously?" I looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "How are you the older tw- Older one?" I hoped that the twins hadn't heard my screw up.

"Isn't that adorable, Kaoru?" Hikaru stated. I turned my gaze to him as he smirked at us.

"Yes. They make a nice couple," Kaoru added with his own version of the smirk.

I paled as I gagged, "Ew." I turned to look at my brother who had his mouth hanging down, his eyes wide like saucers.

"That… That is so wrong… So so wrong," he said. "So so wrong. No no." His hands came to his ears as he rubbed on them as if he were trying to erase what he had heard.

"There is nothing wrong with falling for your best friend," Kaoru said to him.

"Yeah. It's not that big of a deal," Hikaru agreed.

_It is when you are related._

Adrian turned toward me with a look of horror, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what it sounded like."

I blinked at him, "I still hate you. You're always making things more complicated and weird." Like making me pretend to be him in a school full of rich kids. I had no ducking clue how to deal with that.

"I don't mean to…" he said looking down. Suddenly, the twins had my brother around the shoulders.

"How about you invite us over to your house?" Hikaru questioned him.

"Your friend wouldn't," Kaoru finished.

Adrian looked at me with confusion, "Why wouldn't you invite your friends over?"

I looked at him with an 'are-you-serious?' look written on my face. The twins had a look of triumph as my brother told them they could come over but today wasn't a good day. That he would be happy to have them over two weekends from now. They both seemed pleased with that. Meanwhile, I never hated my brother more. Not really but I didn't know how much more annoyance I could take. I might explode by the end of this week.

XXX

I had never wanted to run and hide in my bed more than this evening. I felt like the more I pretended to be my brother the more crazy situations I found myself in. Was this what it was like to be him? How could he even stand it for a second? My head was pounding.

"Dance with me!" one of the girls said.

"No. Me next!" another stated.

"I was here first!" a third exclaimed.

This had been my evening and I wanted so desperately for someone to come save me from this. I literally was the rope in a tug-a-war game. I was putting all my effort for not losing my shit that I couldn't tell them to wait their turn or what not.

_Deep breaths. Keep Calming. _I kept repeating these words inside of my head, believing they would keep me from going insane.

"Ladies," I heard a voice cut in. I felt a sudden pressure on my shoulder as I was being pulled backward. "No one will be able to dance with him if you take all night fighting over it," I turned my head to look at a smiling Hikaru as he looked at the mob of girls.

"Maybe you should all leave him alone for a little bit," Kaoru added as he stood on my other side with a similar smile.

The girls looked disappointed but agreed after waving off. I was suddenly alone with the twins. I could believe I would ever say this but… _Thank effing God. _I let out a sigh of relief, doing my best from not falling on my knees. I was surprised that the twins had come to my rescue. But I realized it hadn't been the first time they had done so. The time the guy had come at me the other day the twins had intervened. However, I couldn't help feeling that this was different from the last time. Last time it was like it was something that was expected from them. This time it was like they had actually felt sorry for me and wanted to help me.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked me. I turned my head to look at him as he frowned at me. I almost swore he was looking at me with concern.

"You don't look very good," Kaoru informed me.

I weakly nodded, "It's just been a long night. I can't wait until it's over."

Hikaru snorted before crossing his arms, "You and me both. It was fun for a little bit but it got boring really fast." He let out a breath, "So boring."

"Huh?" I let out, "What about that plan thing you guys were going to do with Haruhi?"

"Our part's over," Kaoru replied. I turned to look at him, waiting for him to clarify. "The plan is in process at the moment. We just have to wait."

"Wait for what?" I blinked as we were suddenly ushered out of the glass doors to stand outside. "Oh," I let out as I watched a couple dancing underneath a spotlight. I took that as my cue to get out of there. It was the end of the night, right? I could leave now. I just couldn't stay there any longer. I just wanted to be home and in my bed. I was sure they wouldn't notice me slip away. Plus, it was the beginning of the weekend and I wanted a head start.

XXX

"You have some nerve leaving like that," Hikaru informed me with a displeased expression as he stared at me. I had arrived at school on Monday after having the weekend to myself. I hadn't told anyone I was leaving the ball party thing. And now I was paying for it.

"Yeah. After we had gone through all that trouble helping you with those girls too," Kaoru added with his own displeased expression.

I groaned in my seat as I slammed my head on to the desk, "Stop lecturing me." I had enough of that with Adrian's parents when they had come to dinner last night. I hadn't slept a wink because of what they had said to me. They really believed I wasn't good enough for my own flesh and blood. I really did not want anyone else to tell me how much of a worthless person I was.

"Are you alright, Adrian?" Haruhi asked me as she made her way towards us, "Maybe you should leave him alone, guys."

"What? We didn't do anything," Hikaru said in shock.

"It was Adrian that left without telling any of us," Kaoru chipped in.

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Haruhi defended me. "But are you okay, Adrian?"

"..." I honestly didn't know how to answer her. I could lie to her and say that I was fine, which wouldn't raise more questions. Or I could tell her the truth: I hadn't been sleeping because my brother's parents hated my guts. I couldn't tell her the truth, "...Yeah. Peachy."

There were a couple of seconds of silence until she responded, "Well if you ever need someone to talk to I can listen." My stomach dropped at her words. It would feel so nice to be able to talk to someone about all of this. I felt so alone. But I couldn't. The risks were too high.

I took a deep breath as I lifted my head to look at the three of them. With the best straight face I could do, I said, "Thanks, Haruhi. That means a lot. But I'll be fine."

She smiled at me, "Sure. Anytime."

She moved to take her seat but the twins remained standing around my desk, "Can I help you?"

"You're lying," Kaoru deduced.

"You're terrible at it," Hikaru agreed with his brother.

I frowned, "Like either of you would know." Well, they were right. I was lying but if I was completely terrible at it they would have figured out that A) I am not my brother and B) I'm a girl. I guess I was good at some lies but not others.

_Are they looking at me with hurt? _

"Whatever. I guess we aren't friends after all," Hikaru brushed off as he made his way to an empty seat away from me, "Come on, Kaoru." His brother followed right behind him, leaving me to ponder what the hell I had done to make him angry this time. Hikaru was so hard to figure out. One minute we are good and the next he gets pissed at me.

I inwardly sighed, _it isn't like I am good around people. I really need to work on it… But letting anyone in is… terrifying. _Even if I had the option to tell someone my secret, would I?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the favs and follows!

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Physical Exam Suspicion**

It was yet another day at the host club. The only difference was that we had been outside as we offered our guest tea and sweets. I was dressed as a butler and I felt like a total idiot. I often wondered why I even bothered being in this club until I remembered I was doing it for Haruhi. I had grown attached to her and felt responsible for her well being. Not to mention she was a great help with school and an amazing friend to have. She wasn't like other girls, which got us to be close. I only wished I could tell her that I was a girl too.

"Are you and the Hitachiin twins angry at each other again?" one of the girls questioned me. I turned to look at her with a frown. Was it really that obvious? Ever since I lied to them yesterday they had been glaring at me or ignoring me. It seemed the only thing I was good at was pissing Hikaru off and have his brother back him up.

I let out a long sigh, "Yeah."

The girls all looked at me with sadness and worry. "I'm sure they will forgive you soon," a long-haired brunette reassured me.

I turned my gaze to the twins as they acted out one of their many 'brotherly love' scenes. I couldn't lie. I was upset that they wouldn't speak to me. Sure, they annoyed the living daylights out of me but I did want to be friends with them. I just didn't particularly like being played like I was some sort of toy. If anything, I should be pissed at them for treating me that way and discarding me whenever something didn't go their way. Yet, I wasn't angry with them. There was something in their eyes that prevented me from hating them. But what was it?

I had been staring at them for too long as they turned to look straight at me. My cheeks flushed from being caught right-handed, heart pounding inside of my chest as I looked away. I cursed inside of my head at how stupid that way. They had already seen me looking at them.

"See? They are coming this way," one of the short-haired girls said to me with a smile.

My body tensed as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders, breath in my ears, "Can't keep your eyes off of us, huh?"

"Did you want some attention, Adrian?" Kaoru added after his brother.

I sighed, calming down, "More like wondering when you both will forgive me for yesterday."

"That's funny," Hikaru said as he stepped away to cross his arms and look at me, "I don't remember you ever apologizing to us." Kaoru let me go to stand by his brother's side. He stayed silent to give the lead to his older twin.

"I'm just not good with making frie-."

"Nope. Try again," Hikaru cut me off.

"I have trouble letting anyo-."

"Man, you are really bad at this," he said as he looked at me with a look of displeasure and boredom.

My hand twitched at my side before I muttered through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry I lied to you."

His facial features suddenly changed as he sent me a goofy smile, patting my head, "Good job."

I glared at him, "Hikaru, I'm not a dog."

He laughed, "But I trained you well didn't I?" He burst out laughing as he pointed at my face, "You should see your face right now!"

I was angry, annoyed, and not pleased by being treated like a dog and being his little source of entertainment. "I take it back," I said as I crossed my arms and looked away from him, "I'm not apologizing to you."

"It's a little late for that," Kaoru said as he stared at his hysterical brother with a look of confusion and surprise. I followed his gaze to see that Hikaru was still laughing his butt off. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"So, what was really wrong yesterday?" Hikaru asked me once he composed himself and had a look of seriousness.

"Yeah. We were worried," Kaoru said.

"Speak for yourself, Kaoru," Hikaru said as he crossed his arms, "I wasn't worried."

"Did something happen?" one of the girls interrupted. The girls at my table were all curiously looking at us.

"Are you okay, Yukimura-san?" another asked.

I looked between the girls and the twins. The whole garden had gone quiet as if everyone were waiting for my next words. I felt self-conscious and every part of me wanted to choose flight. "I… I uh…" I turned to the girls, "It isn't anything for you to worry about. I just want you all to smile and enjoy your snacks." They all smiled at giggled before going back to chatting amongst themselves.

The twins stepped closer to whisper, "Don't think you are off the hook that easily. We want to know when this is all over." They turned away and back to their own guests.

_How am I going to get out of this? _

XXX

After we had all cleaned up the garden and the twins teased Suoh by showing him that they were able to see Haruhi a lot more each day, we had all began to realize that the physical exams were in two days. While the others were looking at Haruhi about her gender being revealed, I was thinking about how my brother would do pretending to be me all day. But I didn't have much time to think about it before we all began to walk to our own limousines.

I felt a weight on my shoulders before I was able to get to mine. "Now tell us what was wrong yesterday," the twins said in my ears.

I shrugged them off before turning around to face them, "First, why did you part your hair the opposite way?" They both looked at me with a shocked expression.

"How could you tell?" Kaoru asked as if he didn't quite believe it.

I shrugged, "It's kind of obvious to me now." I turned to think about it, "It's hard to explain but it's in your eyes." I turned back to them, "They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul after all. Maybe I can recognize who you are because of that."

Hikaru's lips twisted in a frown, crossing his arms in a huff, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Really?" I tilted my head to the side, "Because I've never been wrong."

"He has a point, Hikaru," Kaoru said to his brother as he looked at him, "He has never made a mistake no matter what we have tried to confuse him."

"..." Hikaru looked away as if he couldn't argue with that, "Yeah, well…" He turned to look at me with pursed lips, "I still don't understand why it had to be you."

I blinked at him, "Why it had to be me?"

"Tsk," he said as he pumped my shoulder as he walked passed me, "Don't think you're special just because you can tell us apart. You will have to do better than that to really be our friend."

I turned around to watch them walk away, muttering under my breath, "I wonder what he means by that." I couldn't help but feel relief though. They had forgotten that they had asked me a question. I hoped they would forget it permanently.

XXX

(Hikaru's POV)

I was so bored with this day already. The only thing I had to look forward to was Tamaki making a complete fool of himself in front of the whole school during the physical exam. That at least will get a laugh. My eyes turned to where Haruhi and Adrian were talking to each other as the four of us walked in the halls together. There was something off about Adrian that I couldn't quite put my finger on. He acted the same but something was different.

"What do they even do at physical exams at Ouran anyway?" Haruhi asked them.

"What do you mean?" my brother asked her.

"It's not any different than a physical exam at any other school," I informed her, a little amused she would even ask that.

"Yeah. Why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Kaoru finished.

I drowned out the rest of the conversation to observe Adrian. He remained silent at the exchange. Maybe I was feeling something was off because he hardly talked. _What is up with him?_ We entered the large hall as we were greeted with a row of nurses and a row of doctors.

"What is all this?" Haruhi questioned with a look of shock.

"Just a normal physical exam," I said as I stepped into the room with my brother at my side.

"The usual," Kaoru added. We were both carted away by two nurses to get our height measured. Once we were done, I told Kaoru I would be right back and went on the search for Adrian to ask him why he was acting so weird.

"Hey," I called as I spotted him as he waited for a nurse to get him, "Adrian."

He turned to face me with a look of confusion, "Can I help you, Kaoru?"

I stopped in my tracks just a few feet away from him. _What the hell?_ This wasn't right. No matter how many times Kaoru and I had tried to deceive him to mess up our little guessing game, he was always right in figuring out who I was.

"Oh, I was just wondering what you thought about the whole situation with Hikaru," I said as I watched him closely.

I watched him tilt his head as he normally does, "You mean when he gets angry at me?"

"Yeah, sure. That," I said, brushing him off. I didn't really care about it all. I was more suspicious at the fact that he had somehow mixed us up.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess he confuses me more than anything else."

"What's so confusing?" I quirked a brow. I still couldn't believe he thought I was Kaoru.

He looked away, "Um…" I narrowed my eyes at him. I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't the Adrian I knew. How could he be? If he was and he did actually believe that I was Kaoru… My hands clenched at my sides. _He would be the same as everyone else. _I didn't understand why that pissed me off so much. Maybe it was because for once I thought someone could really tell us apart. But he had been playing us this whole time. Maybe I had been right all along to keep myself from accepting him as my friend. I was taken out of my thoughts as he spoke, "I guess he confuses me because when I feel like we have made process it's like we take two steps back, you know?"

Was he seriously that stupid? Even if I was Kaoru, why would he even tell him that? Was he more comfortable talking to Kaoru over me? I straightened up, coming up with a plan, "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," his eyes widened, "I mean red… No, burgundy." He laughed awkwardly, "Why would you ask that?"

I looked at him as he fumbled over his words. He had gotten it right at the end. I remembered hearing Adrian say that if he had to pick a rose color that it would be burgundy because it was his favorite color. That was why the host club had given him that color rose. Even our guests agreed to that color because of what it represents. Adrian would never mess up saying his favorite color like that. _You really are an imposter. _I had caught him red handed. The only question left in my mind is why this imposter was pretending to be Adrian and where the real Adrian was hiding.

"No reason. I was just curious," I said as I started moving back to where Kaoru was waiting. I had a lot of questions to ask Adrian when I saw him next. This time I would force him to tell me.

"Kaoru," I started as I stood with my brother.

"Yeah? What is it, Hikaru?"

"Have you noticed anything weird about Adrian today?" I questioned him as I put my hands in my pockets, my eyes directed to the boy in question.

"No. Why?"

I frowned. Was I really the only one who noticed something was off? I turned to my brother, "Nevermind. Maybe I'm just paranoid or something." I turned my head after I saw his confusion written on his face. My eyes landed on a half-naked Adrian. The girls surrounded him as his exposed chest was now the center of attention. _Or maybe... that really isn't Adrian. _I didn't understand it but I really hoped I was right.

* * *

**I hope that Hikaru's POV wasn't too OCC. ^_^' Let me know if you want more of his POV or if I didn't do well and need to improve on it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Great i dea :** You are right. Adrian is supposed to be an amazing actor and should know Aiden enough to be able to act as her acting as him. Especially the favorite color. Mixing up the twins when he hasn't been around them much and only knowing about them through Aiden's description of them can be complicated. The twins switch their hair daily and they try to make it hard for anyone to tell them apart. What stuck out to Adrian was Aiden mentioning that Kaoru seemed more 'approachable' and that was why he mixed the twins up. He believed that since Hikaru approached him that it was Kaoru. Adrian did mess up but even actors slip out of character (why we have bloopers) and sometimes forget their lines. And there are other factors that contributed to him slipping up that will be made clearer this chapter (or at least I hope so). I hope this clarifies why I wrote Adrian screwing up. He was convincing to everyone else though. Thank you for your review. It made me realize that I may need to write more clearly in order for readers to understand certain decisions I've made to the story. ^_^ thank you!

Enjoy! XD

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**A Discovery**

I walked inside the classroom with tired eyes as I made my way to my desk. The day before had been the physical exams and I had taken the day to play video games all day. You'd be surprised how tired it made you. It had been a while since I had played and I took advantage of it. I learned that I would regret it the next morning though.

"Good morning, Yukimura-san!" I was greeted by some girls.

"Morning," I mumbled as I walked towards my friends, "Morning, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru." I made it a point to look at each of them as I said their names before sitting in my regular seat.

"You look exhausted," Haruhi said as she turned around in her seat to look at me.

As if on cue, my mouth opened in a yawn as my hand came up to block it. "Mhm," I let out as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Wow. Even tired he still gets our names right," Kaoru said in astonishment.

"Yeah…" Hikaru replied.

I turned to them, "Is something wrong, Hikaru? You're zoning out." I tilted my head to the side as he seemed to look right through me or be in deep thought.

He snapped out of it, "No. Just nice to have you back." I blinked at him, wondering what made him say something like that. As far as he knew, I had seen him just yesterday.

"Didn't you seem him yesterday?" Haruhi asked him just as confused as I was.

He shrugged as he turned to go to his own seat, "Who could say?"

Haruhi and I looked at each other in confusion before we shrugged our shoulders. We turned our attention to the teacher who had walked in to start the class. Throughout the day, I couldn't help but notice how strange Hikaru was being. I often caught him looking at me or say something weird that didn't make much sense. Needless to say, all I could think about was Hikaru and that made me feel odd.

XXX

I was standing in the makeshift changing room in the host club trying to figure out how to put on the kimono that was given to me to wear. _Maybe it's this way? _No. I just couldn't figure it out. I tried without looking at the mirror and tried while looking at the mirror. However, all I could do is make it look a mess. I had never worn something like this before and had no idea how to put it on.

"Aren't you done yet?" I heard Hikaru's impatient voice on the other side of the curtain, "It's not rocket science." I stayed silent as I attempted once again to get the damn thing on as I concentrated on the mirror in front of me. I heard a sigh as he pulled back the curtain to step inside my changing room. I turned to look at the displeased look he wore, "Really? You honestly can't put on your own kimono?"

I frowned at him, "It's a lot harder than it looks like, okay?" He continued to stare at me before his eyes wandered down to my chest. I turned around to give him my back.

"You should that your tank top off," Hikaru said, "You're not going to need it." I looked over my shoulder to look at him. My eyes wandered to his body. I couldn't deny that he wore that kimono well. My cheeks even heated up a little from the small amount of his chest showing.

_Calm down. It's only Hikaru, remember? And he is a pain. _

"I'd rather keep it on," I said as I turned back to once again fail at putting the kimono on.

"You didn't seem to mind the girls gawking at your chest yesterday," Hikaru said as he stepped closer to me. He was so close that I could feel the heat coming off of his body. "What are you hiding?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" I let out as my heart began to pound in my chest. I wasn't sure if it was because of his close proximity or the fact that I was afraid he had found me out.

His hand was placed on my shoulder to turn me around to look at him. His piercing gaze was directed right into my blue eyes, "Yesterday you made two mistakes. Can you tell me why that was?"

Now I was confused, "Two mistakes? What are you talking about?"

He watched me as if he were taking note of my every reaction, "For starters, you called me Kaoru."

My eyes widened and my mouth opened at that. _Adrian, you idiot. _I had told him everything I could for him to be able to tell them apart. And he still made a mistake. He was supposed to be a genius actor. What the hell? How could he make that mistake?

"...I see…" I said, "Sorry about that. I must have been off my game." I hoped I was convincing enough but judging by the look he was giving me he wasn't having it.

"And you somehow forgot that your favorite color is burgundy," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You said it was blue at first."

Wow. That was my brother's favorite color and my old favorite color when we were kids. Had he really forgotten for a moment that my favorite color wasn't blue anymore but burgundy? How could he have screwed up like that? Did he forget his line in the middle of playing the part of me pretending to be him or something? I guess it was getting complicated even for him. Jesus. I was still going to kill him for putting me in this situation. I mean, it hadn't been long since I had come back in his life again but he could have at least remembered my new favorite color, right? Especially since he was supposed to be a genius actor.

_Well, it is like we are getting to know each other all over again,_ I thought. It has been 5 (almost 6) years since we were together. No amount of emails could change that. I had changed and so did he. We were twins but had turned strangers. I knew my brother was doing all he could to make it seem like we had never been apart but… 5 and a half years was a long time. A lot had happened in those years. I guess I couldn't exactly blame him for screwing up. Maybe he had been holding on to the past when my favorite color was blue and when life was simpler with our parents still alive.

"Like I said," I said as I gulped, "I must have been-"

"Cut the crap," he said with a glare, "I know it wasn't you yesterday." I paled at his words. He found me out. No, he couldn't have. "I'm right, aren't I? Was that a double or something?" I looked away, unable to look him in the eye anymore. "What I can't figure out is why you would need an imposter to take your place."

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He had figured parts of it out on his own. I hadn't thought he had paid that much attention to me that he would be able to figure out that Adrian wasn't me. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or afraid. My eyes widened as he stepped forward, I moved back until my back hit the wall.

_This is awfully familiar. _

He placed both of his hands on either side of my face as if to block me from escaping him and his hard gaze. I had closed my eyes, my hands to my chest as if trying to get my heart to stop beating so hard.

"I- I can't tell you," I finally was able to stutter out.

"You're going to have to," he said. This caused me to look up at him. He was serious as he spoke, "If I find out what you are hiding on my own then I will tell everyone your secret."

"You can't!" I told him in a panic.

"Let me guess," he said, "Because you would lose him?"

I frowned at him, "Yeah."

He smirked down at me, "Well I guess you are going to have to tell me and make me promise not to tell anyone." I looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "You either tell me and I can keep your secret or I will tell everyone when I figure it out." He moved his head to whisper, "And I will figure it out."

I pushed him away from me. I glared at him in anger, "That's not the way to make me feel like I can even trust you with my secret. You could just tell everyone anyway. And then…" I began to feel the tears about to break through. In a hushed whisper, I said, "I would lose everything…"

There were a few minutes of silence before he shouted, "What the hell do you take me for?!" I looked up at him with a stray tear falling from my eyes as they widened at his outburst, "You really believe I'm that heartless? That I would do that? What would I really gain from it?" He looked away with a 'tsk'.

I shook my head, "It's not like that." I sighed, "I'm sorry, Hikaru. That's not what I wanted to say. I'm just… Afraid…"

"Is everything alright in there? I heard yelling," we heard Kaoru's voice.

"Yeah," Hikaru answered without missing a beat, "Just helping Adrian put on the kimono. He is hopeless at it."

"Oh, okay. I'll be waiting," Kaoru said as his footsteps sounded further away.

Hikaru turned back to me, "I promise. Whatever it is that you are hiding I won't tell anyone." Somehow, I believed him. It was in the way he was looking at me.

"You would even keep it from your brother?" I asked him. I couldn't believe I was even considering telling Hikaru my secret or at least part of my secret.

He sighed, "I don't really want to keep anything from him but yeah. I won't tell Kaoru unless you tell me that it's okay."

"Why?"

He blinked at me in confusion, "What do you mean why?"

"Why do you want to know so bad if you're going to keep it to yourself?"

He shrugged, "Honestly, I am still figuring that out. But I won't break the promise." He looked at me expectantly.

I bit my lower lip as I thought about it. I didn't want to risk losing my brother. I also know that I couldn't trust many people. Could I really trust that Hikaru wouldn't tell anyone my secret? His eyes seem to tell me that I could.

"Not even when you are mad at me? Because you seem to get angry at me a lot…"

He looked annoyed at me, "Yes."

"I…" I started, "I can't tell you the whole secret… Not right now… I'm just not ready for that yet… But…" I looked away to the side for a second before taking a deep breath and taking a step forward to whisper in Hikaru's ear, "I will tell you that I'm a girl and that is why a guy needed to take my place yesterday." I stepped back to gauge his reaction. His eyes were wide as saucers, his cheeks flushed.

"What?!" he shouted, "You're a g-?!" I cut him off with a hand covering his mouth.

I shushed him, "Don't go broadcasting it everywhere, Hikaru. I'm trusting you with this secret." He nodded his head. I slowly moved my hand away from his mouth. He was still at me like a gaping fish out of water. I frowned, "Is it really that shocking?"

His cheeks flushed as he looked away, scratching the back of his head, "Well can you blame me? You're on tv and you're supposed to be a guy." He turned to look at me for a minute before turning away, "But I see it now. The guy yesterday had a little bit sharper jaw." I was surprised he noticed. My brother and I were identical in the face and hard to distinguish to other people. But if you paid careful attention my features were a bit softer than his.

I smiled at him, "Thanks I guess." I shook my head, "No. I mean, really thank you. It means a lot that you were able to know it wasn't me yesterday."

His face became a deeper shade of pink, "Yeah. Whatever. We've wasted enough time." He moved towards me, "We need to get that kimono properly on you." With that, he didn't look me a single time as he worked to help me in my kimono.

XXX

"Yukimura-san," I turned to the girls sitting where Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on a black futon couch. They smiled at me as one of them continued, "Would you please sit between Hikaru and Kaoru?" I blinked, confused that they would ask me to do that.

"Oh, yes," I turned to look at Ootari as he pushed up his glasses as he turned to look at me, "I must have forgotten to inform you three that today we had a new request from these beautiful young ladies for the three of you at the same time." The way he was looking at me meant I couldn't refuse. Now it made sense why I hadn't had guests. It was because I was sharing them with the twins.

I moved towards them to sit between the two of them, "Hello." I looked at the girls as they held their faces in their hands.

"Oh my!" one of them exclaimed.

"You were right, Misaki," another said, "They do look good together."

"Eh?" I was even more confused now than ever, "Together?"

The one called Misaki looked at me with hearts in her eyes, "The three of you seem so close lately and it's just so sweet!"

"We seem close?" Hikaru questioned them, baffled.

"I guess we have become close," Kaoru mumbled, unsure as he looked passed me to his brother.

"Yukimura-san," I looked to another girl as she looked at me with a serious gaze, "Hikaru or Kaoru? Or both?" She cooed with her hands clasped together in front of her face as she said 'or both'.

"For what exactly? Like school subjects?" I asked them with a tilt of my head. Hikaru was better at the science subjects: chemistry, physics, and math. Kaoru was better at English and modern Japanese literature. I paid attention, especially when I needed help in class.

"So cute~. Yukimura-san is so innocent!" the girls gushed and squealed.

"Don't you get it?" Hikaru said as he had his arm stretched behind me.

"They are shipping us together," Kaoru filled me in. I stared at him, letting his words sink in.

_Wait. _

"Yukimaru-san to be with the Hitachiin twins…" one of the girls said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hold on a second," I said to them as they all stopped and looked at them, "Not to ruin your dreams about that or anything but I'm sorry I wouldn't be able to fill them." They all looked at me as their faces fell. "You see…" I trailed off as I moved my gaze to the ground, "My heart is reserved for one special person. I couldn't love two people romantically like that. It would feel like I'm cheating. That's why a love triangle isn't for me." I lifted my head up to look at the girls. I was surprised to see them with hearts and tears in their eyes.

"That is so beautiful," one of them gushed.

"It's so romantic!" another said with excitement while the others agreed with her.

"Now we just have to figure out if it's Hikaru or Kaoru," Misaki said to them as they all nodded their head.

"Wait. What?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I think it should be Hikaru," one of them said, ignoring me.

"Well I think it should be Kaoru," another said.

I sighed, leaning back against the couch, "I guess I am doomed to be shipped to a guy."

Hikaru snorted beside me, leaning in my ear so only I could hear, "But aren't you into guys?" He moved to look at my reaction. I stuck out my tongue at him, which was uncharacteristic for me to do. He looked at me with shock before bursting with laughter.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked, most likely wondering why his brother was laughing all of a sudden.

I frowned as I looked at him, "Your brother was making fun of me, Kaoru. He is so mean."

Kaoru smiled at me, "Is that right?" He moved a hand up to my face, caressing my cheek, "Than maybe you should pick me." I knew that right then he was putting up an act and the girls seemed rather pleased.

"What the hell, Kaoru. If Adrian should pick anyone, it should be me," I was suddenly pulled by the waist to a hard chest. I was once again a victim to their twin games. All I could do was sigh at how ridiculous they were being.

"Yukimaru-san looks comfortable in Hikaru's arms. So sweet," one of the girls observed. Well, she wasn't wrong. The way Hikaru held me was rather comfortable.

"I still think he should be with Kaoru," one of the girls said.

_Don't I get a say in this? _

"Oh, my heart can't take it! They look so good together it doesn't matter which one of them he picks," a new girl from a different table said as she walked to our table. Some of them agreed with her.

"I will keep coming just to see which one he picks!"

_You will be waiting a long time. _

I turned my attention to Hikaru, "Um, I think you can let me go now."

His arms tightened around me and after a second he stuttered, "N-no way! And let my brother take you away?"

"I would treat him a lot better than you could, Hikaru," Kaoru added to the nonsense act. They were way too into this. Sadly enough, the girls were buying into it. 'Brotherly love' had become 'brotherly rivals' and the girls were eating it up.

I pulled myself away from Hikaru and shifted my head back between the two of them, "I'd hate to come between the two of you. I'm not about to ruin the love you have for each other by being in the way like this. So, please don't fight." They both looked at me as if loss for words. "I know how important a sibling is." I really did. I thought about my own brother.

The girls cried at my speech. "Yukimura-san is so considerate. I can't help but fall for him more and more." Every girl said something similar to that.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," Kaoru said reaching in front of me to grasp his brother's hands, "Let's not fight over another man again."

"Oh, Kaoru," Hikaru returned as he lifted his brother's tear-stained face up as he leaned in, "No one could come between the love I have for you."

I was having trouble not to gag at their twincest act. All I could hear were the girls' squeals at the display of affection. _I'm literally in between you. Please stop. _I admired their closeness but this act was just not for me. This whole situation was so awkward to me. I hoped that tomorrow would be back to normal. Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

**Did the reason for Adrian messing up make sense? That he is trying to revive the past and that was why he said blue instead of burgundy. Maybe I should write a POV of Adrian so everyone can understand his character a bit more. What do you think? **


	8. Chapter 8

Great i dea : Thank you so much for your review. It really helps me improve when someone gives me this kind of feedback. I really appreciate it. And thank you. I am happy that you liked it. ^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Motivations**

**(Adrian's POV) **

I was sitting on the couch in our rather large apartment, waiting for Aiden to be back from the host club. I had to keep myself from going to pick her up again. I knew that if I showed up unannounced again that she would get annoyed at me. It started to be like she hated being around me. I was trying so hard to get to how we were before I had gotten adopted and our parents died. We had been so close and shared everything together. Was it so wrong that I wanted that again? It's funny. I have everything that people only dream of having. My adoptive parents loved me. I got whatever I could ever want. I was popular and had already started my career as an actor. I guess it was true that I had a great five and a half years with the Yukimura's. I had no complaints. I really did enjoy being their adopted son. But I still couldn't stop feeling like there was a piece missing without my sister being with me.

It had taken me years before my parents finally agreed to let Aiden stay in Japan with me. I had been so happy that I told her a year in advance. I remembered that she was hesitant at first and worried about learning Japanese. Once she was comfortable with the language she finally agreed. It was the best day of my life. A piece of the puzzle was finally put back into place. Or so I thought. The moment she came to leave with me in this apartment I could see the changes in her. She wasn't the same cheery, out-going girl I knew. It was like meeting a stranger.

I thought everything I could think of that could bring that girl back to me. I guess I was in denial. I didn't want anything to have changed between us. I knew she had changed but I acted as if she hadn't. To me, she was the same small girl I loved: my twin sister. I remembered growing up that she would always be there for me even though I was the older twin and the boy. I was a bit of a cry baby and often got scared. Aiden was the fearless one and would always comfort me when I was upset. She had been my rock.

The whole reason blue was my favorite color was because it had been hers. I had even colored my hair in the very shade she used to love so much. We had been separated but I still wanted to be close to her in any way I could. But she wasn't the same girl I used to know. It was like she had closed herself off, pushing everyone away from her. Sure, she would smile and laugh at me but I could see it in her eyes. I wasn't blind. Something had happened to her the five years we were apart. Whatever it was, she wouldn't tell me.

I desperately held to the image I had of her when we were kids because it was a time she had been truly happy. All I wanted was for her to be happy like that again. I couldn't help but feel guilty about the situation I had put her in. She was forced into pretending to be a boy to be with me. That couldn't be easy for her. But there wasn't much I could do about that.

I sighed as I kept clicking the remote in an attempt to find something to watch to drown out my thoughts. But it was all in vain. I couldn't help wonder if she would have been better off back in North America. Was it selfish of me to say that I wanted her to be here even if it meant that she had to disguise herself? Was I asking too much from her? I hadn't really asked her what she wanted.

I was way too occupied with trying to keep her here and meeting the conditions they placed on her. I thought it would be easier if I pretended to be her. Or at least, the male version of her. One of the conditions was that she had to keep an A average. I wasn't saying that she was an idiot but I didn't want to put that much pressure on her. So, I asked her to take my place at Ouran. It wasn't because I didn't want the attention and wanted a 'normal' high school experience as I had told her. I just wanted her to be able to enjoy herself without having to stress about grades. My grades at school could fluctuate because of my busy schedule as an actor. I wasn't given the same conditions. This way she could have fun and I could make sure she had the grades to stay with me.

I had everything planned out. The only thing I didn't have control over was Aiden. Pretending to be her was harder then I had thought it would be. I stopped clicking the buttons, frowning at the tv. She had changed so much since we were kids. I was still figuring her out. I missed the old her. The sister that was there for me. That would protect me from the monsters under the bed and in the closet. What had happened to her?

"Ugh!" I let out in frustration, throwing the remote. I never lost my temper like this but I felt so helpless. My cheery, bubbly self was on the back burning when I was stressing about my sister and her wellbeing. "Not to mention I totally screwed up with her favorite color," I sighed as I let myself fall on to my side on the couch. "Blue. Why isn't her favorite color blue anymore?" I didn't know why but it was like it had been symbolic. Her not liking blue was like our past had been erased. Like it no longer mattered. I shifted on to my back to look up at the ceiling. "I don't want to lose her again…" I felt my chest tighten.

Some people would say that I had it all, but it meant nothing to me if she wasn't happy. I had done all this for her. To be able to see her again and for her to be proud of me. I hoped to one day be the one to finally protect her for a change. But it was hard when it was like she had a force field around her. She wouldn't tell me anything about her five years when I had told her all of mine. It hurt that we weren't as close as we once were.

"I just have to keep reminding her of how she used to be," I told myself, "I looked up to her. That's why I am who I am today. It's all thanks to her."

I wasn't kidding when I said I looked up to her. I had become how I am because I had mimicked a lot. I guess you could say that I had adopted her personality when she was younger and made it into my own. No. It wasn't like I didn't have my own personality or identity. I just owed her a lot for making me the man I am today.

The only thing I hadn't put into consideration was the fact that even though we lived together, we barely had time to see each other. And I guess that was why I would sometimes try to go see her at school. I had five years to catch up. I didn't want to waste any time.

I heard the door open, "I'm home."

I sat up on the couch to see Aiden walk into the living room with a tired expression. I smiled at her, " Welcome home!" She looked as if she were in an awful mood, "Long day?"

She looked at me with a frown, "You have no idea. Apparently, there's this girl that wants to manage the club or something."

I tilted my head at her. I was so confused, "What?"

She looked as if she were thinking about something, "By the way, I think you might have mixed up the twins yesterday. What did you do?"

I blinked at her, "What do you mean? I was careful not to say their names in case I screwed up. There's only once when Kaoru came up to me to talk about Hikaru." She looked at me with an annoyed expression, "What?"

"Why did you think it was Kaoru?"

"Because you said he was the more approachable of the two and he approached me…" I really didn't understand why she was so upset. I stood up from the couch to give her a hug that she wouldn't return. It was like a routine for us. I was attempting to be as affectionate as we were once and she would just stand there. It was like she was pushing me away whether physically doing so. "I missed you~!" I said into her hair as I snuggled up to her.

I heard her sigh before she broke free of my hug, "I'm going to go shower."

I watched her walk away from me, my heart aching. I knew that my parents have been unfair to her. Telling her nasty things when I wasn't around. I had heard them once. I should have said something then. But I was afraid that if I did they would take her away from me. I loved my adoptive parents but I hated the way they treated Aiden.

I was stuck in the past. Wishing I could go back and have the affectionate, protective sister I once knew. But it seemed like she had forgotten all of that and left the past behind. At this point, I just wanted her to not be alone anymore. Even if that meant it wasn't me she opened up to. I just wanted her to be happy. Maybe I'd never have the same sister again but that didn't mean I would ever stop loving her. She was still my sister no matter what. I desired closeness but I couldn't force her. I would just have to keep showing her that I wasn't going anywhere, that she could trust me, and that I loved her.

"All I want," I started as I felt tears swell up in my eyes, "Is for you to be happy, Aiden. Whatever that means. I don't care if people find out who you are. Your happiness is everything to me." They were words I wanted to tell her but was afraid to. If people did find out… I was afraid of what would happen. I wanted her in my life. It was selfish but I needed her. Would she hate me if she knew? Will she hate me for making her go through all this to stay with me? What if I was making her do this against her will? Did she even want to be here? "I'm so selfish. I don't even what to know," I let out before going back to sit on the couch after hearing the shower run in her room, "I feel like this is tearing her apart but I don't know how to fix it." The genius actor that was good at everything. I was not good when it came to my sister. I was a mess when it came to her.

Before you think I have a sister complex, I don't. I'm not in love with her. Not romantically at all. I just cared so deeply about her. She was my identical, yet opposite gender, twin after all. That bond wasn't so easily broken. At least, to me, it wasn't. I really needed to calm down. I really needed to stop projecting the old image I have of her. I had screwed up with Kaoru yesterday. I had to be more careful next time.

XXX

**(Aiden's POV) **

"I gave it a lot of thought, last night," Suoh said to the rest of us as we all sat on couches or chairs in a somewhat circle, "Maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea."

"Let me guess," I said, earning everyone's attention, "You think because she transferred to our class that she will be a good female friend for Haruhi."

"What makes you say that?" the twins asked me. I looked at both of them from my spot next to Hikaru. I was about to answer but Suoh beat me to it.

"Amazing! That is exactly what I was thinking," he said, "Great minds think alike, as they say."

I rolled my eyes as I looked at him, "No. I think Haruhi is smart enough to make her own decision on who her friends are."

He looked shocked at me, "But this is the best time to get Haruhi to get in touch with her feminine side."

"I have to agree with Adrian on this one, Boss," Hikaru said to him, agreeing with me.

"Of course you would say that," Suoh said as he pointed at him, "The only friends she has in that class is those shady twins and Adrian."

"They aren't shady," I defended them without thinking about it. Once again, their attention was on me. I felt the heat on my cheeks and looked away from them. I did not mean to say that out loud.

Suoh looked at me looking baffled as his hand pointed at me, "Don't tell me they have blackmailed you to be on their side."

I looked at him with a look of annoyance, "They're my friends, you idiot. That's what you are supposed to do."

"He-he called me an idiot… Mommy!" Suoh began to cry and look at Ootari, "Adrian was meant to be a refined young man. Not befriend the devil twins! Where have I gone wrong with my son?" Haruhi and I exchanged a look at his absurd behavior.

"Hey everyone," we heard the girl from yesterday greet us from the door. We all turned in our seats to glance at her, "You'll be happy to know that your new manager, Renge, had baked all of you some cookies."

I watched everything unfold. Renge shouting Suoh down. Morinozuka telling Haninozuka not to eat the cookies and being chased by an angry Renge. I even watched as the twins played a joke on Suoh as they teased him by biting off a cookie from Haruhi's mouth or licking of crumbs from her cheek. It had really caused a reaction from Suoh. I could tell that the twins were pleased with themselves from their joke because of the huge grin they wore. I was surprised Haruhi didn't react to them. I was beginning to think that she was becoming aware of their teasing behavior. They really liked to get under Suoh's skin. The best way to do that seemed to be by joke flirting with Haruhi.

"Lukewarm," I heard, shifting my gaze to Renge, "Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm!" That was a little harsh. "Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men that are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you a stop coming altogether. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you," she pointed at Haninozuka, "If all you are is cute inside and out then you are no different then a baby. From now on you will be the babyfaced thug."

_Babyfaced thug?_ Where was she getting that from?

"Mori-senpai will be his childhood friend, the flunky," she pointed at Morinozuka and moved to the twins, "The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world." She turned to Haruhi, "Haruhi, you're an honor student who is constantly being bullied." Her gaze landed on Suoh, "And as for you, Tamaki. You're the school idol who is admired for your looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you are hiding from the world. The lonely prince." She finally turned to me with a frown, "I'm surprised that a great actor like Yukimura Adrian doesn't have a personality at all in real life."

"Hey, hold on a second," I felt an arm on my shoulder, "Don't go around saying something stupid like that about Adrian." I was slightly shocked that Hikaru had come to my defense like that.

"Yeah. That's not very nice," I felt another arm on my other shoulder. Even Kaoru defended me.

She looked like she had a brilliant idea, "Of course! You will be the tragic actor that lost his identity after having to act so many rules. You don't even know who you are anymore."

_It is scary how almost accurate she is, _I couldn't help but think. It was hard to have my own identity away from Adrian's when I had to be him. It was all complicated. I was him pretending to be me but still pretending to be him. Not to mention that I was a girl.

"Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are," she said as she turned to him with hearts around her.

I watched more shenanigans unfold. The twins trying to get Kyoya to stop Renge. Suoh getting into character as the lonely prince. I couldn't help but feel like this was just going to be another host club bizarre adventure.

_Why do I have to be here again? _

XXX

Somehow, the club was roped into making this odd movie to show off our new characters. I found it all to be stupid. Not because of the characters or whatever but because I just didn't like being in the limelight. This was my worse nightmare. I had to act and that was my brother's talent. Not mine.

_FML, am I right?_

I was waiting where the twins were seated after their first shot had been done. They were taking a break and I offered them a bottle of water while they waited. I was hoping that my time wouldn't come. I was totally not excited for this.

"How did we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru questioned. It was like he was inside my head.

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi added as she walked towards us.

"Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood," Ootari informed us as he looked at his clipboard in his hands from his spot behind the twins, "Don't you recognize the director?" He looked at me, expectantly, "He directed the vampire movie, Millennium Snow." I wasn't sure why he had looked at me that way until I finally remembered that my brother had stared in that movie as Toya. "Isn't it the move that really sparked your career, Adrian? It was a great hit, after all."

It had been a little over a year ago. I remember watching it. My brother had been a small-time actor until that big hit. He had been 14 and played an 18-year-old vampire. That was why he had gotten so famous. Usually, young actors don't play parts that are older characters. Or at least, that's what I believe. So, him being able to do that was what got him so many auditions or parts. He had become a star.

"Yeah…" I said. I really hoped that the director wouldn't spot me now and come chat me up. _Aw, crap._

"And another thing," Hikaru started, hitting his script, "How come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher." I stared at him.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed with his brother.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked them. I bit my bottom lip.

"If you don't know, nevermind," the twins said in unison.

"Pitcher?" she asked, still confused as to what it meant.

I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing, holding my gut in the process. I had to put my hand on Hikaru's shoulder to keep myself standing up and not doubling over. "Oh, Haruhi," I let out in between my laughter, "I just can't." I felt tears begin at the corners of my eyes as I laughed. I mean, it was funny what Hikaru said about the script but Haruhi made it all the more hilarious. I didn't often laugh when I was pretending to be Adrain. Mainly because it was hard for me to laugh at a guy. But I couldn't help myself.

"Is it really that funny?" she asked me with the same confusion until her lips twitched up, "I got to say, it's nice to see you laugh like that. I know you do it on tv but it is so much better in person."

"Yeah, Haruhi's right," Kaoru agreed as he looked over at me, "You should laugh more often. Right, Hikaru?" He looked at his twin brother.

"Yeah. Whatever," he said as he shrugged my hand off his shoulder before crossing his arms over his chest. He refused to even look at me.

_What's wrong now? _It seemed like I would always piss him off somehow. "Did I say something to upset you, Hikaru?" I asked him to be sure.

There was a moment of silence before he said, "No. You're fine." Kaoru was looking between looking like he was trying to figure out a mystery.

_Good luck,_ I thought before going to find something else to do while I waited for my turn to come. Maybe they would skip me… _I should stay as far away as I can from the director. _I was lucky that the movie was canceled after a little incident had happened. But I had to admit that I was glad that no one got hurt.

* * *

**From this moment on, I will be shifting POV between Aiden, Hikaru, and Adrian (maybe Kaoru at some point). The shifting won't happen too much. Only if it adds to the story. Let me know what you think ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Guest : You shall not wait too long XD

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Game**

Two weeks seemed to fly by. I had to admit that I was relieved that the twins seemed to have forgotten about coming over to our place. Even though Hikaru knew my secret now, I was still hesitant about letting anyone come over. Weekends were the worst times for me. I hoped they would keep forgetting. Adrian had asked me why they hadn't stopped by. I had shrugged it off because I didn't want to get into.

"Let's play the 'Which of us is Hikaru?' game!" I heard the twins say. I turned in my seat to see that they both wore a hat on their heads to hide the part in their hair. The girls at their table clapped and cheered.

"I bet you could win, Yukimura-san," I turned back to the girls that were seated in front of me on a couch.

"Yeah," another agreed, "You've never been wrong."

"How do you make it look so easy?" a third one said.

"Can you tell which of us is Hikaru?" they both asked in unison.

"Well, it's hard to say," one of the girls at their table said.

"You're identical," another agreed.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart but so far none have succeeded," they both said. I turned in my seat to look at them. I kind of wanted to correct them but the only person that knew the truth was Hikaru. I was surprised when he gave me a quick glance before turning his attention back to the girls.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of," Haruhi informed them as she passed them by.

"What? Have you got a problem with it, Haruhi?" they asked her. The girls from the couches around me were suddenly standing up to listen to the commotion. I stood up with them to watch the situation unfold.

"Not really," she informed them as she turned to look at them, "I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular."

_Harsh._

"That's not very nice," they said as they stood on either side of her without their hats on.

"I'm disappointed," Hikaru said to her.

"Apparently you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club," Kaoru explained.

"Listen up," Hikaru continued, "Having a couple good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

"And in our case, because we are twins our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing," Kaoru chipped in. They moved to stand beside a girl that was sitting on a chair.

Hikaru leaned into her, touching her chin, "And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins. Having two loves is better than having one. Don't cha think?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy," Kaoru finished off.

_Not everyone's._

"Oh wow. Yeah," the girl agreed, blushing, "You're right. I can't take it." I inwardly winced as the girls squealed around me. I really didn't understand what the fuss was about.

"I really don't get it," I let out. My eyes widened after realizing I had said that out loud. Ugh. I was so tired that I started doing that a lot lately.

"What's there to get?" Hikaru said to me as the twins were now suddenly at my sides.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well I wouldn't like sharing the attention of the person I loved so why should twins have to share their loves? If it were me, I wouldn't be happy."

"Yukimura-san is such a romantic," one of the girls gushed and the others soon followed.

"I have to agree with Adrian there," Haruhi agreed with me.

"Haruhi and Adrian would make a great couple," one of the girls said with excitement.

_At this point, I feel like I will be shipped with everyone in this host club._

"Oh no," Hikaru said as he pulled me toward him, "Adrian is all mine." The girls squealed.

"And no one is taking Haruhi from me!" Suoh added in, panicked.

The girls ignored him, "It's so hard to decide which one Adrian should choose to be with."

"I say it should be Hikaru. They seem so close and just look how cute they would look together."

"Yeah but Kaoru looks the same and they are close too."

"Not as close."

"Haruhi has my vote. They both look a little like girls."

I sighed as the girls continue to debate who I should date between the three of them. I took the opportunity to playfully elbow Hikaru in the gut for him to let me go. I turned on him with a frown, "How many times do I have to remind you that I don't want to be part of you and your brother's game?"

He frowned at me in return, "It's not my fault there is nothing else for us to do. Besides, the girls like it so who cares?"

Well, it was hard to argue with that. He was right. This little fantasy of theirs was what got the twins to play along. But it still upset me. I sighed, whispering under my breath, "I still don't like it."

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped forward towards Haruhi. "How about we settle if you are good enough for Adrian with the 'Which of us is Hikaru' game?" they said together, putting their hats on. The girls seemed to be excited about this. Haruhi sent me a look, I shrugged at her. It wasn't like I would be able to stop them from playing this game. "Which one of us is Hikaru?"

"This one is Kaoru," she pointed at the twin on her left, and then pointed to her right, "That one is Hikaru."

"Uh oh," they said, "You got it wrong."

"No," I said, standing beside her, "Haruhi, got it right."

"Yeah," she agreed, "Thanks to Adrian I have started to see the differences in the both of you. You may look alike but are very different. I see that now." She turned to look at me, "But you were the one that knew from the start. I'm impressed. It took me some time to figure it out."

I felt the heat on my cheeks, "It's not… really…"

"How do you do that?" one of the girls asked us, "Whenever they wear those hats to cover up which way they part their hair it's practically impossible to tell them apart."

"How can you tell them apart?"

"Hm," I hummed, "I don't know. Whenever I see them I can tell by their eyes and their non-verbal communication. You just have to pay attention. Other than that they have different personalities that stand out when you get to know them a little better." I looked away, embarrassed that I had said all that, "I guess."

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"You really do know them so well!"

"It's so cute!"

"I'm a little jealous that it is so easy for you."

I was even more embarrassed now. I didn't dare look at the twins. I didn't even want to know what their reactions were. Would they think I was weird? I really hoped not.

"What about you, Haruhi? How can you tell them apart?" one of the girls asked her.

"Well," she started, looking at me, "It's not really the same reasons as Adrian. But because of him, I started to pick some differences." She looked as if she were thinking about it, "How do I put it? It's kind of hard to explain. I guess I would say that Hikaru's speech and behavior come across a little more mischievous then Kaoru."

I turned to look at the twins, "Huh. I hadn't even thought of that to be honest." I guess I could see it. Hikaru did seem to lead the pranks most of the time.

Kaoru tried to stop himself from laughing by covering his mouth but failed, "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh." He started to laugh even harder.

Hikaru's expression changed. For a split second, I could have sworn I saw the same look in his eyes that he gets when he thought up of a new game to play. His demeanor changed as he spoke, "Well, I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru that are the real troublemakers."

Kaoru suddenly stopped laughing, "Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

"I may suggest them but you're the one who gets really into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass out of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Adrian our toy. I noticed you were quick to make a pass at him. Admit it, Hikaru. You're actually in love with him, aren't you?"

Hikaru blushed, looking at his brother with a shocked expression on his face. My heart sped up inside of my chest even though I knew that something was going on between the two of them and I shouldn't take this seriously.

"You got it all wrong, Kaoru. Man, you're such a freaking idiot. I mean, why would I fall for he-him? Totally not my type."

"Awesome, this is just perfect," I heard Renge's voice. I looked around but couldn't see her. That was until she somehow came from beneath the floor.

_What. The. Hell? _

"Our beloved enigmatic Adrian is in the middle of a beautiful yet pointed four-sided romantic relationship."

_Four-sided?_ Who was she adding to this? _Oh. Haruhi. _

"And to make it even more excited, two of Adrian's admirers are twins torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice."

"Oh, butt out otaku," the twins said together. I turned my attention back on them.

_Oh, I see now. _

The rest of the time of the club was canceled due to the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru weren't on good terms. They had kept yelling at each other and saying the most absurd things. Believe it or not, the girls seemed to love it. Stating that they were fighting over me. That couldn't be further from the truth.

XXX

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders as I was walking towards the limo that was waiting for me. "What do you want, Hikaru?" I asked without looking at him.

"How are you able to tell it's me when you didn't even look?" he asked me.

"Because you're the one that really seems to get in my personal space," I turned to look at him, "Can I help you?"

He smirked, "Glad you brought it up. I need you to drop me off at home. The last thing I want is to share a limo with Kaoru." He spat his brother's name.

I rolled my eyes, "You're an idiot." He stopped in his tracks, letting go on my shoulder. I had to turn around to look at him.

"That's not very nice. I thought we were friends."

"That has nothing to do with it," I sighed. "But fine," I turned back around to walk towards the awaiting driver, "Let's go."

The ride to Hikaru's house was a quiet one. That was until I turned to him, "What are you and Kaoru doing?"

He turned, frowning, "What do you mean? We're in a fight."

I quirked a brow, "I find that hard to believe. I doubt something like that would ever cause that much of a fight. You and your brother are way too close for something so small to cause you to fight. Plus I've heard that the two of you have always been together forever and have never had a fight. This is just another one of the infamous Hitachiin pranks."

His eyes widened at me, "But… How?" His eyes turned to a hard stare, "How do you keep doing this?"

I blinked, "Doing what?"

He looked away, "You can tell us apart… And now you can tell when we are just acting… I don't get it. No one could tell."

I shrugged, changing the subject, "Is it true that the two of you used to prank girls that liked you?"

His eyes snapped to look at me, "What?!"

"I heard that whenever a girl left a love letter the two of you would pull some kind of prank on them and it would make them cry."

His eyes turned dark, "You'd trust those rumors?"

"Are you saying they aren't true?" I watched as he looked troubled.

"No," he finally said, "They are true."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" he said to me with a frown, "They asked for it. It's their own fault for being so gullible and for being so mean."

"Why are they mean?"

He looked angrily at me, "You'd never understand."

"I won't if you don't tell me what you did and why."

He seemed to calm down, thinking about it. He suddenly looked annoyed, "I don't get you." He looked in front, "Whatever. I'll tell you so you'll leave me alone." He paused before continuing, telling me about their prank on the girls. "You probably think we are heartless, don't you?"

I looked in front of me, "No." I felt his eyes on me, "I mean, it's terrible that it made them cry but I can understand why the both of you would do it. It upsets me that none of them passed your test. It's kinda shitty they fell for it every time. I'm sorry. It must have been painful thinking that girls would be willing to date the other twin instead of the one she supposedly liked."

I really meant every word. It must have been lonely for them thinking that girls would be okay with the other twin. It wasn't right. If they had really cared about the twin they had confessed their feelings to then the other twin shouldn't have been an option. Especially that easily. No wonder I had heard rumors of how isolated the twins had been in middle school. If people kept doing stuff like that and hurting them… I felt pain in my heart.

"Ar-Are you crying?" Hikaru asked me sounding shocked and even concerned. "Hey, don't cry."

I hadn't realized that I had started to cry until he had pointed it out. Hot tears slid down my cheeks. I didn't know what had gotten over me. The tears just wouldn't stop. I knew I was making Hikaru uncomfortable beside me but I couldn't do anything about it. The idea that they had gone through that just because they were identical was heartbreaking. It was no wonder they kept people at arm's length. I understood them a little more now. I could relate in some way.

I wiped the tears away after a few minutes, "I'm okay now. Sorry. I'm not usually such a crybaby. I guess it upset me more than I thought." I turned to look at him, "I'm sorry that happened to the two of you."

I couldn't read his expression, "You know. You're a weird girl."

My lips twisted up, "Yeah. I get that a lot. I take it as a compliment." It was a lot better than the other things I was called.

"It wasn't. You're not like other girls. I don't get you at all."

"Is it that bad that I'm not like other girls?"

"No…"

I laughed at the look he was giving me. It was like he wasn't quite sure about his answer. "You don't have to force yourself, Hikaru," I laughed some more. His cheeks were flushed.

"I wasn't," he huffed, looking away.

I couldn't help but smile at his reactions. Hikaru seemed to have a way to make me feel relaxed. It was almost like everything I had experienced since my parents' death was insignificant. It was kind of nice to have someone around that knew that I wasn't actually a guy. It's been a few weeks and he had kept his promise. He was still kind of hard to figure out sometimes but I could read him like an open book whenever it came to his brother.

"You should laugh more often," I heard him mumbled.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, a smile still on my lips. I felt like we had gotten closer now. For two people that have been pushing others away, we somehow seemed to open up to each other. And I found that I didn't quite mind it.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the fav and follows! ^0^

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Prank**

**(Adrian's POV) **

I wasn't quite sure what my eyes were seeing. I had blinked, rubbed my eyes but nothing worked for the image to disappear before me. The Hitachiin twins were throwing objects at each other. I thought they were supposed to be so close. Had they gotten into a fight? I wondered what it was about. Not to mention that they had tried their hair a different color. One was pink and the other was blue. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

_What in the world?_

"Yukimura-san," I heard a girl's voice call my name. I turned to look at her as she looked at me with concern in her eyes. With her hands up in front of her chest like a prayer, she said, "Can't you help them make up? They've been at it for a while now."

I tried to stay in character but I was curious, "What can I do?"

"Well, you are the closest to the twins than anyone else," she informed me.

My eyes widened at that. Why hadn't Aiden told me she was that close to the twins? I guess there were things she left out. She would tell me about the personalities and other background information that I would need to know. But anything to do with her emotions or relationships with them were left out. I was I supposed to be her disguised at me if she didn't tell me everything?

My mind wandered to my sister. I frowned, worried about her. This morning she had almost fainted when we were about to eat breakfast. I had to drag her back to her bed, promising that I would go to school for her. She didn't have a fever or anything. She didn't seem sick but her face had been so pale. I wished I could have stayed with her. Not be at school.

"Well," I said as my eyes glanced at the feuding brothers, "I will try…" She seemed to be happy with my answer. I sighed, walking towards Haruhi. I whispered to her, "Mind explaining to me what is going on?"

She looked at me with an annoyed expression, "They are still fighting from yesterday. And they won't stop insulting each other and making a scene."

"Ah," I said before an arm was wrapped around my shoulder.

"Adrian, you're on my side, right?" the blue-haired asked me. I had to admit that I was a loss for words. Even though they had dyed their hair to be easily identified, I still had no clue who was who. I hoped they would call each other's names so I could make a mental note of it.

I was suddenly pulled by the arm by the pink haired twin, "No way, Kaoru. Adrian is on my side."

_So, the blue haired one is Kaoru. That means that Hikaru is the pink haired on. _

Kaoru looked angrily at his brother, "Like that will happen." He looked me with a smile, "You can be my new twin."

"Come again?" I asked him, unsure if I had heard him correctly.

"We match," he said gesturing to his hair.

_But I already have a twin. _

"No thanks. I'm not interested," I said, moving away from Hikaru. Aiden was more aloof then me so I took that approach. I was about to walk to an empty desk to sit but I was grabbed by my elbow. I was dragged out of the classroom by Hikaru for some strange reason. He brought me to an empty room with files. I looked at him as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Can I help you?"

He stood in front of the closed to as if to make sure I couldn't escape. He was looking at me so intensely I thought that my act would falter. "I know you're the imposter," he informed me. His words hit me hard but I put a poker face on to keep him from knowing my shock.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Hikaru," I said to him.

"Where is the real Adrian?" he asked me.

"I am the real Adrian," that was one of the most honest things I could say.

He stepped towards me, towering over me but I stood my ground. He smirked, "The real Adrian would have stepped back." No, I couldn't be wrong about her character. Was she different at home? Or maybe I had once again projected a version of her when she was young and fearless. Why was he able to figure this out? He leaned in, "If you want to prove it, then what is our little secret from yesterday?"

I was stumped. He had backed me to a figurative wall. I had no idea what this secret was. Aiden hadn't told me anything about it. I recalled what the girl had told me earlier about being close to the twins. I was selfishly jealous that they had a secret between them. She hardly talked to me about anything.

"I…" I said, trying to figure out to get out of this situation but found none. I sighed, dropping my arms. I looked up at him with a smile, "Fine. You caught me. I'm not the Adrian that you have come to know. But I am the real Adrian. I didn't lie about that."

He looked at me with a look of surprise, "What?"

"Do you know?" I asked him, "About the reason why I have to switch with the other Adrian?"

He looked smugly back at me, "That's she's a girl? Yeah. I know that."

I scratched my head pulling some of my hair, "She didn't tell me that either." I turned my focus back to him, "Let me start with properly introducing myself. My name is Yukimura Adrian. I asked her to take my place here at Ouran while I attend a regular school in disguise."

He gave me a look, "Why the hell would you do that?"

I shrugged, "For her." I continued, "Listen. If this got out she would have to leave Japan and I wouldn't be able to have her in my life ever again." I bowed my head, "So, please. Keep this to yourself."

"Just answer me something."

I straightened my back, "What is it?"

"Who is she to you? Who is she really?" I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

I couldn't help but smile brightly at him, "She's my twin sister. We've been separated for over five years. It's been hard without her. We used to be so close when we were kids. Inseparable really." I looked away, "But ever since she's come to stay here with me… I don't know. If you want to know the real her I couldn't tell you." I looked back at him, "All I can tell you is who she was."

"Separated from your twin…" he looked like he was processing it all, "I don't know what I'd do if Kaoru wasn't in my life."

"It looks like she trusts you," I told him, "If she told you her secret. Then you've been much closer to her than I have been." I smiled, "Though I wished it was with me, I am relieved that she has someone she can open up with." I pointed at him with a serious gaze, pointing at him, "But you hurt her and I will be sure you will regret it for the rest of your life."

He looked away from me, "Like I would intentionally hurt her."

"Than can I ask you to look after her?" I asked him, "I'd feel a lot better knowing she has someone she can trust and count on. I know that something has been bothering her. But she won't tell me anything. Maybe you can get through to her."

He looked at me, a hand at the back of his head, "Yeah. Sure. I think I can do that."

I smiled at him in gratitude, "Thank you, Hikaru." I looked at him with a new question, "What gave me away?"

He shrugged, turning to open the door, "Even if you are convincing and a good actor, you're just not her."

_Fair enough. _My heart felt heavy with mixed feelings. I was upset that my sister had grown closer to a boy she had just meant a month ago. But I also felt happy that she did. I didn't want her to be alone. I wanted her to be happy. I suddenly felt like my decision to switch with her was a good one. She met him because of that decision. I couldn't regret that. Yet. I smiled one last time before taking back my role as my sister pretending to be me. _You made a good friend, Aiden. _

XXX

The day had gotten even more ridiculous with the twin brothers as they argue amongst themselves. They argued during lunch, causing a huge scene. I was once again asked by people to intervene and help them reconsider. But I doubt Hikaru would listen to me now that he knew I wasn't Aiden. I have decided for secrecy reasons that I will call her 'Ai', as in the word for love in Japanese, while referring to her as a girl. It will make it a little less complicated in my head. Not that it really made it less complicated.

Aiden was my sister but it was not me in disguise. I had taken her identity from her. Adrian was me but it was my sister taking my place. I had to create a new identity for her in my mind for me to process all this without getting a headache. Ai would be a good name for her to go by in the meantime if she ever wanted to be a girl again.

My thoughts snapped back into reality as I heard Haruhi the twins on their hides to stop them from fighting. I watched as they exchanged words until it was revealed that it had been all a prank orchestrated by the Hitachiin twins in order for them to entertain themselves and get Haruhi to invite them over to her house. There was apparently nothing worse than a pair of twins with too much time on their hands.

We were about to accept our first guests before Aiden walked in the door in the disguise: wig, contacts, glasses, and all. I stood up from the couch to go greet her, "Aiden, what are you doing here?"

She shook her head, "You're parents stopped by. They told me to get out. So, here I am."

"What do you mean get out?" I asked her, feeling my heart drop.

"They didn't like that I took the day off school," she answered me, her eyes wandered around the room.

"Aiden," I heard Haruhi greet her with a smile, "It's nice to see you again."

I watched Aiden smile at her, "You too. I don't come and see Adrian at his host club enough."

I frowned, "That's not my fault." The twins came to lean on her shoulders as they greeted her with smiles that told me they were about to tease her. Before they could say anything to her, I asked, "How is Ai feeling?"

She looked at me with a confused expression, "What?"

I gave her a look, "Ai. She was sick this morning. That's why you didn't go to school. To take care of her."

Realization sparked in her eyes, "Oh." She sighed, "She could be better but she's surviving."

"Who is Ai?" Kaoru asked us in curiosity.

"Yeah. That's what I would like to know," his brother added while the rest of the hosts agreed with them.

"My girlfriend," she blurted out, her face turning a deep shade of pink. I knew she immediately regretted saying that. She looked absolutely mortified.

I laughed inside of my head, _She's in a relationship with herself. How funny._

"Your girlfriend?" the who I knew as Suoh asked, looking at her before smiling brightly, "Ah. To be in love."

She looked away in embarrassment, "Yeah. Well…"

"Wait," Hikaru started, looking at me, "Is she…?" He seemed to be looking at me for confirmation. I was sure he was asking me if Ai was my sister.

"Yeah. She is," I answered him.

"Did I miss something?" Kaoru asked, looking between the three of us.

"No," Hikaru responded, "I just wanted to know if she was okay." I had to give him props for that lie.

"Anyway," Aiden said as she looked at me, "Mind if I hang out here while you entertain guests? I have literally no place to go right now."

I looked at her with an apologetic expression, "Sorry about that. My parents can be a little bit… Um… Strict."

"That is putting it mildly," she said as she brushed the twins off of her and came to hug me. I was shocked at the physical contact until I realized she was doing so to whisper to me, "I still feel like crap so… Just warning you." She pulled away from me, trying her best to make the best impression of me, "Missed you."

"Uh… yeah," I was so happy that she had hugged me. But I was also concerned about her health. I couldn't believe that my parents had told her to get out because she was sick from school. That was unfair. I had to make a mental note to have a conversation about that.

"So, Aiden," I watched as Hikaru wrap his arms around her shoulder, "tell me about that girlfriend of yours."

"Is she cute?" Kaoru added.

"Come on, guys," Haruhi started, "Leave him alone. I'm sure he doesn't want to answer your hundred questions."

"But Haruhi, we just want to get to know more about Adrian's friend," they both said in perfect sync. I remembered when my sister and I were able to do that.

Aiden smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "It's okay. They are just jealous I even have a girlfriend and they don't." I nearly laughed at the Hitachiin's expressions. So far, my sister was doing a decent enough job pretending to be me. "But she's sick right now. I'm concerned for her. That's why I'm not quite myself today. Sorry," she said to them and looked at me. I nodded. That had been perfect. It was offering an excuse as to why she wasn't so 'go-lucky' today, which I normally was. She played it off very well.

"I do not an issue with your friend staying here for the time being," Ootari said to me, "So, long as he doesn't cause any trouble to this club and its guests."

She brought a hand up to her face with a salute, "Aye, aye, Captain Sir." I watched in amusement as she went to sit in a chair, the twins following her to ask her more questions about Ai. This was going to be an interesting couple of hours.


	11. Chapter 11

akagami hime chan : Haha yeah. There's a lot going on there XD but it will keep progressing. Hope you keep enjoying it.

Thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews!

Check out Pinterest links on my profile page for character stuff. I'll be adding some stuff on there here and there. (I will let you know when there are new things)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Shared Secret**

**(Aiden's POV) **

For once, in a long time, I was early to class and had arrived before my three friends. Some of the girls had greeted me but they didn't stay for a full conversation. I was lost in deep thought with my hand resting on top of my palm. I was thinking back to yesterday when I had been kicked out of the apartment because I had called in sick to school. Of course, it was only until Adrian was with me that we could go back. This only made me feel uneasy. I was painfully aware of how easily I could be thrown out.

_But I don't know how much longer I can… _I stopped myself from thinking about it. I shouldn't dwell on that. I had to focus on staying here for my brother. Why was it so hard? Yesterday, my body had decided to be against me. I suppose that everything that had happened to me was finally catching up. Yet, I refused to go down without a fight. I would continue to bury everything deep inside me.

"Which one are you this time?" I heard Hikaru's voice whisper in my ear. This had caused me to jump in my sit, my mind coming out of my thoughts. I turned to look at him, his face was close time mine as he leaned down to my level.

"Hikaru, you are in my personal space again," I told him, sending him a look to back away from me.

He laughed, stepping away, "Glad you're back. How are you feeling?"

"... Fine," my eyes wandered around the room, "Where's Kaoru?" I turned back to look at Hikaru who frowned at me. "You're like never apart," I told him, "It's kind of weird not seeing you two together. By the way," I pointed at his blue hair, "Loving the hair." In the corner of my eyes, I saw Haruhi entering the classroom with Kaoru as they talked to each other. "Kaoru has pink hair, huh?" I let out.

I was already aware that they had colored their hair yesterday. They had swapped colors today. But I couldn't let them know that. I wasn't supposed to know. Or at least, Hikaru would find it weird if I knew. Maybe I was thinking about it too much.

I turned back to look at Hikaru that was still frowning, "Now you are just making it way too easy for me to tell you both apart."

"Somehow," he started as he turned away to look at our friends walking towards us, "I feel like you will never get it wrong." I felt a sort of warmth in my chest from his words. Somehow, they had meant a great deal to me. It was like he was putting his faith in me. That he trusted me.

"It's nice to see you smiling, Adrian," Haruhi said as she stood in front of me with a smile on her face. I was stunned to find out that I had just been smiling. I didn't even realize it. Her smile widened, "Good morning."

I nodded at her, "Morning."

"Is your friend's girlfriend feeling better?" she asked me.

_Aw crap. _I had completely forgotten about Adrian's idea of making a new 'me'. My identity as a girl was now 'Ai' and somehow I had gotten myself in a relationship with 'Aiden' aka me or my brother depending who is pretending to be Aiden.

I groaned, letting my head hit the desk, "She's fine." _But I won't be if people keep asking me about all this. _

"Did something happen?" Kaoru asked me, seeming concerned.

I lifted my head off my desk to look at him, "No. But talking about their relationship just… Confuses me. I'd rather not." I was saved by the teacher walking in to start the day. Haruhi shifted to her seat in front of me while the twins sat on either side of me.

XXX

Another day at the host club. I was once again asked to seat with the twins as it had been requested of us. I was sitting on some chairs with the girls as the twins were standing in front of us.

"Time to play 'Which of us is Hikaru?' game," they said in unison, up to their old game.

The girl on my left lifted up her hand to say, "I know. The one with the pink hair is Hikaru."

"We have a winner," they said to her, as they hugged each other. I had to bit my tongue at their lie. I sent them a look that I was not pleased with them.

The long-haired brunette on the couch asked, "So, are you two going to keep your wild hair color even though you've made up? It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

I snorted, muttering under my breath, "Not if they keep lying when someone is wrong." I felt eyes on me. I looked away from them, heat in my cheeks at being caught. I shouldn't have said that out loud.

"What do you mean, Yukimura-san?" the girl on my left asked me.

I sighed, "Today, Hikaru's hair is blue, not pink." I looked at the two of them, "Sorry." I felt like I had spoiled their fun. But I still didn't like how they had lied. Maybe there was a reason I wasn't seeing.

"Wow!" I heard the girls say as they all looked at me with smiled and excited looks in their eyes.

"You are really close to them," the black haired one said.

"It's so amazing how you can easily tell them apart like that," the brunette said.

"I'm so jealous," the one on my left said, "I wish I could do it easily like you."

_Then maybe you should stop seeing them as one entity here to entertain you and actually take the effort of getting to know them, pay real attention to them. _I was surprised at my own thoughts.

I looked away, letting the next words fall from my lips, "It's important to me."

"What do you mean?" one of the girls asked me.

"Well," I started, "It's not like I am doing it to win something. It's important to me that they know that I can tell them apart because they aren't just amazing together but also individually." Why did I have to say something so embarrassing like that? I didn't dare look up.

"Oh, Yukimura-san," I heard a girl say as if close to tears, "That is so beautiful."

"Yukimura-san is really a tsundere like his friend told us."

My back straightened up, "I am not!" My face must have been a deep shade of red. "Gah!" I let out, bringing my hands to cover up my face.

"So cute~!"

"I want Yukimura-san to end up with one of them even more now!"

"Me too!"

"It would make me melt!"

_Why do they insist on shipping me with them?!_

"Does anyone else think that Yukimura-san is adorable blushing like that?"

"Yes! He is totally adorable!"

"He is so enigmatic and with his tsundere added character it's even better!"

"I am NOT a tsundere!" I finally yelled, getting up to go head myself in the other room inside the music room. I hated my brother so much for putting that in their minds. Ugh. Now it seemed like I was stuck with it. I leaned my back against the wall, telling myself to take deep breaths. I closed my eyes to keep myself from boiling over.

"Somebody couldn't get out of there fast enough," I heard Hikaru's voice say after he opened and closed the door.

"Not in the mood, Hikaru," I warned him.

"It's Kaoru."

"Ha," I faked a laugh, "And I'm the Easter Bunny."

I heard him chuckle, "Couldn't even fool you now, huh?"

"Nope."

I heard his footsteps coming closer before stopping a foot away, "They bothered you that much?"

"No," I said as I opened my eyes, "It bothers me that I was painted as a tsundere. I'm not that hostile and cold, am I?"

He looked at me in amusement, "You don't exactly scream cheerful and warm."

I glared at him, "That's not funny." He laughed at me, causing me to frown at him. "It really isn't funny, Hikaru!" I shouted at him, making him stop laughing. I was stunned I had gotten so angry and took it out on him. I turned away, "Sorry. I..." I felt so guilty to have yelled at him like that.

"Are you really dating him?"

My eyes shot up from the sudden question, "What?"

"Aiden. Are you dating him?" he asked me. He had a serious face on.

"Uh," I let out, "No. He just said that to cover my real identity. No one can find out." I hadn't really realized how tense he was until his body seemed to relax.

"Good," he said, looking away, "I really don't like that guy." This time it was my turn to laugh. He turned his head to look at me, his expression only making me laugh even harder.

"S-stop… looking… at me…" I said between breaths. My body slid down the wall, arms clenched around my middle. My sides were beginning to hurt. Why had I found that so funny? Because was meant to be me in disguise. And then my brother took that persona over. It was funny because he disliked me and my brother as Aiden. I couldn't help myself at the absurdity of it all.

"..." Hikaru was still looking down at me with a look of astonishment. It was as if he weren't sure what he was seeing.

I had to rub at my eyes to dry the tears of laughter that were falling down my cheeks. Why was it that when I was around Hikaru I was either crying or laughing? He just had that kind of effect on me. It was strange but to me, I saw Hikaru as my best friend. I kind of wonder what he would say if I told him that.

"Sorry," I was finally able to say without laughing, having calmed down, "I don't like the guy either."

I bit my lip in an attempt to not start laughing again. It was probably not in the same way as Hikaru. I disliked 'Aiden' because he was a fake persona. It was everything that was wrong with my life. I wasn't allowed to be my real self. No matter what. Even if I hadn't taken Adrian's place at Ouran, I would have still been forced to be someone I am not. I hated what 'Aiden' stood for. I guess I was grateful to my brother to have given me a separate identity. As 'Ai', I could be myself. Who that may be.

"Is everything okay in here?" Kaoru asked as he walked into the room. He looked between the two of us, "Okay. Is someone going to tell me what is going on?" Hikaru and I exchanged a glance. Kaoru frowned at us, "Are you keeping secrets from me?"

"Don't be upset with Hikaru," I said, standing up as I dusted myself, "I made him promise not to tell anyone."

Kaoru suddenly smiled at us, "Oh. I see. That's okay then. I'm surprised he hasn't told me. He usually tells me everything."

"Kaoru," he said his brother's name with pink cheeks.

I turned to Hikaru, "Is it bothering you? Keeping it from your brother?"

He looked at me for a second before looking away, "It doesn't matter. I promised…" I glanced at Kaoru. I honestly felt bad for making Hikaru keep this from his brother. They were really close siblings. I didn't want Hikaru to have to keep hiding this from him.

"If you trust your brother, then so do I," I said before looking at his bewildered expression. I turned back to Kaoru, "But first, you have to promise me the same thing. That you will not tell another soul my secret."

Kaoru looked at his brother as if to ask him if it was okay that I tell him my secret. I shrugged that off. He turned to me with a smile, "I promise. My brother and I will keep your secret as if our lives depend on it."

That was the moment that Kaoru was made aware that I was a girl taking my twin brother's place at Ouran. I made sure to say it in hushed whispers so no one that would be eavesdropping could hear us. If this secret was let out… I didn't want to think about what would happen. I was putting all my faith and trust in the 'devil twins'. Little did I know, that this shared secret was only the beginning of our story.


	12. Chapter 12

Margie : Thank you so much! I am so glad to hear when someone likes my story. ^_^ I hope you keep enjoying it.

Check out my Pinterest account located on my profile to check out some photos of the characters and their apartment if you haven't yet. I will let you all know when I add anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Love Letter**

**(Kaoru's POV) **

I had known for a few weeks now that Hikaru had kept something from me. I also knew that it had something to do with Adrian. I wasn't sure I believed that the two of them were hiding. This secret finally all made sense to me. I had to admit that I understood more clearly why my brother had kept this secret from me. After all, this was not his secret to tell. But it did make me wonder if there was something else that motivated him in not telling me. I always knew that Adrian had held my brother's interest. At first, Hikaru saw Adrian as a spoiled idol that was arrogant from 'his' fame. That was the main reason we had tried to play tricks on 'him'. The longer we were around Adrian we found out that 'he' would never make a mistake on figure out which of us was Hikaru. Our fascination only grew more and more. Suddenly, Adrian wasn't an arrogant idol that we had to make a fool of.

I would witness as my brother would observe Adrian more closely as if trying to figure out what 'he' was hiding. A few weeks ago, because he had watched Adrian so closely he had figured out the secret. Adrian had been a girl this whole time. Now, I understood why he had been even more preoccupied and watching her. I caught him take a few quick glances at her in class and during club time. I first thought I was missing something. I was right. He had found out she was a girl. His interest in her only grew since then.

Thinking back, I remembered the times he would look like his mind had wandered off. I'd ask him what he was thinking about. He would get embarrassed and tell me it wasn't anything. I knew my brother enough to know that she had been the one on his mind. Now that he knew he was a she and that she never mixed the two of us up, I could see something he seemed to be clueless of. My brother had just begun to develop feelings for her.

Our world of two had suddenly become three. The secret we all shared seemed to have brought the three of us closer. I also noticed a different side of Adrian, sorry no. I noticed that _Ai_ that had been posing as Adrian this whole time was different when she was alone with my brother. She didn't seem as distant or cold. I witnessed a few times that she had let that guard down and laughed or smiled in his presence. Could it be that she was developing feelings for my brother? Something told me that the two of them would be the last ones to figure out their own feelings for each other.

I let out a sigh, thinking about all of this, _They are both hopeless. _It wasn't like I believed they were in love with each other or anything. I felt as though it was just a small bud waiting to bloom. I had conflicting feelings about it. I found that everything was changing and I didn't know where that would lead. Would I still be as important to my brother?

On the other hand, I saw how they were good for each other. They were affecting each other in a way that everyone could tell. I couldn't say I wasn't happy about that. I was really happy for my brother to have found someone to let in our little world. I liked Ai. She was someone that I could happily let in our little world. Now that I was brought in to this secret, the three of us were always seen together. We had even exchanged numbers. I was certain that everyone in school has noticed just how close the three of us had gotten.

"Earth to Kaoru," I heard my name being called, I hand waving in front of my eyes. I looked up to see that it had been Ai that had called me. She looked at me with a curious expression, "Are enjoying your daydream?" My brother was standing beside her with his hands in his pockets, looking at the two of us. "Come on, Kaoru," she said as she pulled me off my seat, "Time to go to lunch. I'm starving."

"When are you ever not?" Hikaru teased her.

She playfully hit him on the shoulder after letting me go once I was on my feet, "_Ha ha_, Hikaru. _So_, funny." She rolled her eyes before looking at me, "Your brother is so mean to me, Kaoru."

I couldn't help but smile, trying not to laugh at the strange sort of affection they shared together, "Yeah. I know. I live with him." I heard her start laughing. She was doing a good job playing the part of a boy. It was weird to think that it was Ai under there. She really did a convincing job. I had to keep myself from calling her by female pronouns and Ai. Adrian. I had to remind myself to refer to her by that name when in the presence of others.

"Hey! Kaoru~! You're supposed to be on my side!" Hikaru said with a pout.

"I'm sorry," I said playing the part that everyone was expecting from us, "Will you ever forgive me, Hikaru."

He came to hold me, "Of course, Kaoru. I couldn't live without you." I watched in the corner of my eyes that Ai was rolling her eyes. It seemed like she was still not a fan of our 'brotherly love' act. She was different that way. Everyone other girl was swooning at our 'brotherly' affections.

"Are you two done?" she asked us as she started to walk in the direction of the cafeteria, "I'd prefer to be able to eat today. Plus, I told Haruhi to meet us there."

"Ah, yes," I said, moving to stand on her right while Hikaru walked on her left, "You said that you would pay for her meal."

I watched her shrug her shoulder, "It's the least I can do after Haruhi's helped me with my school work." She turned to look at me, "But mister over here was so lost into his daydream." She seemed more amused rather than annoyed.

"If you want help with school," Hikaru started, rubbing his neck without looking at us, "I could help you." She seemed to stop in her tracks, causing the two of us to stop and turn around to be able to look at her.

With a stunned expression, she said, "Are you sure?"

Hikaru furrowed his brows, "You think I'd tell you that if I wasn't?" He huffed, "Nevermind, forget it." He was about to walk away but she moved to grasp his arm. I smiled a little at the fact that Hikaru seemed to be blushing a little.

"No," she said, "I'd really like that. You're so good at physics, math, and chemistry. I'd really like all the help I can get." A tiny smile formed its way on her lips.

I watched in amusement when Hikaru looked away from her. Who knew my brother could be so shy? I had to hold in my laugh. She really did bring out a side to him that was softer when they were around each other. It was just too bad that my brother was an idiot an incapable of figuring out his emotions. Oh, well. It wasn't my job to tell him how to feel or to tell him how he feels. He had to figure it out himself. And besides, I could be wrong and this is just a crush that will pass. For now, I will just have to have fun watching these two.

"Yukimura-san!" a girl called, causing the three of us to stop and looking behind us.

"Yes?" Ai questioned.

The girl moved closer, "Is it true that you will be having a photoshoot after school and won't be able to go to the host club?"

"News travels fast," she muttered under her breath, "Yeah. That's right. It's a promotional photo shoot for the movie I will be starring in. Production starts after the summer break."

The girl squealed, "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the photos. I bet you will look amazing in them."

"...Thanks," Ai said. I could tell she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

The girl started to fidget, blushing, "Well, I…" She started before she forcefully pushed something in Ai's chest. Running away, she said, "Just wanted to give you that. Bye!"

I watched Ai blinked, confusion clear on her face. She looked down in the hand that had reflexively caught the letter. "What in the hell?" she said, looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

I grabbed the note from her hands, "Hikaru, it seemed that Adrian has gotten his very first love letter. What should we do?"

Hikaru moved to wrap his arm around her shoulder, "I say we throw it out. Everyone should know that Adrian belongs to us."

"Hm," I let out with the letter waving in my hand, "Maybe we should. It will be the only way for everyone to know just how serious we are." At this point, I wasn't so surprised at the way my brother would refer to Ai as 'ours'.

She rolled her eyes, playfully hitting Hikaru's abdomen with her elbow, "Stop it." She quickly snatched the letter from my hands, "If anyone should choose what to do with it, it's me." She sighed, "Can we please-." She was cut off by her stomach growling. Frowning, "You both will make me starve to death with your twin shenanigans."

We both laughed at her. I really did like Ai. She was good for my brother. If only the idiot would notice.

XXX

**(Aiden's POV) **

"What's that?" Haruhi questioned me after we had ordered our food and taken our seats. The note sat on the table waiting to be read.

"A love letter, apparently," I mumbled out as I took another bite of my food.

She smiled at me, "I bet it's not the first time you got one. You have so many fans, after all." I took another bite of my food, unsure of how to answer. "Are you going to answer her?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "it's not like I will leave her hanging like that but it's awkward. I don't even know who she is."

She nodded in understanding, "That's true. But you could just go on a date with to get to know her."

I jumped a little from the sound of Hikaru's hand slamming against the table from his spot on my left, "Why would he do that?!"

"Hikaru, calm down," Kaoru said to his brother from my other side.

"What do you mean? It is a good way to get to know someone. I don't see what the big deal is," she responded to Hikaru's question.

"Hikaru's right," I said. I saw from the corner of my eyes, Hikaru looking at me with a stunned expression but he seemed to relax in his seat. I explained, "I can't just go around dating just anyone. It would cause too many issues with the press."

She brought her hand up, a finger on her chin in thought, "Oh, yeah. That's true. I guess I wasn't thinking about that. Must be hard to be an idol and having to worry about that."

"It is what it is," I said before putting more food in my mouth.

My brother did have it rough. The media was always on him. Even I had a few run-ins with them because I was meant to be him. Thankful they weren't allowed on school grounds. Being an idol just seemed like too much work to me. I didn't know how he could do it. He really was amazing, compared to me. His parents never stopped reminding me that I wasn't good enough to be in his life. It was so hard. I loved my brother so much. I wanted to be in his life. But it was slowly killing me inside. All I could think about was how right his parents were. That was why I didn't want to burden him with my problems. He didn't need more stress added on.

_I need to do whatever I can to support him. Even if it is hurting me. _My brother meant the world to me, after all.

**Sorry if I made Kaoru a little OC. I hope I did a well enough job in his POV. ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

Margie : Lol XD you haven't seen it all yet.

Ichigo0-0Rose : Awww thank you so much! I'm glad you are liking it :) I hope you keep enjoying it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Sucked In**

"Mind telling me why you had to take it upon yourselves to drive me home?" I asked the twins as we all rode their limousine to the apartment I shared with Adrian. It had been a couple of weeks since Kaoru had joined our secret circle. I was always worried they would accidentally refer to me as a girl but they never did. I really did start to see them as my best friends. But even though I saw them as my best friends, I was still closest to Hikaru. He would always be the first to have found out my secret. Other then the twins, Haruhi was a close friend to me. I still felt guilty about keeping her in the dark.

"How else were we going to be able to talk to Ai?" Kaoru asked me.

I sighed, "You're making it sound like I have a split personality or something. I'm just pretending to be my brother during school. That's all." I looked between the two of them, "Well? What's so important that you would need to talk to me and not the person I pretend to be?" They exchanged a grin, making me regret asking instantly.

"We thought you should know that we have plans to go to a water theme park tomorrow and are kidnapping Haruhi," Kaoru started.

"And you're coming along," Hikaru added to me, watching my expressions.

"Are you both crazy? How is that a good idea? How do I explain why I don't go shirtless?" I asked them with a worried frown. I did not like this idea at all.

Hikaru waved off, "You worry too much. We promised we would do everything to help you keep your secret."

Kaoru nodded his head, "Yeah. We will just say that you don't like to swim or something." I stared at the two of them as if they had both gone nuts. What were they thinking? There was no way that would even work.

"We would like you to be the one to come and not your brother," they both continued as they looked at me, waiting for me to give my answer.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, "Fine." They cheered as they both gave me a side hug from their positions on either side of me. "But if anything goes wrong I will hold you both responsible," I warned them.

They both grinned at me, "Nothing to worry about. We will all have fun."

_I really hope so. _I hoped I would not come to regret this decision. I had to admit though, I was excited to go hang out with everyone outside of school. This would be my first time with them. It had been a while since I could enjoy myself like this. I couldn't believe I would say this but the best thing that had happened to me was Hikaru figuring out my secret. I didn't feel so alone anymore. Was I really okay for me to let them in? If Adrian hadn't asked me to swap with him, I would have never met Hikaru and the others. Were my friendships just circumstantial? It was hard to believe how different it would have been if I hadn't swapped with my brother. For the very first time, I felt lucky to have been given these conditions and having to pretend to be someone else. Funny wasn't it? I still felt like I was losing myself to the fakeness of my situation. But with Hikaru and Kaoru it felt all so meaningless. I could be happy because they knew that I was someone else and not who I pretended to me. Could I really one day show them everything?

XXX

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" Haruhi asked me as she sat beside Kaoru in the limo. She looked incredibly confused and worried, holding on her bag. The twins had suddenly walked behind her, grabbing on her arms, and pushed her into the limo with us. I didn't quite understand why they had gone about it that way but it was far too late for me to do anything about it now.

I shrugged, "We are going swimming. Apparently."

I watched as she frowned, "Wow. That's why I had been pushed in a limousine against my will?"

"I don't think they were thinking about how that would look," I told her before looking at the two boys in the vehicle. They both looked at each other, confused. "Two boys grabbing a girl and pushing her in a car," I said before their faces lit up on realization. Their faces paled.

"We would never," Hikaru started.

"Do anything like _that_," Kaoru added. They both seemed like they regretted their actions as it dawned on them what it could have looked. I guess it was good that they were appalled by the idea of something like that to happen.

"I know that," I said, straightening my back, "But Haruhi is a girl in a limo with three guys. I would have been just as worried too if I were in her shoes."

"Oh no," Haruhi said, earning our attention, "I didn't think that any of you would do anything like that. I was just really confused as to what was going on. Now that I know, you can stop and I can leave."

"Nope," I said to her, "If I am forced to go, so are you." I raised a brow, "I need you, Haruhi. I can't handle the twin shenanigans without you."

"Hey!" the twins both whined.

I laughed, sticking my tongue at the both of them, "I say that with affection."

"It's nice to see how the three of you have gotten so close," I turned my gaze to see that Haruhi was warmly smiling at us, "You're different when you are with them, Adrian. It's like you let go to whatever that's bothering you."

I was at a loss, "... Whatever that's been bothering me…?"

She nodded her head, a finger to her chin as she thought, "How can I explain it? It's like you've been holding yourself back behind a wall. But somehow, when you are with them that wall is brought down." Her smile brightened, "I think that's really great. I was worried about you but now I'm not so worried anymore."

I was stunned. She knew that I had been hiding behind a wall to keep anyone out. She was right about that and right about the twins being able to break down that wall. Whenever I was around them it was like my past faded away and I was living in the moment, free to enjoy their presence. And that had all started with Hikaru. I wasn't sure I could trust anyone and I was forced to believe in him and his ability to keep my secret. I guess my trust in them was increasing because of that. For the first time in years, I felt there were people I could let down my guard around.

"You were worried?" I asked her. That was another thing that had surprised me. She knew about my wall but was worried about me.

"Of course," she said, the smile still on her lips, "I don't know what it is that has bothered you but I know it must have been painful. I'm just glad that you seem a lot happier now."

Was I really that easy to read? I pursed my lips, "It freaks me out how perceptive you can be." I looked away, mocking, "And here I thought I had a splendid poker face." I heard the two boys snicker.

"Oh no," Kaoru said in between giggles, "You don't."

"Yeah," Hikaru added, "We've known for a while that something has been bothering you."

"We just haven't asked," they continued in unison.

My mouth dropped, dramatically, "Harsh, guys. Harsh. What you are all telling me is I am a terrible actor." They all laughed at my dramatic display. I couldn't stop myself, I laugh along with them. It was true. Whenever I was with them, the pain in my heart seemed less excruciating. I could breathe. They didn't know it back then but they were saving me.

XXX

"Here," Hikaru said, handing me black swim shorts and a loose red T-shirt. To be honest, I was happy that the twins had brought me something to wear. I had my black binding tank top underneath my clothes to keep my very womanly figure to show. But I hadn't really given it much thought about having swimwear. "Hurry and put them on," he said as he turned his back on me to exit the men's changing room, "Kaoru and I will be waiting just outside." I nodded my head as he left me alone. The other boys had already changed and left to go have their fun.

I quickly changed into the clothes and joined my friends that were patiently waiting outside for me. I noticed Hikaru staring at me. "What?" I asked him.

"You're really flat," he said bluntly with an uninterested expression.

Kaoru was stunned, whispering to his brother, "Hikaru, even if she's flat chested, you can't say something like that about a girl."

I rolled my eyes as I walked passed them to go join the others. As I passed them, in a hushed tone, I said, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm wearing a binding shirt underneath." I kept walking, not even bothering to see their expressions. I wasn't interested in knowing.

I looked around at my surroundings. I could have sworn I had gone to the tropics. There were birds that were not found in Japan. And the plants either. It was beautiful but there was something fake about this whole thing that prevented me from truly enjoying myself. Perhaps it was because it reminded me of myself. This area was pretending to be a tropic paradise while I pretended to be my idol brother.

Hikaru and Kaoru had already made their way to the pool, playing with a ball. I watched them as they had their fun. My heart felt heavy, my throat dry. I was still deceiving them in a way. I felt that they knew there were other things I haven't told them, but they never pressured me to tell them. That only served to make me feel more guilt. I wanted to tell them everything.

"Is something wrong, Adrian?" I heard Haruhi's concerned voice ask me. I turned to look at her as she looked at me with a frown, "You really don't like water, do you?"

_Right. My cover is that I don't like to be in the water, _I thought as I remembered the excuse the twins had created to prevent me from needing to take off my shirt. But then why did they want me in swim shorts?

I nodded my head as I looked at the two boys are, "I'll be fine. Besides, I don't actually hate water. I just hate swimming."

I stepped away from her to walk towards the current pool, to dip my feet in. The water's temperature was perfect. I almost felt jealous that I wouldn't be able to take a swim. I let myself enjoy the feel of the water at my feet. Putting the headphones I had around my neck. I had decided to bring some entertainment with me seeing as I wouldn't be swimming with everyone. I was glad that I did. I closed my eyes to let the music take me away to a place where everything melted away and I was left with the feeling of peace. I kicked my legs back and forth in the water. I was lost in the music and the soothing feeling of the water at my feet. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there.

I felt a sudden gust of wind that was strange. I opened my eyes to figure out where it was coming from but by the time I did, a huge wave crashed into me. It pulled me into its current with Haninozuka as he yelled and I opened my mouth with a gasp, sucking in water to my lungs. It did not take me long to fall into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

CORRECTED! Sorry, guys. I left you all on a cliffhanger the last chapter. ^-^' don't hate me but that may not be the last one...

Vixeona : Haha. I'm sorry. I do try to update this story once a week when I can. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. ^_^

Margie : I guess you will have to read to find out ;)

RewindandDomey4ever : Hahaha. I'm sorry :') I couldn't help myself there. Lucky for you that I'm updating now so you see what happens next. ^.^

: I'm not sure if that was sarcasm or not when you said my cliffhanger was cool but I'll take it. lol. And awww. Thank you so much. So glad that you like it. ^-^ And I know I'm a little bias but I love this ship too 0.0

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Rescue**

**(Hikaru's POV) **

One second, my brother and I were enjoying ourselves by teasing _Boss_ about Haruhi. Everything was going great. It was far too easy to get reactions from him. His reactions were amusing. Ai was sitting by the current pool with her headphones on. I had wanted her to join us but she seemed peaceful. I didn't want to disturb her. But I would later one. I hoped to scare her. I wondered what she would look like if I did.

Then it happened. Kaoru and I had started a water gun fight with _Boss. _What was an innocent turned into something I had never wanted. Out of nowhere, a giant wave crashed into Ai, pulling her and Honey out of reach from us.

My mouth opened to scream her name but I froze. My whole body felt glued to the spot. I had just witnessed someone that I had finally considered as my friend being pulled away. My mind began to panic, imagining different scenarios. I clenched my teeth together as I moved to run after them. I had to find her. But every stupid way we ran to there were alligators. I was beginning to be pissed off and irritated. Why the hell were there alligators?! If it wasn't bad enough, we had to walk through a jungle to try to find them and now it had to rain too!

"Calm down, Hikaru. I'm sure we will find them," Kaoru attempted to calm me but I just couldn't relax. His hand was on my shoulder to reassure me.

"I can't," I said under my breath, my body shaking, "I can't just wait around here anymore!" I left the shelter, running into the rain and back into the jungle. I didn't care about getting wet or whatever danger there was. I only cared about finding my friend.

_What if she's hurt?_ My teeth clenched at the thought.

"Hikaru! Wait up! I'm coming with you!" I heard Kaoru's voice not far behind me.

"We've wasted enough time," I said, not stopping for a single second, "What if they have been separated by the current and she's alone out there, Kaoru?!"

"Than we will find her together," he said, catching up to me.

"..." I was just about to call out her name but decided against it, "Adrian!"

"Adrian!" Kaoru screamed along with me. We kept screaming her 'name' over and over again. I thought I would lose my voice but I didn't care.

"Hikaru," I stopped in my tracks, I recognized that voice. Kaoru stopped at my side.

I turned to him, "Did you hear that?" He nodded his head. I turned back around, "Adrian!"

"Hi-Hikaru," I heard once again. Her voice was weak. I broke into a run towards her voice. My brother stayed were he was. I made it to a small clearing in the jungle, Ai in the middle of it on her hands and knees. Her head looked towards me, she looked exhausted. She managed to weakly smile at me, "Hikaru."

I don't know what had gotten into me. Relief washed over as I ran to her, gathering her up in my arms. I pulled her to my body. I didn't care that I was on my knees, on cold wet grass as it rained around us. I was just… I was just…

"Ai," my voice spoke as I held her. Her body was so cold and shivering. She had been alone in the rain. I should have gone looking for her sooner instead of staying with the others as they took their time. They had all assumed that Ai and Honey would be together. I didn't know that she had gotten to be a friend that I wanted to protect so bad. But she was _my_ friend and I would protect her. I didn't want anything like this to happen to her again.

"I lost my headphones," she said to me. Here I was, worried about her safety and she was more worried about her headphones.

"Idiot," I let out, irritated at the fact that she didn't seem the least bit concerned at the fact she could have been seriously hurt. Her headphones weren't important in the slightest. They can be replaced. But she couldn't. No one could replace her.

XXX

**(Aiden's POV) **

I had woken up somewhere unfamiliar with a body that ached all over. I felt as though my energy had been zapped right out of me. But I knew I needed to get up and find my friends. I was sure that they would be worried.

_I hope Haninozuka is okay, _I thought as I struggled to get up. I at least knew that nothing had been broken. I didn't feel any severe pain either. I just felt as though I had run a marathon and was about to collapse from fatigue. _I gotta get up and get to the others. _I repeated that over and over again like a mantra. I took small steps forward, willing whatever energy I had in me to move me. The rain that had woken me was pouring all around me. It felt like a giant weight attempting to pull me down. But I kept going until my knees buckled underneath me.

My lungs felt as if they were burning inside of me. I had inhaled so much water that I threw up the moment I woke up. It was a wonder that I didn't drown. My body was shaking as I tried to breathe. It was taking all I had just to keep me up on my knees. I felt so tired that I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Adrian!" I heard someone call.

_That's… Hikaru? _

"Hikaru," I called back as loudly as I could. He called me again. "Hikaru," my throat was so hoarse as I called a second time. I heard his steps as he got closer. Once he was in front of me, I felt overwhelming relief. He had come. He had been looking for me. I felt tears fall down from my eyes. I was silently happy that the rain was washing them away. I attempted a smile, "Hikaru." The moment I had said his name, he ran to me. He gathered me in his arms. I felt the warmth of his body, warm my cold one. I felt safe in his arms. I let his embrace warm me, wrapping my arms around him.

"Ai," he spoke my name. I could hear the relief in his voice. He must have been so worried about me. He really did take his friends seriously. Once he let you in his circle, he was going to be there for you. I was lucky to have a friend like him.

I wasn't sure why I had said my next words. Maybe it was because it was my sad attempt at lightening up the mood. I said, "I lost my headphones."

There were a few moments of silence before he finally spoke, "Idiot." He pulled away from me, looking over my body.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in confusion.

He looked at me with frustration, "What does it look like? I'm seeing if you got hurt anywhere."

"Haha," I let out, "I didn't think you'd be that much of a worry-wort."

His eyes twitched, "Shut up. Are you hurt anywhere?" I shook my head as I watched him sigh in relief, "Good." He stood up, offering me a hand. I frowned at him. He looked at me in annoyance, "Come on."

I looked away, "Um… Well… I'm not hurt but… My body kinda aches and I… I don't think I can…" My eyes widened as he knelt down in front of me, his back facing me. I didn't know what to do.

"Come on," he said, "Hop on. We need to get back to the others." I was hesitant to get on. It was then that the rain had cleared and the artificial sun peaked through the trees. He turned his head to look at me over his shoulder, "Get on. I'm not leaving you out here. So hurry up already."

His words may have sounded harsh but I couldn't help feeling happy. I was stuck at the words: 'I'm not leaving you out here'. I nodded my head. He turned his head back around as I muster some of my energy to wrap my arms around his neck. He easily lifted me up as if I were a feather. Was he secretly strong? It wasn't like I was heavy but I wasn't exactly the lightest either.

"Thank you, Hikaru," I said to him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're my friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't about to let my friend be alone like that," he said to me as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"Not everyone is like you, Hikaru." _I would know. _Terrible memories began to surface in my mind but I buried them back into the deepest parts of my mind.

"Adrian," I heard Kaoru as he jogged towards us. He looked relieved to see us. "You had us worried," he smiled at me, "I'm happy to see that you are okay."

"Thanks to Hikaru for finding me in time. I think I would have passed out," I said, honestly, "I'm so wiped out." I snuggled as much as I could on Hikaru's back, "So sleepy."

"Adrian! Hikaru! Kaoru!" we turned our heads to see all the others, Haninozuka included, walking towards us. Haruhi had a relieved smile on her lips, "I'm so glad you're okay. Did you get hurt?"

I shook my head, "Just super exhausted. I could use a week-long nap." Everyone laughed at my joke.

"I was so worried when I couldn't find you," Haninozuka said with a look of concern, "Thinking you were all alone out there."

I smiled, "It's okay. I wasn't alone for long. Hikaru found me after all." I decided to tease him, "Aren't I lucky to have such a caring friend like him?"

"Knock it off," he said in irritation, "It's not like I was the only one who went looking for you. Kaoru did too."

I laughed, "Lighten up, Hikaru. I'm just happy to have you as my friend." I really was.

"Sure. Whatever you say," he responded, "Don't think you are off the hook though. I will get you back for everything you put us through."

I pouted, "Hikaru~. That's not fair~." Everyone laughed at our childish antics. The incident that had happened, soon forgotten as the laughter filled the jungle. Once we had gotten back to the pools, Kaoru and Hikaru insisted that they should bring me back home right away. Everyone seemed to agree, as I needed to rest. I was glad that they did bring me home. Just a few moments in the limousine and I had fallen asleep.

XXX

**(Kaoru's POV) **

It hadn't surprised me how worried my brother had gotten the moment Ai had been sucked in by a huge wave. I could tell by the way his body was tense and shaking. I hadn't ever seen him so worked up. It was even clearer now just how important Ai had become to my brother. I had been worried too but Hikaru seemed to have lost all patience. He had run off without even considering his own safety. There used to be a time where the only person he would have done that for and it was me.

Ai had made us all worried but Hikaru was the one that was most affected. There was nothing I could say to calm him down and reassure him that she would be okay. All he could think about was her. In the few weeks that we had been friends, I could tell that Hikaru had grown attached to her. I wondered how long it would take him to notice his true feelings for her. The feelings that kept on growing with each passing day.

I truly believed that when my brother would find someone that I would become less important to him. However, Ai was different. She didn't hog my brother for herself. She was always including me in everything and made me feel like I was an important friend to her. The three of us have gotten really close. I didn't lose a brother. I had gained a sister.

"She looks peaceful," I said with a smile as I watched Ai. Her head was on Hikaru's shoulder as she slept. We were on the way to drop her off at her home but the moment we had gotten in the limo she had fallen asleep.

"Yeah…" Hikaru said, his cheeks a touch of pink as he looked at her. His facial features had softened. He really was an idiot for not even noticing that he had feelings for her. But I guess it was way too early for that. He had a crush. Maybe he would notice once he actually fell in love with her. Or maybe not.

"You were really worried about her," I commented.

He looked at me with furrowed brows, "We both were. She's our friend. We need to protect her."

_Yep. We are a long way from any form of confession. _I inwardly sighed, _My brother is a _genius.


	15. Chapter 15

Margie : Aww thanks ^.^ I hope you enjoy this next one too!

**Chapter 15**

**Meeting Ai**

I sighed as I sipped from my can of soda, watching the shenanigans that is the host club unfold before my eyes. I was sitting on the edge of the window as rows upon rows of girl bathing suits were all over the music room. Haruhi had been trying to complete some of her assignments but was disrupted by the twins and their talks about the beach trip they wanted all of us to go on. It had been a week since the pool fiasco. I was surprised they all wanted to go to the beach so soon. I took another sip of my soda, looking out of the windows to block out the boys' ideas of which bathing suit Haruhi should wear.

_Why did I choose to stay in the club again? _I frowned at the thought. I had agreed to join in order to keep an eye on Haruhi. She had been the first friend I had made at Ouran. In a way, I felt the need to protect her. But it seemed that she had a way of dealing with things on her own. She didn't seem to be needing me to be here. There really was no reason for me to keep staying.

"Adrian," I blinked before turning to see that the twins were looking at me with mischievous eyes.

My frown deepened, "Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what you are about to say to me."

"What would give you that idea?" Hikaru said, nonchalantly.

"We are just two innocent brothers about to have a conversation with their mutual friend," Kaoru added.

I narrowed my eyes at the two of them, "My ass. Both of you aren't innocent in the least. What do you want?"

"We were wondering if Ai would like to come to the beach with us," they both said as they leaned against each other with grins on their faces.

My eye twitched, "No."

Their faces dropped as they whined, "But Adrian~. We want to meet Ai!"

"No," I turned my head back to look outside of the window in irritation. What game were they playing? They knew I couldn't just be 'Ai'.

"I don't see what the problem is," Hikaru said in a huff.

"You bringing Ai along could be fun," Kaoru added.

"I don't see a problem with it," Ootari chimed into my surprise. I turned my head to look at him. He smirked at me, pushing his glasses up his nose before looking away. The look he gave me was like he knew what I was hiding.

"I want to meet her too!" Haninozuke said with excitement.

"I wouldn't mind meeting her," Haruhi said with a smile, "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"Oh, yes~! Please bring her along! Haruhi will finally have a female friend!" Suoh added in with sparkles in his eyes as he imagined it.

I turned my angry, annoyed gaze to the twins for starting this whole thing. _I'm going to kill them, _I inwardly promised myself. This was how my brother was forced to come to the beach as himself and me going along as… myself? Ugh. I couldn't keep track of this crap anymore! I was ready to kill the two devils for putting us in this situation! Not to mention I couldn't be picked up at the same place as my brother because that would cause way too many issues. Did they not realize how stupid this was? No. All they were thinking about was seeing me look like a girl for the first time.

_Stupid boys. _

XXX

I had been the last one to be picked up to go to the beach. I wished I had my headphones with me. Why did I have to lose them and my phone in that disaster a week ago? Technology seemed to never last for me. I was rather nervous. More nervous then I have been in a while. I wondered what my friends would think of me when they saw me like this. What about the ones who knew the truth? I pulled at my hair that was in a high ponytail. I was shocked that it stayed in place. This long pink wig was extremely versatile, easy to change styles, and it held on to my head really well. It was all courtesy of my brother. He seemed to know miracle workers. When I had looked in the mirror that morning, I was transfixed. I looked like the girl I used to look like before I dyed my hair blue and cut it off for my brother. Granted, my hair had been its natural platinum blonde color back then. But it still was nice to see myself rather than my brother looking back at me.

My hand trailed away from my hair to pull at the sleeves of my white tight fitted long sleeved shirt. I wondered for a brief moment if this wasn't too plain looking. All I was wearing was the long sleeve shirt that went down to my mid-thigh and black leggings. My hands grasped the bag in my hands as I bit down on my lower lip. _Calm down, Ai. You look fine, _I told myself, calling myself by the name my brother had given me and my friends referred to me as my female self. I kind of liked it. I liked it more than Aiden now.

I took a deep breath as I waited at the curb of a street, kicking at nothing with my combat boots. I smiled down at them, happy to be wearing them again. I hated the twins for putting me in this situation but I was also kind of relieved. I was finally given the chance to be myself. To be a girl again.

My attention was taken by a large limo driving in my direction. I tilted my head to the side. It had to be them. Sure enough. The limo stopped in front of me and without any warning, I was pulled and shoved into the vehicle. I was left with no escape as the twins sat on either side of me with grins on their faces.

I heard Adrian sigh, "Sorry about that. They got a little excited once I spotted you and told them."

I rolled my eyes, "I see."

Adrian smiled at me, "Nice of you to agree to join us on our trip to the beach. I'm sorry Aiden couldn't join us this time."

I frowned, "Uh huh. Mind introducing me to your friends, Adrian?"

He nervously laughed, "Oh, right. You've never met them before." He scratched the side of his cheek as he pointed at each other. They all greeted me with smiles. Haninozuka with excitement, telling me I looked cute.

"It's so wonderful to have another lady here with us," Suoh said with a dazed look in his eyes.

Adrian pointed at the twins, "And those are Hikaru and Kaoru. Be careful around them."

"Hey," Hikaru started, "We aren't that bad."

"Yeah. We will treat our friend's friend with respect," Kaoru added.

"Um," I started, looking between the two of them, "Which one is which?" I smiled at them knowingly.

"I'm Kaoru," Hikaru said from my left side.

"And I'm Hikaru," Kaoru said from my right. Of course, they would mess with me like that when they knew full well that I knew who was who.

"Hikaru. Kaoru," Haruhi started, "Don't deceive her like that." Haruhi was too nice for her own good.

I laughed, "Oh." I pointed at Hikaru, "So, you're Hikaru. Adrian's told me a lot about you."

"He has, huh? All good things I'm sure," he said smugly.

"Not really," I said, trying not to laugh as I spoke, "He keeps telling me how much of a real pain you are. Always causing him a lot of trouble." I leaned into him, pleased to see I had an effect on him. His cheeks were pink as his head moved away. I smiled, teasingly, "Maybe I should show you not to do that again. Hm?" He was quiet and looked so terrified. I burst out laughing at him, hitting my knee, "You're way too easy, Hikaru!" I looked at Adrian, "Sorry. I had to put him in his place."

My brother waved his hand at me, "No. No. Go right ahead."

Kaoru began to laugh beside me, "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Yeah. Whatever," Hikaru mumbled, annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked away from me in a huff.

"Ai-chan," I turned my attention to Suoh, "Don't get yourself involved with these shady twins. They are nothing but trouble."

"I happen to like trouble," I winked. Suoh looked at me with a stunned expression, eyes wide and mouth open. I giggled.

"What she actually meant to say was that she _is_ trouble," Adrian corrected me.

"Yeah," I nodded my head before realizing what he had just said, "Wait! Adrian!"

He chuckled at me, "I was just being honest."

I pouted at him, "Now that's just mean. You invite me out with your friends and then you tell them I'm trouble."

"I happen to like trouble," the twins said in unison.

I groaned, "Oh no. Not the twin thing. Anything but the twin thing." I put my hands over my ears, "Make the torture end!" I heard everyone in the limo laugh at my theatrics. I knew that they understood the fact that I was just joking around. The rest of the ride to the beach was the same. We all chat to 'get to know each other'; though, most of the things they told me I had already known about. But it was good for Adrian to know these things as well. I even found out that the twins' birthday was coming in two weeks! I had to go store finding them presents soon. I totally did not want to give the same ones either. I wanted to give a lot of thought into them. Anyway, the fact of the matter was that the drive to the beach was a lively one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Margie : Yeah! I'm so happy that we are finally at that part. XD 'cause now the fun can begin!**

**BatmanForPresident : (love the username XD) I am glad you're enjoying this story. :) **

**PS: The board for Ai is now on my Pinterest account (link on my profile) if you want to check it out. You don't need to though. ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Fun in the Sun**

**(Hikaru's POV) **

I knew that I had become distracted often. My eyes kept glancing around the beach expecting Ai to show up at any minute. Even her brother was already out talking to Haruhi under a beach umbrella. What could be taking her so damn long? It was becoming harder and harder for me to keep my focus on our 'brotherly love' bit as we played beach volleyball with some of our regular clients. Why was I so caught up in wanting to see her? I just didn't get it. But I had to admit, there was just something about finally seeing her as a girl that had caught my attention.

"Hey! take it easy, Hikaru!" Kaoru said to me, causing me to snap back into reality. I watched as the beach ball rolled away as it was being chased by my brother.

"I'm sorry. I'll get it!" I moved my legs to run after him and the ball, "Wait for me Kaoru!"

He laughed as he continued to run, "It's not my fault! The ball is rolling away!" We both stopped as our ball was picked up from the sand.

"This yours?" She was finally outside where I could see her.

She held her hands around the ball with a smirk on her lips. Her two-piece swimsuit really did suit her. It was mostly black with some red and gold. Her bottoms were shorts with a red string attached to it. Her top was tied behind her neck. The thing was though… I never would have imagined how much she had a womanly figure behind her disguise. I had to peel my eyes away from her, already feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah," I said, forcefully grabbing the ball from her hands, "It's ours. You just had to mess up our little-"

"Wow," she cut me off, stepping closer to me. I had to turn my head away. I wasn't going to let her see that she had an effect on me. No way in hell. "Someone is a sour mood."

"Ai," my brother greeted with a smile, "It's nice to see you. You look good in that swimsuit."

"Thanks, Kaoru. At least _someone_ here has manners," she stuck out her tongue at me, causing me to frown at her. Did she prefer my brother over me? I had been thinking about that for a little while now. Ever since my brother had joined us in her secret, the two of them had gotten closer. Every time I saw that my chest would ache somehow. I wasn't sure whether or not I was worried she was taking my brother away or if this was something completely different. I knew I should be happy that they got along so well.

"You sure took your sweet time," I said, changing the subject. I was back to normal as I looked at her. "Where were you anyway?"

Her lips twisted in a smile, "Aw. Was someone worried about me?"

"Why the hell would I have been worried about you?!" I wasn't sure why I had yelled at her. Was I really that angry at her? To my surprise, she moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my right arm. I had gone so tense from her touch. I was caught off guard, my heart beating violently in my chest. I had never felt anything like this before.

"Don't be mean, Hikaru. It's so sweet that you care about me," she said to me. I took a chance to glance in her direction. She was smiling as she held my arm between hers. I would have probably relaxed but I was painfully aware of another area pressed against my arm.

I looked away, "Whatever. Can you let me go already?" For some stupid reason, I really hoped she wouldn't. I was even disappointed when she did. But I did finally manage to breathe again. I hadn't even realized I was holding it.

"Anyway," she started looking between the two of us, "It took me a bit of time because some of the girls had been asking me a million questions about Adrian. I got here as fast as I could."

"Oh," Kaoru let out, "That makes sense. You're supposed to be Aiden's girlfriend and he is Adrian's best friend." I couldn't stop from frowning at those words. I just didn't like Ai being with anyone else's. She was _my_ friend.

I watched her roll her eyes, "Unfortunately. Aw, crap." She looked around like she was panicking, "I forgot for a second that people were around." She looked at Kaoru with a small blush, "You don't think people saw me holding on to Hikaru do you?"

We heard Adrian chuckle as he walked towards us, "Trust me, we did. And it looked like you were flirting with him." And my cheeks were heated again at his words. Damn, even my heart was beating faster.

She groaned, "Stay out of this, Adrian."

He placed a hand around her shoulders, "I didn't know you were such a flirt."

She punched his chest, moving out of his reach, "I was just teasing my friend. There isn't anything wrong with that. I do it all the time."

"You don't have to hide your little crush on Hikaru from me," he teased her with a goofy looking smile. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was breaking character, wasn't he? He oddly reminded me of Aiden. I felt my hands clench at my sides thinking about him again.

"I don't have a crush on Hikaru!" she shouted. I could feel many eyes looking in our direction. I couldn't help but frown at her words. Something inside me just didn't feel right. I was really upset with her. It was like her words cut me deep.

"Yeah, well. Who would like _you _anyway?" I said back in a huff, crossing my arms over my chest. I almost instantly regretted saying that the moment her lips parted in shock and her eyes looked hurt. I thought I would have felt some sort of satisfaction but all I felt was guilt. Making her feel that way because I was upset was just wrong. But part of me wanted to hurt her and that part won.

"Hikaru," my brother started, whispering to me, "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" I just stood there like an idiot, unable to respond. I hadn't meant to say something like that. Like I said, the stupidly emotional part of me won. The three of us watched her as she walked away without saying another word.

Adrian sighed, "I'll go talk to her."

"No wait," Kaoru said as he grabbed his wrist, preventing him from moving, "I think Hikaru should go."

I blinked, "What?"

Kaoru looked at me with a displeased look, "You're the one who made her upset. You should be the one to apologize and bring her back."

I twitched in my spot. He had a point but I didn't know what to say to her. What if I only made things worse? "Alright, fine!" I yelled as I was about to run after her, "But don't blame me if I make her more upset!"

XXX

**(Ai's POV) **

I was amazing at the small mountain of shellfish there was in the buckets. The temporary distraction of all of that had made me forget what Hikaru had said to me. His words had hurt me. I didn't even know how to respond to him. I just knew that I had to get out of there before I started to cry or something. Lucky for me, I found Haruhi, Morinozuka, and Haninozuka hoarding so many shellfish that we would be full for weeks. I was already hungry just thinking about it.

"Ai," my body went stiff, recognizing the voice that called my name. I turned around to see Hikaru slowly walking towards me, his eyes looking anywhere but at me. "Listen. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it like that."

I couldn't believe my ears. I was almost certain that I was hearing wrong. Maybe I had sunstroke or something. But he sounded very genuine like he regretted what he had said to me. "You really hurt me, Hikaru," my words were honest. To think that I had tried to keep my emotions as bottled up as possible only for them to spill over whenever Hikaru was involved. The more time I spent with him the less I was able to lie to him.

He winced as he took a sharp intake a breath, "I know. And I'm sorry." I stood there watching him as he still refused to look at me. I could tell that he was feeling awkward.

"I forgive you," I let out, causing his eyes to snap up. He looked at me with a shocked expression. I almost laughed.

"Are you serious? Just like that?" he asked me as if he were hallucinating or something.

This time I did laugh, "Yeah. Just like that." He just stood there, taking in my words.

"It's a major haul!" we both turned our attention to Haruhi as she yelled those words to Suoh. Hikaru and I shared a look before we started moving towards them. Everyone else on the beach seemed to do the same.

"Cen- ti- pede~!" the girls shrieked as they started to run away. Hikaru, Kaoru, and my brother weren't far behind them. I had to bit down on my lower lip to keep myself from laughing at them. I had almost forgotten just how much of a coward my brother was. Growing up, he basically had all the fears in the world. He was afraid of clowns, heights, bugs, and the list went on. Somethings never changed.

I watched as Haruhi easily took the bug between her fingers and flicked it over the rocks. It seemed that I wasn't the only one that didn't care about bugs. Sure, they were disgusting but they were small.

"Why didn't you run away?" Kaoru asked me, leaning an elbow on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought all girls were afraid of bugs," Hikaru added, doing the same on the other side of me.

"She's always been fearless," Adrian spoke for me, "While we were growing up she would always be the one you could count on."

"Besides," I whispered, "I'm not the only girl who wasn't afraid of the centipede." I looked at Haruhi as my respect for her only grew. The twins left my side to whisper something to Suoh. I knew that this only meant twin shenanigans and I was going to be caught up in it again. Unfortunately, I was right.

XXX

"I can't believe you agreed to play their stupid game," I sighed as I walked beside Adrian. Somehow it had been the both of us that were dragged into the whims of the devil brothers. Adrian was now competing to find out Haruhi's fear in order to win pictures of her when she was in middle school. Actually, all the host members were playing this silly game. And I had the misfortune of witnessing it all.

Their first attempt was the twins with a trip to the 'haunted' caves. They failed. Haninozuka tried to scare Haruhi by locking her up in a confined space. That failed too with it backfiring on him. Morinozuka tried with sharp objects. Another failure. This kept going until sunset. I was looking forward to tomorrow when this game would come to an end. It had been painful to watch just for one day.

"I know but it was fun while it lasted," my brother said, "I'll be back later. Just going to have a chat with those friends of yours." He sent me a grin before walking off towards the twins.

I sighed, walking towards Haruhi as she collecting some more shellfish. "Hey," I greeted her.

She turned around and smiled at me, "Oh, hey. Did you have fun today?"

I smiled back, "Yeah. I can't deny that coming to the beach was nice. What about you?"

"Oh, yeah. It's been fun," she answered, her smile growing bigger, "You've already gotten close to Hikaru and Kaoru. I guess that isn't much of a surprise seeing as they are best friends with Adrian."

"They're best friends, huh?" It was strange to hear that out loud. It was true. I was close to the two of them. After all, we shared a secret. But it was more than that. I felt like I could trust them with anything. And I found myself wanting to get to know them even more. I was growing rather attached to them. "I guess they are."

"Look up here, Haruhi!" The two of us looked up to see three girls on top of a small cliff overlooking the ocean.

"It's dangerous. Be careful," Haruhi told them.

I was already on my way to go see them to make sure they were doing okay. "Haruhi is right," I said to them once I reached them, "You should be careful." They turned to look at me but all three of them stopped, looking terrified.

"Hey, there's chicks up there, man," I heard a male voice behind me. My body froze on the spot, realizing just how serious this had gotten.

_Oh, shit._


	17. Chapter 17

MeradithLynn : Thank you :)

BatmanForPresident : You will soon find out!

Margie : lol yes. and aww thank you! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Danger at the Beach**

"Aren't we lucky?" another one said. I turned around to see that there were five guys looking at the four of us with wicked smirks on their lips. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they wanted.

"You ladies want to hangout out with a few locals?" a third one said as he walked up to me with a look in his eyes that told me that he wasn't asking.

"Hard pass," I told him, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh, come on. We just want to show you girls a good time," he said, reaching out to grab my wrist. I shifted to grab his arm and flip him on his back. I had to protect the other girls here. I doubted they knew how to defend themselves. The guy let out a gasp the moment his back hit the ground hard.

"That little- get her!" a fourth guy said as he lunged at me. I sidestepped out of the way, grabbing his arm and bring my knee right to his stomach. He gasped out. I let go of him as he fell to the ground, holding on to his stomach. "This girl is…"

I barely dodged a fist that was about to hit me in the face by the fifth guy. I was completely outnumbered and the third guy was already getting up, looking pissed off.

"Ah!" I turned my gaze to see two of the girls being held by the first guy.

I turned to the other girl, "Go get help!" She looked hesitant before nodding and running away. I had to kick the second guy out of her way so that she could make her escape.

Four guys were now surrounding me with pissed off looks but they soon twisted into smirks. They knew that they had me cornered. They even had hostages now. I was on high alert, ready for them to pounce on me.

"AH!" one of them screamed. Our attention was drawn to Haruhi, holding on to a bucket in her hands that once had shellfish.

"You better just leave them alone!" she shouted at them.

"Haruhi! Get out of here!" I said to her, knowing her true gender and how much I didn't want her getting hurt. My momentary lapse of guard had been my downfall. My arm was pulled behind my back. It was trapped against a chest. The guy's other hand was snaked around my neck to keep me from moving. The slightest move and his hand would tighten its hold. I was looking helplessly as the second guy pushed Haruhi by her collar towards the edge of the cliff. Every time I would struggle, I choked. _Haruhi._ I hoped that someone would come before it was too late.

"You should have just been a good girl instead of fighting us like that," the guy who was holding me whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry," another said, "We will have our fun with you." A shiver went up and down my spine at his words.

I saw a flash of a body as a fist collided to the guy's jaw that was holding me. He let me go as I started to fall forward. I was caught by someone. I looked up to see my brother's worried eyes looking at me with a frown on his lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I…" I coughed, my throat feeling a bit swollen, "I'm fine. How are the other girls?"

He sighed, "That's just like you to worry about everyone else but yourself."

I ignored him and turned my attention to the twins that were angrily punching the guys that had me surrounded. Haninozuka and Morinozuka had already knocked out three of them. Hikaru didn't seem like he wanted to stop beating on the guy that had been holding me. But he did once Ootari told him that he had to stop before he killed the guy.

"So, what? He deserves it after what he did to Ai!" he shouted, but stopped nonetheless.

I looked around, "Where's Haruhi?" I stood up with the help of my brother. I was feeling a bit lightheaded.

"I would imagine that Haruhi is being saved by Tamaki as we speak," Ootari informed me. He turned to Adrian, "Would you mind bringing her back to the cottage. I'm sure she would like to rest."

Before my brother could agree, Hikaru stepped in, "I'll take her." He was by my side the next second, ready to let me lean on him.

I turned my attention to Adrian, "Can you go make sure that Haruhi is okay?"

He nodded his head, "You can count on me." He followed the others as they made their way back to the beach after making sure all the girls had been safely escorted away to their hotels.

I walked beside Hikaru, holding on to his arm for support. I was still feeling a little bit like my energy had been sucked out of me. I was looking forward to changing out of my bathing suit and relax.

"Are you…?" he paused, "I'm sorry."

I furrowed my brows as I looked at him. He was looking ahead with a frown. "Why? You're not the one who hurt me this time," I joked, attempting to make the situation lighter. I could feel him get stiff.

"I said I was sorry about that," he let out.

"I know," I told him, looking forward, "But you shouldn't apologize for what other people have done. Plus, I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"But I should have paid better attention. I could have…" he trailed off, he was looking pissed all of a sudden.

"You can't really be blaming yourself for what happened," I said, looking at him again. I stopped and pulled him with me. "Hikaru, look at me," I ordered. He finally looked at me and I could see how my situation had caused so many emotions within him. "I'm okay. And none of this was your fault. You came to my rescue, remember?"

"But-"

"No buts," I said to him, "I'm really fine." His eyes flickered to my neck. I placed my fingers on top of where it was already beginning to swell. It did hurt but I would survive. "It'll heal." I let my hand drop back at my side and smiled at him in reassurance, "I should be thanking you for coming to save me."

I watched as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Yeah, well. You seem to attract danger wherever you go." He looked away, hands on his hips and eyes closed, "I'm starting to think I'm going have to be at your side all the time just to make sure you don't get into any trouble again."

I was stunned by his words. I didn't know he had been that worried about me. He really did care about me in his own way. I felt a strange warmth inside my chest as I looked at him. This had been the second time that he came running to save me. I didn't quite know what had gotten into me at that moment but my body acted on its own. I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around his neck to give him a hug. I felt his body tense as my body pressed against his.

"Thank you for caring about me, Hikaru," I said to him, my chin on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah…" after a couple of seconds, his arms hesitantly wrapped around my waist to return my hug. It was an awkward hug but it still made me feel happy.

After a couple more seconds, I broke the hug and turned to walk towards the cottage again, "Come on. We should be getting back."

"Yeah…"

XXX

"Are you feeling okay?" Haruhi asked me as we walked down the hall together to get to the dining room where everyone was waiting for us. She had a pink frilly dress on that didn't seem to suit her in the way that she would like it.

"I'm fine. What about you?" I asked her, looking at her as we talked.

"I'm okay. I guess Adrian told you that I'm a girl since you didn't look all that surprise with me wearing this," she gestured to her dress.

"Yeah. I hope that's okay."

She shook her head, "Doesn't bother me. It's nice to have someone else know."

I smiled, "Yeah. I know the feeling." I looked around, "Um. Haruhi, where are we?"

It was her turn to look around, "I have no idea. This place is too huge."

"Like a giant maze."

"Yep."

"Are you lost?" The two of us turned around to see Morinozuka standing there with his regular stoic look.

"Yeah. A little," Haruhi said, rubbing the back of her head with an awkward laugh.

He turned around as if silently telling us to follow after him. Haruhi and I shared a look before we both shrugged and followed the taller boy. He opened the door for us to walk in.

"Whoa!" Haninozuka said as he pounced in front of us, "You look so cute in that dress, Haru-chan!" He turned to me, "You look really cool in that, Ai-chan!"

I glanced down at my clothing. It wasn't that impressive. I just wore a black fitted sweater that went down to my mid-thigh with red leggings underneath. To me, comfort was everything.

"Yeah. You both look amazing," Adrian said to us as he walked to us.

"Haruhi, where did you get that dress?" the twins asked her.

"From my dad. He must have repacked my bag when I wasn't looking," she informed us, "He is always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."

"That's awesome. Way to go, dad," they both said with thumbs up. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them for being teenage boys who seemed to like girls that wore more feminine clothes. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that because I liked to think that I had my own kind of style, which mostly seemed to be more punk-like than anything.

XXX

I swear that you could hear a pin drop and cut the air with a butter knife with how silent and thick the atmosphere was with tension. I wasn't quite sure what was causing it. I felt like I had missed something.

I leaned towards Hikaru who was sitting on my left, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Apparently, Haruhi and Boss had an argument about how reckless she was today," he whispered to me so no one would hear.

"Ah," I said, straightening back up. It made sense to me now. I had already been there when the five guys had decided to show up, wanting to 'play'. But Haruhi had jumped in without thinking about her own safety. I would have done the same thing if I had been in her shoes but I could understand why everyone had been worried. She could have easily gotten hurt far worse than just being thrown into the ocean.

"Ai, how are you feeling?" Adrian asked me from his seat on my right.

I turned my gaze to him, "Fine. The doctor cleared me. I'll just have a bruised neck for a little while."

"It is a relief to know that no one has been severely hurt by this incident," Ootari said from the other end of the table, "But do take care of that injury of yours, Ai. I'd hate for it to get worse and pose a problem." Something in the way he said that made me think he knew more than he let on. Or maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Let's dig in, Haru-chan," Haninozuka said as he turned his attention to the girl beside him, "These are the crabs we caught. I bet they're delicious." We finally began to eat once Haruhi had taken the first bite.

Haruhi made a terrible crab pun as she ate. No one laughed but I almost did for the simple fact that she said it. I did my best to ignore the little argument between her and Suoh. But when Suoh suddenly stood up and left the room with Ootari it was hard to ignore. Whatever had been said before between the two of them must have been bad.

"Maybe he is right. Maybe I should learn a better way to protect myself," Haruhi said to herself as she stopped eating.

"So, that's it. He got to you, huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for you to learn martial arts or something," Hikaru said.

"But it's not like we are going to force you to learn it," Kaoru added.

"Besides, that's not the real issue here," they both finished. I knew what they meant by that. Even when I taught myself to fight in order to protect myself and the people I cared about, I still knew my limits. I wasn't indestructible. I could protect myself to a certain extent but… I was still a girl. If I wasn't careful enough, I could easily be overpowered by a guy. Today was a good example of that.

"To be honest, we were all a little worried," Adrian spoke to her, "About how recklessly you acted."

"What do you mean?" she asked him, "I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything."

"You did," Adrian told her, his tone turning angry. This caused me to turn my attention to him, shocked he would say something like that. He was looking at her with serious eyes. With a slight glare, he continued, "Ai could have been hurt even worse because you stepped in like that. You took her attention away and they took advantage of that. She knows how to fight. I know she would have been fine until we showed up to help. But she was more worried about you that she lost her focus and that got her hurt."

"Adrian," I told him to get him to stop.

"No," he said to me, pulling away out of my reach, "She needs to know that her actions have consequences."

"I had no idea that Ai-chan knew how to fight," Haninozuka said with amazement, "That's so cool! No wonder some of those guys already looked beat up by the time we got there. Right, Takeshi?"

"Yeah," the silent giant agreed with a nod of his head.

Adrian stood up, "You should apologize to Suoh for caring about you and your safety. And you should apologize to Ai for putting her in that position."

"Um, no," I said to him, "She doesn't have to apologize to me. It wasn't even her fault. It was the guys' fault. Haruhi only tried to help." Granted, I would have liked if she hadn't because it did throw me off but I still didn't blame her for what happened. "You're being a jerk, Adrian."

He looked down at me with hurt eyes, "_I'm_ a jerk? All I did was say the truth. All I did was care about you. And that makes me a jerk?" He turned away, "Fine. Whatever. It's not like you've cared lately anyway." He started to walk away.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked him as he retreated away. I was suddenly pissed off by my brother and his words.

He looked over his shoulder, pausing for a second to talk to me, "Ever since you came back you haven't been the same. Not unless you're with _them_ anyway." I knew he was referring to the other set of twins in the room with us. Was he jealous of them? That would be ridiculous. I loved my brother. He must know that. Didn't he?

I wasn't sure what to say as I watched him leave the room. What could I say? Was he right? Had I changed so much? Well, it wasn't that surprising if I did after the last five years I had been through without him. He couldn't blame me for changing in order to survive. This wasn't fair. This was the very first time that my brother and I had been in a fight.

"I'm sorry," I heard Haruhi say. I turned to look at her as she continued, "I had no idea that I was in your way. And I'm sorry for coming between you and Adrian."

I shook my head at her, "Don't be. Adrian and I will make up eventually." _I think_. "You should really be worrying about apologizing to Suoh. You had him worried above everyone else in this room."

"I'm really sorry guys," she said to all of us. We all hugged her and told her that she was forgiven. We only pulled away from her when she started feeling sick and needed to go find a bathroom.

XXX

"What are you going to do about your brother?" Kaoru asked me once the three of us were alone, walking in the halls.

I sighed, "I have no idea. We've never had a fight before. I've never even seen him angry. I've seen him happy, sad, afraid, but never ever angry."

"Well, I think he is more angry at the fact that you got hurt today," Kaoru informed me, "And he may have taken it out on Haruhi and you."

"And you just threw away his worry like it didn't mean anything to you," Hikaru added, "I would have been upset too. If you called me a jerk for caring about you."

I frowned, "But I wasn't calling him a jerk because of that. I was calling him a jerk because of the way he talked to Haruhi and blamed her for everything. That wasn't right."

"That might be true," Kaoru started.

"But that might not be how he sees it," Hikaru added.

"But what do we know?" they said together, "He is your twin, not ours."

They did have a point about everything. I was angry at my brother for how he had treated Haruhi but I should have been more understanding of the fact that he was just trying to be the protective older twin. I guess we both needed to apologize to each other. And he needed to apologize to Haruhi. But it had to start with me.

"Thanks," I told the twins. I guess they _were_ my best friends. They even started to give me good advice when I needed it the most. The more I got to know them the more I felt like I could depend on them. And that was scary.


	18. Chapter 18

BatmanForPresident : The time will come! I can't wait for that time either lol ^-^

instakitty609 : wait no longer XD lol

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Forgiveness**

**(Adrian's POV) **

I had never been so angry in my life. I couldn't believe that I had let my own jealousy get so bad that it had boiled over to that extreme. I just couldn't stop myself from saying those words to her in the heat of the moment. I hadn't realized just how close she had become to the Hitachiin twins and the other hosts until going to the beach with them. She even took Haruhi's side over mine even if I had been slightly in the wrong. I remembered a time when she had always been on my side. Sharing my sister with them was beginning to hurt more and more each day. It was like I was losing her all over again. I had just gotten her back and the distance between us just seemed to grow.

She was smiling and laughing with the twin boys. She seemed more at ease with them. I hardly got her to smile like that. Sure, there was the odd moments here and there but I had to work for it. The Hitachiins made it look effortless. What did they have that I didn't? Not to mention that I had a suspicion that one of them had a crush on my sister. I think it was Hikaru. He would blush around her. And when she had been in danger he didn't waste any time to save her. Then there were the times I caught him looking at her. It was in the look he was giving her when she wasn't looking. Could it be that he liked her and wasn't yet aware of his own feelings for her? I almost punched him for hurting her feelings earlier but they seemed to have made up since then.

I wasn't sure if I should be upset or happy for my sister. She was making friends. They were people that really cared about her. I should be happy about that. I just missed my sister. I leaned my back against the door of the room I would be using for the night. Maybe I should go and apologize to her. My words were uncalled for. I was sure that I had hurt her. Why did I have to be an idiot? Why did I have to say that now? I hoped that she would be able to forgive me and my stupid jealousy.

I heard a knock on my door, "Adrian, are you in there?" My body went stiff upon hearing her voice coming through the door. I wasn't ready to face her just yet. "I'm sorry for earlier. I know that you meant well because you care about me." Why was she apologizing to me? I was the one who went off on her friend and her.

I opened the door but refused to look up at her face, "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I did to Haruhi and you. They were uncalled for. It's just that..." I trailed off, jaw clenching, "I guess I was jealous of how close you've gotten to your friends. I felt like… I wasn't important to you anymore."

"Are you kidding?" she asked me. I looked up at her face with a frown. I watched her shake her head before reaching to hold my hands in hers, "I love you, Adrian. You will always be important to me. Don't ever think that you aren't."

Her worlds washed right through me, a dam breaking inside of me. I felt the sting of tears before I started to cry. I wasn't sure why I was so emotional but hearing her say those words that I had longed to hear had made me so happy, I couldn't stop myself. I pulled her into my body, hugging her tightly. I had missed this sibling affection that we shared together. I was even happier when she returned my hug. This moment meant so much to me.

"I love you too," I whispered to her as I kept her close to me. I was glad that our little argument was over. I couldn't stay angry at my sister for long. Not that I had been angry with her, to begin with. I had just been caught up in my own head.

"Alright, alright. You can let me go now. It's embarrassing," she said to me as she tried to pry herself away.

"I think it's adorable," one of the twins said. I turned my head to see that the Hitachiin twins were just a few feet away from us, watching our interactions. I really should start getting used to figuring how which one was which.

"You heard her. Let her go," the other one added with a sour expression on his face. I was kinda glad that I wasn't the only one jealous. I guessed that this one was Hikaru.

I grinned at him, "No way. I'm never letting her go again. You'll have to make a new friend." I was only joking. The expression he wore on his face when I said that was priceless. I would have continued to tease the guy if it hadn't been for Ai poking me in my side. I recoiled from the poke, rubbing my side, "What was that for?"

"I needed to breathe, you idiot," she said to me, rolling her eyes. "We're going to go play a card game in my room. Do you want to join us?"

"Of course!"

XXX

**(Ai's POV) **

"Four of a kind! I win again!" I said with a grin on my lips. The three boys groaned as they let their cards drop on the floor in front of us.

"I hate how good your poker face is," Adrian mumbled, leaning back on his arms with a deep frown.

"Yeah. I'm starting to think that you should have been the actor in the family," Kaoru commented, flopping down on his back.

I laughed at them, "I'm not that good. You guys are just terrible at poker. Be lucky we weren't playing with actual money."

"We're rich. It wouldn't have mattered," Hikaru said, shrugging his shoulder like the idea of petting real money meant nothing.

"Well, the three of you are but I'm not," I said with a frown.

"Um. Technically, that is true but you know I'd support you. You are my family, you know?" Adrian said to me, turning his gaze in my direction.

"I don't get it," Kaoru said, sitting up, "If you are siblings than why aren't you a Yukimura like your brother? You'd be from a rich family too."

"Yeah. That's what I'd like to know," Hikaru agreed with his brother.

Adrian and I shared a look. I nodded my head before looking at my lap. I wasn't the one that was going to tell them anything. I still believed that all of this was Adrian's secret and not mine to share. However, if he wanted to share it with them I wouldn't stop him.

"Ah, well. My parents only wanted me. So, they adopted me without my sister," he said to them, "They actually… Well…" I could tell this was just as hard to him as it was for me. "They kind of erased her from existence in a way. No one is supposed to even know about her. If my parents were to find out that anyone knew about her they would make her go back to where we come from and I would never be able to see her ever again."

"That's just stupid!" Hikaru yelled in anger, "How could they separate you like that? They don't have the right to do that! You're twins!"

I reached a hand to his shoulder to try to calm him down, "Hikaru, they do have a right because he is their son. They didn't even have to let me come here to be with him but they did."

"Because I wouldn't take no for an answer," Adrian added. I sent up a look to shut him up.

"The point is," I said, looking back at Hikaru, "I'm just happy that I get to be with my brother again after over five years. I'd do anything to stay. Even lie about who I am."

"But it's still stupid," he said, looking down at his lap, "It's not fair that they are doing that. I couldn't even imagine…" I knew what he meant even if he didn't finish. I looked over at Kaoru who looked just as upset as his brother.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kaoru asked as he looked between me and my brother.

"Keep our secret," I said to him.

"Well, yeah," he said.

"Like we'd ever tell anyone," Hikaru said, no looking up at me with a scowl. I let his shoulder go, sitting back comfortably on the ground.

"I meant besides that," Kaoru finished.

"Actually, there is," my brother started, causing the three of us to look in his direction. He smiled at us, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you guys to take my sister out once in a while as Ai so that she can have fun being herself instead of having to play a role."

"Hold on," I said to him with wide eyes, "Are you sure that's okay? Even today we were risking things."

He smiled at me in reassurance, "Yeah. I'm sure. I want you to be able to enjoy yourself, Ai. Playing me all the time can't be all that fun for you. Going out with your friends will be."

I frowned, still feeling worried, "Yeah but… If your parents-"

He shook his head, cutting me off, "They won't find out. As far as they will know, you're just a friend of theirs and have no relation to me."

I wasn't convinced, "They will know it's me."

"That's why you're wearing that wig, isn't it? I swear you worry too much," he teased me. I huffed at him.

"A wig?" the twins asked as they looked at me.

I sighed, reaching my hands up to pull the stubborn wig off my head. My blue hair fell to my shoulders. I ran a hand through my strands to comb it out. I was sure that it was messed up. "This _wa_s how long my hair used to be," I informed them, "But I had to chop it all off to pretend to be Adrian."

"It was also platinum blonde," Adrian added, causing me to roll my eyes, "That's our natural hair color. But I happen to like blue."

"You look good in anything, Ai," Kaoru complimented, "Right, Hikaru."

"Uh?" Hikaru asked looking like he was snapping back into reality, "Oh, uh. Yeah."

I smiled at the two of them, "Thanks." I turned to my brother, "Do you mind putting it back on? Just in case one of the others comes in?" He nodded, shifting behind me to put the wig back on top of my head.

"We will take her out," Hikaru said, looking down at his lap, "Because she's our friend." He moved his hand down his pant's pocket, fishing out a burgundy covered phone and handing it to me. I looked at his outstretched hand, "You lost yours at the pool. Here is a replacement. You don't have to worry about paying. It's on our plan. It has our numbers on it again." His eyes looked at me, "So, you better keep in touch." When I didn't make a move to grab the phone from him, he grabbed my hand to place the phone.

"Uh," I said, looking at the new phone in my hand, "Thank you."

"I guess I don't need to get you a new one after all," Adrian said, sitting beside me again with a smile on his face. "Probably for the better."

I nodded, "Because your parents hate it when you spend money on me."

He laughed nervously, "Ha ha. Don't remind me. I'm still sorry about that."

I shrugged, "It's no big deal." I turned back to the cards in front of us, "You suckers ready for the next round?" They simultaneously groaned, which caused me to laugh at them. I was so happy that all three of them got along with each other. I was happy that I had made such amazing friends. I was a lucky girl. And I vowed to never take it for granted.


	19. Chapter 19

There's never a mention of the twin's birthday. So, here is my version XD Hope you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

**Birthday**

Three weeks have passed since the incident at the beach. My injury had since healed. The miracles of makeup had covered it up when I went back to school the next day. Adrian made sure no one could see it. Especially my other friends. I couldn't imagine their reactions if "Adrian" suddenly appeared at school with the same marks as Ai. That would be a problem.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the twins while they talked to Renge about instant coffee. They mentioned it was the Host Club's drink of choice or whatever. I hated whenever they would talk about commoners. Did they forget that I was technically one of them? It was my brother that was the famous actor and a Yukimura. I was just… me. I didn't understand why it would bother me so much.

"Yukimura-san," I turned around to see two girls looking at me with smiles on their faces.

I smiled back, "How can I help you, ladies?"

They looked at each other for a second before the long haired brunette spoke, "We just wanted to thank you."

That had thrown me off, "Thank me?" They nodded.

"Because of you the Hitachiin twins have come out of their shell," the other girl informed me.

The long-haired girl continued, "Yes. We've been in the same class with the twins ever since middle school. They didn't use to be so cheerful and friendly. They were always quiet and withdrawn. They didn't have any friends. It's like they didn't want anyone to get close. I don't think they liked school very much. They seemed so bored by it."

"I guess things started to change once the host club was created." I turned to look at them over my shoulder as they were now chatting with a few of the boys in the class.

"Since then they've come out of their shells little by little."

It was hard for me to picture them as withdrawn and unfriendly. Sure, they were a pain a lot of the time especially with their pranks but I couldn't see them the way the girls described them as. I wondered why they used to be that way.

"But they've really opened up since you've joined the host club." I turned my gaze back on them, shocked they would say something like that.

"Now they talk and joke with everyone in class."

"That's why we wanted to make sure that you know how grateful we are to you," the long-haired girl said to me with a bright smile, "Because of you the twins are having fun and enjoying each day to the fullest."

"Actually," I started, "I think you got it the other way around." They both looked at me, confused. "The twins are the ones that have helped me."

They shared a look before the short-haired spoke, "Oh, we know."

"That's why all us girls ship the three of you. You're good for each other. All of you help each other get out of your shells."

The other girl nodded in agreement, "Yes. You're all happier when you're together. It's very sweet."

My eyes widened in realization. I had been so caught up with school and knowing that I'd have to leave today that I had almost forgotten. "Excuse me," I pardoned myself, walking back to my desk and fishing out two wrapped presents. I walked to the twins that were still laughing with some of the boys with the presents in my hands. "Happy birthday!" I exclaimed, my hands outstretched to hand them their present. It was June 9th and they had just turned sixteen.

They blinked at me, confused as to what was going on. They slowly moved to take them gives in their own hands. Their eyes glancing down to look. They were individually wrapped and not the same. I wanted to make sure that they got something different.

"You remembered?" Hikaru started.

"That it's our birthday?" Kaoru finished. They were still both stunned, looking at the package in their hands.

"Of course, I did. I couldn't really call you guys my best friends if I forgot, now could I?" I smiled at them. "You can open them if you want." I was secretly excited for them to unwrap them.

Kaoru was the first one to unwrap his. He looked at it before looking at me with a smile, "Oh, awesome. I haven't read this one yet. Thanks, Adrian."

"I was hoping you hadn't yet. Glad you like it," I said to him before looking at Hikaru.

"Aren't you going to open yours, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Hikaru said. He moved to unwrap the paper, showing a little black box. He slowly opened it. I watched as his eyes widened a bit, his fingers picking up the necklace that was in the box. It was a long black cord with a small silver rectangular-shaped pendant dangling from it. "Protector," he let out as he read the writing on the pendant.

I nodded, "I thought it was fitting, don't you think?" Seeing as he had come to my rescue twice already. He was basically a protector. Plus, he was protecting me and Adrian's secret. It really did suit him.

Kaoru bumped Hikaru's side with his elbow, "What do you say to him?"

Hikaru looked up at me with just the slightest bit of pink on his cheeks, "Thanks. I like it."

"I'm so glad," I said to them, sending one last smile before looking at the time, "I've got to go. Have a great birthday! See ya!"

"Later," they bother called as I rushed out the door. My brother had a meeting with the crew of his film. They had told him that they had news to discuss with him in person. That was why I couldn't stay and be with the host club. But I was glad I hadn't forgotten to give them their gifts before I had to go. I was so glad that they liked them. I only wished I could spend their birthday with them.

XXX

I was bored out of my mind, waiting for my brother to get back home. I was flipping through channels when I heard a few knocks on the door. "Coming!" I called out, getting up from the couch to open the door. I froze in my spot as I saw two familiar figures I did not want to see when I was dressed as Aiden.

_Aw crap. _

Hikaru looked annoyed, "Is Ai around?"

"Uh," what was I supposed to say? Yes, but I'm dressed as Aiden right now, can you come back later? They would have so many questions. "Uh. Well, no. It's just me."

"Can you tell us where she is?" Kaoru asked me.

I looked between the two of them, "Um. No. I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Hikaru yelled, grabbing my collar. My fake glasses almost slipped off my face.

"Hikaru, calm down. She's not at her brother's like we thought," Kaoru said, attempting to calm him down.

I raised my hands in surrender, "Dude, you think you can let me go? It's not like I'd hurt her."

His eyes narrowed, "No. You'd just lie about dating her."

I sighed, "I said that because no one is supposed to know that Adrian has a long lost sister. Can you let me go now?" He hesitantly let me go. I pulled my shirt back to normal. "So, why are you looking for her?"

"We wanted to invite her out to dinner," Kaoru informed me, "We wanted to spend our birthday with her."

_That's so sweet. _I felt so guilty that I was lying to them about being Aiden. _Maybe I should tell them. _I mean, they already knew everything else. And they never told anyone. Before I could make a decision, my phone went off in my pocket. I blinked, realizing that Hikaru held his phone to his ear. Please, don't tell me that he is calling me right now.

"..." he was looking at me. He ended the call just to call again.

My phone went off again, "Um. I can explain."

I was pulled by my collar again and thrown against the door. He dug through my pocket to take out my phone, "Mind telling me why you have her phone?"

"Ai?" Kaoru questioned as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Hi," I said to him, "Can you please let go of me, Hikaru. You're starting to hurt me."

"What? Ai?" he said, letting me go. His eyes clear with disbelief and regret.

I once again, fixed my shirt, "Uh huh." I reached my hand up, "Can I have my phone back?"

"Hold on," he said.

"You're Aiden?" they both asked at the same time, "How is that possible? We saw you with him."

"That was my brother," I answered them. They both looked even more confused now. I sighed, "Come on in. I'll explain everything. You guys want anything to drink?"

XXX

I was positive that their brains hurt from all of my explanation. It was a lot to take in. We sat around the coffee table in the living room, the tv playing something in the background. I was waiting for them to say something. I had just finished explaining everything, even the smallest detail.

"So, let me get this straight," Hikaru started.

"You're Aiden," Kaoru added.

"Adrian's parents forced you to pretend to be a guy."

"Adrian and you swapped places."

"And now you're pretending to be Adrian and he is pretending to be you as a guy?" they finished together.

"Yeah. That pretty much sums it up," I said to them.

"Then who's Ai?" Hikaru asked me, seeming upset.

"Still me," I said, "I actually prefer being Ai over being Aiden. It's like I'm able to be me for the first time in years. It's nice."

"Is it okay if we still call you Ai?" Kaoru asked me.

I nodded, smiling, "Yeah. I'd really like that. I'm already thinking of changing my name."

"I can't believe it," Hikaru let out. He sounded angry again. "I'm starting to hate those people."

"Yeah. It's really not fair what they are putting you through," Kaoru agreed with a frown.

"It's more like a mind-" I coughed, cutting off my sentence to prevent me from swearing, "Well, you know. It's more confusing than anything."

"How are you doing?" he asked me. I looked at his worried eyes.

"I'm o-" I was cut short as the door opened. We heard footsteps coming to the living room and soon we spotted the person who had let themselves in. I winced, ready for whatever verbal abuse I was going to get. "Hi, Mrs. Yukimura," I stood up to greet her as politely as I could.

She sent me a disapproving stare, "Oh. It's _you_. Where is your-" she stopped herself as she spotted the twins that were still sitting on the ground, "Where is Adrian?"

I tilted my head, "Isn't he at the meeting with the crew of his new film?"

She clicked her tongue, "Ah, yes. That's right." She turned her hard gaze at the boys behind me, "Friend's of yours?" She looked at me as if she were mentally calling me by dirty names.

"Of Adrian's actually. They are from Ouran," I informed her, "I'm just keeping them company while they wait for him."

"Oh, is that right?" she questioned before pushing me aside. She smiled charmingly at them, "It is a pleasure to meet you, boys. My name is Yukimura Hiyori." They didn't seem interested in introducing themselves to her. They looked like they wanted to yell at her.

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru," Kaoru introduced himself, "And this is Hikaru."

Her smile lit up, "You're Yuzuha's sons that I have heard so much about. You are just as handsome as she has told me." They gave each other an uninterested look. "If you are ever wanting to star in a film. You should give me a call. I'm sure we could find you a great many jobs."

I frowned at her. As if she was already trying to recruit them for her huge agency. Were they even interested in that sort of thing?

"I think we will pass," Hikaru told her.

Her smile faltered for a second, "Well if you ever change your mind you can have Adrian contact me." She turned around, giving me a very sour expression, "Tell Adrian to give me a call." She passed right by me as she left the room, leaving the three of us alone. That woman resented my very existence.

I sighed in relief the moment I heard the door close, signally that she was gone, "Well that was uncomfortable." I moved to sit by them again, "Sorry about that. So, what did I miss at the club today." They looked at each other. It seemed like they didn't want to let me off of changing the subject but they did.

"Haruhi might be leaving us for an all-girls school," they said in unison.

"What?!" Every time I wasn't around there was something crazy that I missed. They started to tell me the story of the Lobelia girls coming to our club and threatening to take Haruhi away. They even told me that the boys had all planned to dress as princesses tomorrow for Haruhi. I was not going to be a part of that. Maybe I could take my sweet time going to the clubroom tomorrow. Yeah, that's what I was going to do.


	20. Chapter 20

BatmanForPresident : Yeah. I skipped that episode ^-^' don't hate me. I just had to write this next chapter so bad... I couldn't wait any longer...

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**A Day Out!**

I begrudgingly got off from my comfortable and warm bed to answer the person at the door. Why would someone knocked at the early time of 9:03 AM on a Sunday?! Did they forget that some people liked to sleep in on the weekend and catch up on some sleep? I had a crazy last two weeks. Most of the time, I was away from the club because my brother was preparing for his big role in the next film he will be starring in. He had so many appointments, interviews, and so on. As it turned out, they had moved filming up to the beginning of summer vacation, realizing they would have longer hours with Adrian if they started by then. That was why he was so busy after school. The only times I would be able to see my friends was during class and our breaks in between.

There was yet another knock at the door, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. "I'm coming. I'm coming," I said as I approached the door with my tired eyes. I yawned as I opened the door, "Can I help-" My eyes blink a few times, stunned at who was standing on the other side of the door, "Hikaru? What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too," he said with sarcasm, rolling his eyes at me.

I frowned at him, "Yeah. Morning." Another yawn escaped my lips, "Why are you here? I was having such a good dream."

"I'm here to take you out like we promised your brother," he said to me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world with his arms in his pockets. I stared at him like he had grown a second head. Did I hear right? "Are you going to let me in or what?"

"Oh," I let out, "Right." I moved out of the way to invite him in. "Where's Kaoru?" I asked as I noticed that his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"He's probably with the others visiting Haruhi at her house," he informed me as if he were bored already.

"Ah," I closed the door, turning to him still standing at the entrance, "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Because we couldn't invite you as Adrian," he shrugged, "My brother thought it would be a good time to keep our promise to your brother." He looked at me up and down with a frown, "You can dress like a girl now."

I looked down. I was wearing a large t-shirt and boxers seeing as I never knew who would be knocking at the door or coming in at any given time. I had to dress like a boy all the time. I huffed, "There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

I heard a yawn behind Hikaru. "Aiden, who's at the door at this hour?" Adrian asked, rubbing his eyes. His hair was standing on every angle. I almost laughed at his bedhead. If only his fans could see him now. He stopped as he looked at us, "Oh. It's one of the twins. Where's the other one?" He yawned again turning his eyes to me, "I'm going back to bed."

"Um," I started, reaching to grab his wrist, "Actually, you should go have a shower. You should be leaving in like forty minutes."

His face scrunched up, "I don't want to." He was suddenly grinning at me, "Wanna-"

"No," I cut him off before he even got started, "I am not doing your photoshoot for you. I'm going out with Hikaru." I moved passed him, "I'm going to shower and get dressed. I suggest you do the same." I left the two boys alone as I made my way to my bedroom to get ready for my day out.

XXX

**(Adrian's POV) **

I turned my attention back to Hikaru with a smirk, "So, taking my sister out on a date, eh?"

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "It's not a date. I'm just doing what you asked us to do."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I didn't mean a one-on-one kind of thing." I watched as he shifted in his spot. I could tell I was making him feel uncomfortable. I decided to keep playing with him, "It's okay that you like her. I won't tell."

His eyes snapped back to look at me. His eyes were twitched, mouth opening and closing as if he were a fish out of water. I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction but it was amusing to see.

"I don't like her like that. She's just my friend," he finally managed to say. That was a weak excuse if I ever heard one. Was he really denying his feelings for her? Or was he really that naive to think he only cared about her as a friend? I kinda felt bad for the both of them. This guy is slow when it came to understanding emotions. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your photo shoot or whatever?" he asked me, looking away from me in annoyance. He had a point, I should be getting ready.

"Hurt her and you will regret it," I warned him. I needed him to know that I wouldn't let him hurt her without having consequences. My sister meant the world to me. I wouldn't let some boy hurt her. He had already done so once, even though they had reconciled just a little later.

"Like I'd ever want to hurt her," he said to me, eyes burning as they looked in mine. I could tell he was being genuine. He really didn't want to hurt her. But not wanting and not doing were two different things. He might not intentionally hurt her but he still could.

I lost track of how long we stood there staring at each other. Two boys that cared deeply for my sister. Neither of us backing down. For someone that denied having feelings for her, he really stood his ground when it came down to it.

"Would you two lovebirds stop staring at each other," Aiden said as she walked passed us in the entrance hall. I saw Hikaru twitch when she referred to us as 'lovebirds'. I just found it funny. Without even glancing back as she sat down to tie up her combat books, she said, "Shouldn't you be getting ready, Adrian. You'll be late." She stood up and looked at us with an annoyed look on her face.

"You look good," I complimented, looking down at her black, ripped skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. She wore the long, pink wig on top of her head. She really did look like a rockstar. "You don't take a long time to get ready," I commented.

She sent me a glare, "I don't like making people wait. Unlike _someone_ in this room. Adrian."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving her off. I leaned into Hikaru and whispered, "Have fun on your _date_." Before he could make any sort of reply, I started to walk away, "Bye, bye!"

XXX

**(Hikaru's POV)**

I somehow got roped into being the one to spend my Sunday with Ai. It wasn't that I didn't want to. I just didn't know what to do in this sort of situation. I had always been with my brother. And I have never been alone with her for an entire day before. What the heck was I supposed to talk about? My brother told me to show her a good time. I had no clue what that meant. How was I supposed to know what she would like to do? It was giving me a headache just thinking about it.

"_Take her to an amusement park," _my brother had advised me to do. Would she even like going to such a childish place? I wasn't all that convinced. Maybe I should have thought up better ideas.

_Why do I even care so much what she thinks? _I found myself thinking. I rubbed the back of my head as we stood at the entrance of the rather small amusement park. "It's not much but Kaoru told me you might-" I stopped talking as I turned my eyes on her. My hand dropped as I noticed the excited grin she wore on her face. I had never seen her look so happy before.

She turned her excited expression to look at me, "It's great!" I blinked, unsure how to respond. Did this really make her so happy? She grabbed on to my arm, pulling me with her, "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Uh, yeah," I let her pull me along with her as we passed the gates. I watched as her excited eyes looked around the park in awe. We were in such a simple place and yet she seemed to be the happiest I had ever seen her. I found myself smiling alone with her. "Oh!" she said, tugging my arm. She turned her bright eyes to look at me, "Let's start with a roller coaster!"

XXX

Her excitement only seemed to continue to grow the more we explored the park. We've been to several rides, ate sweets, and talked about the stupidest of things. I found myself enjoying my time with her. I had forgotten that my brother wasn't with us. To be honest, all I could see was her and the smile she wore. There was just something contagious about it.

"Hikaru," she called my name. I felt my stomach to a flip whenever she did. Was I getting sick? I turned my eyes to see that she was pointing towards a 'fun house'.

"You want to go in there?" I asked her, looking at it like it was the most stupidest of things. It was just a place full of mirrors. How could that possibly be fun? But I found myself walking towards it because she was already walking to it. I sighed once we were inside. Just as I had thought, it was just a waste of space. Mirrors were everywhere and that was it. So boring. I suddenly turned towards Ai who was laughing with tears in her eyes. "What's so funny?" I was confused about how she would find a place like this entertaining.

She struggling to point at one of the many mirrors, "Y-you… you're so… FAT!" She was laughing through her words and couldn't contain it anymore. She fell down to her knees, holding her sides.

I turned to look at the mirror. I frowned. She was right. I was so fat in that distorted mirror. I would never let myself go like that. I turned my gaze to the mirror she was in front of. "Well, you have a small head." She turned to look at herself, bursting out laughing again. And just like magic, I started to laugh along with her. We continued to walk around, pointing at every mirror with absurd versions of ourselves, and we laughed together. I suddenly realized that a place as stupid like this could be fun because it was with her.

"That was so ridiculous!" she let out, still giggling once we finally made it out, "I can't decide which one was the most hilarious one."

"I think it was the one that you barely even have a waist but everything else was-" I was cut off.

"You're such a pervert," she told me with a roll of her eyes, "The hourglass mirror is not funny, you know?"

I shook my head, "But it was. You looked like a warped twig."

Her eyes narrowed at me, "Geez, thanks."

I remembered thinking that what I said at that moment was not what she wanted to hear. I just couldn't figure out what to say. "You look fine the way you are," I mumbled out. I looked around to see what there was left to do. The sun would be setting soon enough.

"Hikaru," I turned my head to look at her. Her eyes were focused on something in front of us. I moved my eyes to see what it was that she was looking at. It was a high Ferris wheel. "Can we go?"

"Sure. Why not?" I shrugged, moving forward to make my way to the Ferris wheel. Ai was not too far behind me.

XXX

**(Ai's POV) **

Hikaru was sitting down on the bench within the cage we shared on the Ferris wheel ride. My back was to him, I was gazing out of the window to take in the lights outside. It was so beautiful. I couldn't stop taking it all in.

"You know," I started without looking back at him as I told him a story of my past, "My brother and I would come to these sort of places with our parents. It had become a tradition for our family. Whenever my brother and I would do well in school or win a game, they would bring us to one to show us how proud there were. I remember these happy times with them." I felt my chest feel heavy as I spoke but I would not cry for happy memories. I should smile because I was blessed to have them. "Coming here today just made me feel close to them again. I had almost forgotten these beautiful memories I shared with the three of them." I turned around to look at him with a smile, "Thank you for bringing me here, Hikaru."

"..." he didn't respond. He only looked at me with eyes that seemed like they were trying to figure out the reason why I had shared this personal information with him. He looked like he was still processing it all, in a daze.

"Next time, can we bring Kaoru and Adrian?" I asked him, "I'm sure they would love it too." He slowly nodded his head. I grinned, "Great!" I moved to go sit next to him on the bench but there was some disturbance from the ride and I was falling. I grabbed the nearest thing to try to hold me up. "Ow," I groaned, feeling something heavy on top of me. I was unsure as to what had happened. It had happened so fast.

I heard another groan and the weight was lifted slightly, "Why did you pull me down with you?" Hikaru lifted his body up a little more, his voice beside my ear, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked him, now concerned I had hurt him by pulling him along with me. He lifted his head up to look at me and my chest fluttered. His face was only a couple inches away from mine. I could clearly see his eyes as they stared into mine. His breath tickled my lips. His body was trapping mine against the bottom of the cage. I was suddenly painfully aware of how close he was to me. My stomach was doing flips and my mind was buzzing with so many thoughts.

_I could just lift my head a little and-_ I stopped my thoughts. I was shocked I would even be thinking of something like that about my best friend. I felt my cheeks burn. Did I even want him to kiss me? There was only a couple of inches of air separating out lips. I felt my own slightly part as I continued to look at him. What were just a few seconds, felt like an eternity.

_**Oh. My. God.**_


	21. Chapter 21

BatmanForPresident: Because I felt like it XD Sorry, sorry. Forgive me~.

Reikuwu: I laughed so hard at your comment. You have no idea.

Elisablackcat: Sometimes I like to leave it on a cliffy. he he.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Realization**

**Oh. My. God. **

My mind went blank the very moment I realized that I actually wanted Hikaru to kiss me. I wanted my own best friend to lock his lips with mine. My heart was beating loudly against my chest. I was positive he could hear it. I glued my eyes shut, unable to keep looking at him for fear he would be able to read my thoughts. The moment I did, the weight on me lifted as I felt a cold chill. The loss of his body heat was felt. I sat up, opening my eyes to see that he was sitting with his back to me. My cheeks were still flushed, heart beating erratically, and my mind lost in thought as it tried to make sense of things.

_Why do I feel so disappointed? _I frowned at my thoughts and the feeling that surfaced within me. I couldn't deny it. I had wanted him to kiss me. What was wrong with me? The only reason someone would want to be kissed by another is because… _Oh, god. I have a crush on Hikaru!_ My body was shaking as I had come to that sudden realization. What was I supposed to do now? He was my best friend!

"Um, sorry," I apologized as I tried my best to slow down my beating heart and push down my feelings, "I didn't mean to drag you down with me."

"You should have been more careful. Like sitting down in the first place," I almost winced at how irritated he sounded.

"Yeah," I replied, feeling upset that I had caused him to be annoyed with me, "Sorry."

"You said that already!" he shouted, a little more irritated than before. I winced at his words. The moment was lost. I was left with an angry Hikaru after just realizing that I was starting to catch feelings for him. He turned a little to look at me, "Are you sure you're not hurt?" I couldn't even look him in the eye, deciding it was safer to look down at my lap. I shook my head at him. He sighed, "Good. I think we should just go home." For some reason, his words felt like a knife through my heart. Our day out had ended so abruptly and in the worse kind of way.

_I won't tell him, _I told myself as we made our way to drop me off. _I can't. _I just couldn't risk losing my best friend just because I had a tiny crush on him. It would just go away. Or at least, I hoped it would. I just didn't want something like this to come between us. He had become so important to me.

"Thanks for today, Hikaru," I said as I hopped out of the limo, "I had a lot of fun. See you at school tomorrow." I said all those words without glancing at him once. I just didn't think my heart could take it.

XXX

The next few weeks had been so awkward for me. I did my best to act normal but I was hard whenever I was around him at school. Luckily, after school, Adrian was busy with work and that meant that I wouldn't need to be around the club. Sure, I kept missing a lot while I was away but I also didn't have to sit between the twins to please the guests as they debated on which one of them I should be with. Now that I knew I actually _did_ have feelings for one of them it would only make that all the more complicated. I just couldn't be in that spot.

I was seated at my desk as I noticed all the girls in the room looking upset. "Haruhi," I called the name of my friend who sat in front of me. She turned around to give me her attention, "Why does everyone look upset?"

She awkwardly smiled at me, "Oh. That." She sighed, "Honey-senpai got a cavity so he isn't allowed any sweets until it goes away."

I blinked at her, "What?" I frowned, knowing how much Haninozuka loved his sweet treats, "Poor him. That sounds awful."

"What sounds awful?" I heard Hikaru's voice before his arms leaned at the side of my desk, looking at the two of us. I was trying my best not to blush at his close proximity to me. Though, my heart did betray me by beating faster inside of my chest.

"Honey-senpai's cavity," Haruhi answered for the both of us.

Hikaru lifted his hands up as he shrugged, "It was bound to happen at some point."

"With how much sugar he's been eating," Kaoru added from the other side of my desk.

I was surrounded by my friends as they spoke together. Was it just me or did they seem closer to each other now? I watched as the three of them talked to each other and couldn't help feeling jealous. It was like I wasn't even there anymore. I guess my absence from the club made them all get closer while I was pushed further away. I was surrounded by my friends but suddenly felt so alone. It was just like back in North America. I felt alienated from everyone around me.

This feeling only grew as more weeks went by. I would only spend time with Hikaru and Kaoru during our breaks at school. But a lot of their attention was on Haruhi. I knew that I should be happy that my friends were having fun and getting close to each other but I felt like a fourth wheel. I was missing so much from the Host Club. I almost forgot I was even a member at this point. My heart just felt like it was being pulled apart. I missed them.

XXX

"Oh, it's _you_," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my gaze from the homework laid out in front of me on the coffee table in the living room to see that Adrian's mother had once again come to visit. She sent me one of her disgusted looks like I was some kind of a bug.

"Adrian isn't here," I informed her, getting back to my homeroom.

"I know," she replied after a few seconds. I did my best attempt at ignoring her. After a few minutes, she spoke again, "Why don't you do us all a favor and got back to the streets where you belong." My hand froze on my paper as her words stabbed me in the heart. I was unable to make any sort of retort. She let out a sigh, "You're brother would be better off without someone like you to take care of. You should have just stayed the little homeless girl with no talent." She was pouring salt in my wounds. She had known the situation I had been in. She knew things my brother still didn't. "You're a waste of a child. I wonder what your brother would think of you if he knew exactly who his sister had turned out to be? Do you think he would still invite you to stay with him? But for his sake, I have kept it all to myself to not burden him with your mistakes. But we both know you do not deserve him or any of this. You deserve to be on those streets we pulled you from." I was trying my best to keep my emotions inside. I didn't want her to see me crying. I didn't want to give her that satisfaction. "Why do you think I made you change your last name and pretend to be a boy? If anyone were to find out that he had a twin sister with your background…" She stopped, clicking her tongue, "If you care about him at all, you will pack your bags and leave. You're not wanted here." Without so much of a goodbye, I heard her footsteps as she walked out of the apartment. The door closing behind her.

The second that I knew that she was gone, tears fell down my face like a waterfall. My hands went and threw my belongings off the coffee table to the floor as her words sunk deep into my heart. The memories of the last five years coming to the surface, tormenting me. I had tried so hard to outrun them. I thought that I could start fresh with my brother in my life but maybe I had been wrong this whole time. Maybe I had been fooling myself.

I wanted to scream until I couldn't anymore. I felt my heart breaking over and over again into shattered little pieces. I cried and cried as my old scars took hold in the form of flashes of my past. The past that I wanted to erase. The past I wished I could rewrite with my parents still being alive. But that would never happen. My history could not be rewritten just because I willed it to be.

I would still be an orphan with no parents to call my own. I would still be a runaway foster child. I would still be known as the girl who… Who… I choked on my tears as they continued to spill. I brought my hands around my knees as I hid my head. My body was shaking from all the raw emotions. I felt so alone. She was right. Would my brother still see me the same way if he knew? Would he think I was using him like his mother believed that I was? Or would he let me explain myself? What about my friends? I thought about my friends at Ouran. I had a hard time believing that they would accept me if they heard Hiyori's side of my story. But how do I even begin to tell mine? Hikaru and Kaoru are from completely different worlds than me. I had nothing. Nothing at all. Everything I did have was given to me by my brother. But nothing was actually mine. I was a homeless girl from North America. They were from elite families. I couldn't even compare to them. Maybe they would believe I was using them too.

_Maybe I should have just kept to myself. Maybe I shouldn't have let anyone in, to begin with. _My thoughts kept swimming deeper and deeper into the void. It was threatening to swallow me up whole. But I couldn't let it. I had to pick up my belongings that I had scattered all over the floor, go to my room to sleep before my brother would be back, and then go to school tomorrow with a heavy heart full of doubts and agony.

How was I going to face them now? How was I supposed to continue to pretend like everything was fine? I had gotten so used to being here. I was getting so used to having friends I could finally let my guard down with. They had all become important to me. And that was what was making this so hard. For a long time, I had started to withdraw inside myself and putting on an act that. Acting like I didn't care. It was the only way to protect myself.

I don't know what it is like for all the foster kids in the world. But I know that for some of us, we don't get a happy ending as my brother did. Some of us get placed in homes that really couldn't care less about you. And when you're being threatened, they don't do anything for you. You're left with fighting for yourself. You're left on your own. It's especially hard when people have already made up their minds about you.

I remember one time when I had to change schools and the kids found out I was a foster kid. They would assume the reason why I was in it. My _favorite _one was that I killed my own parents. They didn't know anything about me. But as a small child, I had felt guilty about my parent's deaths. And it wasn't because I caused it.

As the years went by, the rumors just kept on adding up. I had been bullied around a lot. And didn't make any friends. Not that I ever really tried. By that point, I had already made a name for myself. I was a killer. A monster. A freak. A prostitute. And the list kept getting longer. I had no safe haven. When I wasn't being bullied at school, I was being abused at home. And no, I don't mean by my foster parents. They were okay people. They mostly kept to themselves and didn't really bother with us kids. We were basically just a paycheck to them. Which was fine by me. No. I was talking about my foster siblings. But I do not have the time nor energy to even reminisce about that. Of all the things that happened to me… I just wanted to forget those times the most. These memories were better buried away.

Yeah. Tomorrow is a new day and a new mask. How is it that I was going to pretend that everything was okay?

XXX

**(Hikaru's POV) **

Weeks had flown by after I had spent the day with Ai. I still couldn't help my heart from beating so fast and my stomach from twisting around whenever I saw her. I wasn't sure what was going on with me and kept my distance. I focused most of my attention on teasing Haruhi. I was lucky that Adrian was so busy with his movie thing. Ai couldn't be in the club all this time. I didn't have to figure out why I was feeling this way about her.

The day we went out to the theme park had been confusing for me. When we were on the Ferris wheel and our faces were just inches apart, my mind had gone to a thought I never would believe I would go to. I was thinking about kissing her. I was thinking about kissing someone I started to see as a close friend. Friends don't kiss friends the way I wanted to kiss her when I was on top of her. I just couldn't let myself believe I liked her in any other way than a friend though. I just couldn't. The more I thought about the last few weeks, the more my body reacted whenever she was around me. I often would ignore her because I honestly did not know how to act around her anymore.

Kaoru kept on pestering me about that day because I came home in a sour mood. I was upset for two reasons. One, because I regretted not kissing her. And two, I regretted even having that thought. I didn't want to screw up my friendship with her just because I wanted to steal a stupid kiss from her. My brother knew something had gone wrong but he didn't seem to know that I was just confused about what to do. I wasn't sure how to tell him or if I should. I was scared that if I spoke about out loud that this feeling would become real. I wanted to keep it bottled up and keep denying it existed. So, I kept on distracting myself with more pranks and teasing Haruhi. I needed to keep my mind preoccupied with something else.

"Hikaru," I heard my brother call. I turned towards him as he looked at the entrance of the room with a frown. I turned my gaze to look as Ai walked into the classroom, her eyes were bloodshot like she hadn't had much sleep last night. "Somethings wrong. Maybe you should stop ignoring her and go see what's wrong."

As much as I wanted to do that, I turned away and tried to ignore the concern I felt. "Why don't you go do it, Kaoru. You're the one that's worried about her," I said, hoping I sounded uninterested.

"Hikaru, go over there and talk to her," my brother snapped at me, "I'm done with letting you ignore her like that. Whatever happened between the two of you, it's time to make up."

I frowned, knowing that Kaoru was right. "Fine," I huffed, getting off my seat and walking up to her. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the classroom in order for us to talk in private. My body was tense as I touched her. I didn't know someone could miss being in contact with someone like this.

"Hikaru, where are you dragging me off to," she said with the regular guy voice she used whenever she pretended to be her brother.

My heart did a flip when she said my name. I still couldn't believe she could tell my brother and me apart. She always amazed me. Even without us talking, she automatically knew and was never wrong. I knew she told us and other people how she could tell us apart but I still found it incredible. She was one of the only people that could do that. Haruhi was a close second but she started to tell us apart after Ai had already said how she did.

"Somewhere to talk," I said, feeling anxious and sweaty all of a sudden. I remembered the face she made when I had just about to kiss her. She closed her eyes and her body tensed underneath me like she was afraid or something. I snapped out of it before I made that mistake and messed everything up with her. I managed to get off of her and save our friendship. I still couldn't believe what I had almost done.

"About what exactly?" she asked me, sounded cold and distant. She sounded like when I first met her when she had her walls up.

"Why you look like crap."

"Oh. Gee thanks. What every girl likes to hear," she said with sarcasm as I kept pulling her with me.

I turned to look at her after we got to an empty hallway, "That's not what I meant." I turned my head to the ground, feeling uneasy. I rubbed the back of my neck to try to calm myself down, "I just meant that you look like you haven't slept last night… I just… I wanted to know if you are okay."

"Peachy," she said without hesitation, "If that's all, I'm going back to class." I watched her as she turned her back on me. I don't know what got over me but I grabbed her hand to stop her. She stopped as her body tensed from my touch.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry," I said to her. I just wanted us to go back to normal before my feelings got all confused.

She turned her body towards me as she snapped at me, "How about you ignoring me for weeks?! You're supposed to be my best friend but you've been avoiding me! Do you know how much that hurts, Hikaru! I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me again!" I saw her eyes become watery as she tried to keep her tears in. My heart sank at her words. I had no idea that I hurt her. I really didn't mean to. I was just so lost in my thoughts about what happened and trying to figure stuff out. I never meant to make her cry. I instantly felt like trash as she looked at me with hurt clear in her eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore…"

I stood frozen in my spot as her words processed. She couldn't mean that. I couldn't believe how stupid I was this entire time. "I don't want that." The next second, I pulled on her hand to bring her into my arms and embraced her. "I never meant to hurt you and I honestly don't want to lose you. I'm really sorry."

Her body shook and I heard her soft sniffles. I knew that she had started to cry. I tightened my arms around her. I was so dense sometimes. Maybe I should have stopped being in my head so much and focused on what was important. She was my friend and I had ignored that. _Stupid. So stupid. _I kept repeating that in my head over and over again. I didn't know how much I missed her until right this second. She really did become an important person to me. I couldn't believe I let myself hurt her again.

She finally wrapped her arms around me as she cried in my chest. She whispered, "You're a jerk."

"I know."

"A stupid, stupid jerk."

"Yeah." I let her call me that because she was right. I had been a stupid jerk. I shouldn't have treated her like that. I shouldn't have kept my distance from her for a selfish reason as me being confused and afraid of my own emotions when I was around her. I should have thought about her feelings before mine. I was determined to put her first, starting today.

She pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes, "We should get back to class." She paused before looking me in the eyes, "Don't make me regret forgiving you again." I knew I was on thin ice now.

"I won't." That was a promise I was going to keep.


	22. Chapter 22

BatmanForPresident: He is Hikaru. He is still figuring out how to talk to her after he realized that he has feelings for her. He never had a crush before. It's confusing for him. He'll figure it out. Some day. Yeah, Ai's past will be playing a huge part later on.

Reikuwu: Right?! I hate Adrian's mother with a passion. Ans yeah, Hikaru can be dense some times ^-^'

Namjoon oppa: Omg! Thank you so much! That means a lot! ^_^

Note: Because I got a lot of love last chapter, I decided to update sooner. Hope you all enjoy! There's a bit of a surprise at the end ;)

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Girl Time**

For the first time since going to the beach as myself, I was finally having some much-needed girl time with Haruhi. How did this happen? Haruhi had asked me if Ai would like to visit her at her house. She asked me while I was pretending to be Adrian at school and I told her that 'she' would love to. I wasn't sure to expect. I hadn't been able to go for a visit before like the rest of the host club, minus Hikaru because he was with me at the time.

"It's a pleasure to meet a female friend of Haruhi's," her father said with a smile as he offered me some tea. He was a really nice man but I had to be honest, I did not expect him to be a man that would dress in drag. I found him really cool even though I had just met him. He just had that air about him that immediately made you feel at home.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ranka," I said as I took a sip of my hot tea.

"Haruhi is always with those boys at that Host Club. I worry that she doesn't get enough time with girls," he said, looking worried with a sigh.

"I wouldn't worry. The boys are all nice," I said, thinking about all of my friends. I still felt guilty that none of them knew that I was really a girl pretending to be her twin brother. Would I ever be able to tell them?

"Dad," Haruhi said after sitting down at the table with me with some snacks, "Shouldn't you be going to work?"

Her father blinked before looking at the time, "Oh my! I will be late!" He started to get his things ready, "Hope to see you again, Ai!" He winked at me before walking out of the house, leaving us two girls together.

Haruhi sighed, "Sorry about him. He can be a little bit… much."

I shrugged, "I like your dad." I smiled at her as I took another sip of my drink. She turned her eyes to me, looking at me as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she should. I tilted my head to the side, "Is something wrong?"

"Are you Adrian?"

I was about to swallow another sip but choked on it. "P-Pardon," I managed to say through my coughs. I was beyond shocked at her words. How did she find out? I didn't think I was that obvious.

She looked down at her own tea, "It's been bothering me since the trip at the beach." She paused, looking up as if in deep thought, "I found it weird that the twins were hanging around you instead of Adrian." She turned to me, "I think you and Adrian are twins and have been switching or something. I know that sounds a little unbelievable but it's the way Hikaru was acting the most." She looked at me as if waiting for me to say something before she continued, "Hikaru and Adrian have gotten really close. But at the beach, he ignored Adrian and put most of his attention to you. And if I have to admit, you and Adrian look a lot alike."

_Well, damn. Haruhi found me out. _I was struck dumb, not knowing what to say.

"Plus, you never messed up at the beach and Adrian did a few times when calling the twins by their names," she added. "Am I right?"

I slowly nodded my head. I frowned, looking down at my cup, "Please don't tell anyone. No one is supposed to find out that Adrian has a twin sister, let alone know that I've been going to school for him. If anyone found out… I would have to leave."

"Well, that's stupid," she said. I looked up at her as she looked at me as if that fact was the most idiotic thing ever. "I don't see what the big deal is. So what if he has a twin sister. That shouldn't matter. You should be allowed to be out in the open with your brother and be yourself instead of pretending to be someone you aren't to please other people. That's just what I think."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, Haruhi. I know. But I just don't want to risk losing my brother over this. He means the world to me."

She smiled back, "I promise to keep your secret. I just think it's really unfair for you. I wish there was something I could do."

I shook my head as my smile became wider, "You're already doing it. It's nice to have someone else know my secret. It's really hard keeping it to myself."

She laughed, "Couldn't be easy to just have the twins know."

I shrugged, "Yeah. But they never told or used it against me. I know I can count on them whenever I need them. It's why they are my best friends."

She looked like she was in thought, "I can see that. The three of you really get along. Everyone at school noticed." She turned to me, "Apparently, you're the first person they have really let into their little world."

"Hm," I said, looking at my cup with a sad smile, "Yeah. They are the first I've let in since my parents died."

They really were. I had closed myself off ever since I lost my parents and then my brother to a new family. I felt so alone and was so afraid that everyone else that came into my life would just as easily disappear. But somehow, these two little devils had sneaked their way through all my walls. Hikaru and Kaoru were the only people that really seemed to understand me and be able to get me out of my shell. I really owed a lot to them.

Haruhi decided to change the subject, "What are you doing during the summer break?"

I shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it much, to be honest. What about you?"

She looked at me with a sort of surprised look, "Hikaru and Kaoru haven't made plans with you?"

I shook my head, "We're still a couple of weeks away and I'm not holding my breath."

She smiled, "Well if you want, I'm going to be helping a friend of my dad's at a Bed and Breakfast. You're welcome to come and help. But only if you want."

I grinned at her, "Oh, sign me up. Sounds like a lot of fun. And it will give us some more girl time! God, do I ever need that. Sometimes, the boys are a little much." I sighed.

She snorted, "Tell me about it." We both gave each other a look before bursting out laughing.

I was so happy to have someone else to talk to and hang out with as myself. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the time I spent with the twins. Well, when they aren't ignoring me. But I've been dying to spend time some time with Haruhi as a girl. I liked Haruhi a lot and we got along great at school. I knew that it would be the same as myself and now I got to do just that. I was happy that she found out my little secret and we were able to talk about it together. This made the two of us grow closer as friends. I was both relieved and excited about the future.

This new development made all the bad crap from being ignored by my best friends and what Adrian's mom had said to me to be pushed aside. Now that Haruhi and I had sparked a new friendship and I was back on good terms with the twins, everything seemed to be looking up again. I just hoped it would stay that way.

XXX

Three days flew by as Haruhi and I help Ranka's friend at his Bed and Breakfast. We were having so much fun. This was my first job, even though the job was unpaid work. I was still enjoying my time at such a peaceful place. I was having so much fun that I had ignored my phone for three days. Not that I was thinking anything important would show up anyway. My brother was busy with work and I was sure all my friends would be busy doing whatever they had planned over the summer.

I blinked as I spotted familiar faces around two tables outside with teacups as they sat around. I had just come back from an errand and came back to find the Host Club members randomly lounging about. "Uh, Haruhi?" I asked. She turned to me with a look of irritation, "What are they doing here?"

"Kill me," she said as if she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Hey, Ai," I turned to look at Kaoru as he waved at me with a smile on his face.

I walked towards the twins and sat on a chair in front of them. I smirked, "Couldn't even stay away from me for more than three days, huh?"

To my amusement, Hikaru's cheeks flushed and looked away with a huff, "Maybe we came here for Haruhi. Did you ever think about that?"

I laughed, "Oh, sure you did. Just admit you missed your bestie, Hikaru. It won't hurt you." I grinned at him, poking fun at him.

"As if I would ever do that," he said, his cheeks getting a darker shade of pink.

Teasing him had gotten way easier lately. I had to be honest, most of the time I wished he would say that he missed me or something like that. But I took what I could get. I had to play it cool. I couldn't let him find out that I had a little crush on him now.

"And I really don't get it. You turned down our invitation to go to Bali for this?" he turned his head at me with a frown as he leaned his head in his palm. He looked upset with me.

I rolled my eyes, "Not my fault you offered after I had already promised Haruhi that I would spend the summer here with her." I shrugged, "Plus, it's been peaceful here until you all showed up." I turned a glare to Suoh, "Or more like Mr. loud mouth over there."

Suoh's mouth dropped, "Now that's just mean, Ai. And here I thought we were becoming friends. How could you be close to those devils any way? Is it because they are friends with Adrian?"

"No," I breathed out, "Because they don't annoy me as you do." The twins smirked at him from their seats as if they had won something.

Suoh looked as if he were about to cry, "You're breaking my heart. I believed you would make a good female friend for Haruhi but I see that I was wrong."

Sighing, "You're such an idiot." I blinked looking at the twins who did and said the same thing at the same time as me, "Dude, we aren't triplets. Stop copying me."

"We aren't copying you! You're copying us!" they both protested in unison before the three of us started laughing at how ridiculous we sounded. Sometimes we would find ourselves saying the same thing. We hung out way too much.

Suoh turned back to Haruhi and started to pester her. I didn't want to bother listening in. I started to walk back to start some of my work duties but not before I overheard the twins saying they gave Haruhi a cellphone. I already knew that. The main reason they gave her one was because they wanted to get under Suoh's skin and partly because the four of us wanted to keep in touch. That's right. They knew that Haruhi was now in the know about my secret. Now the three of us were closer to each other but this time I was not left out.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Kaoru's arm was around my shoulder while Hikaru held me around the waist. "Leaving us so soon?" Hikaru said in my ear, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

_Damnit. He is way too close. _

"You're not getting away that easily," Kaoru finished in my other ear.

I sighed, "Damn. My quick escape has failed. Whatever shall I do?" They laughed at me as we walked together after they gave me some personal space.

XXX

"You two aren't going to participate in the contest to stay here," I asked the twins as I started cleaning up a table while they sat at another table watching me. I turned to look at them. I had a hard time believing they were going to simply not join in. They were always so competitive when it came to this sort of thing. I was sure they would try to win to get under Suoh's skin. That's what they normally did.

They shrugged their shoulders. "Why would we?" Hikaru said as if uninterested.

"When we can just share with you?" Kaoru added, looking just as much uninterested.

I stared at them with a deadpanned look, "You're doing what now?" I wasn't sure I heard right. Did they say they planned on sharing a room with me? _My_ room?

"We're sharing," they both said at the same time. I blinked. I wondered if I should get my ears checked. There was no way they were saying that.

"What's the big deal?" Hikaru asked.

"We're all best friends aren't we?" Kaoru added his own question.

"You're missing the point," I said to them, crossing my arms as I looked at them, "I'm a girl and you're both guys." My cheeks suddenly flushed at the thought of sleeping in the same room and in the same bed as Hikaru.

_Oh my God. Why? _

I turned back to the table to finish cleaning up, "It's not going to happen."

"Geez. It's not like we're going to try anything," Hikaru informed me.

"Don't you trust us?"

I looked at them over my shoulder with a frown, "Still not the point. It doesn't matter whether or not I trust the both of you." I turned back, hiding the heat on my cheeks, "We are still the opposite sex."

"Anyone else would jump to the idea of sleeping between twins," Hikaru said.

I looked at him with furrowed brows, "I'd have a hard time sleeping next to one of you let alone the two of you." I paused, "Between the two of you?!" My eyes widened at that, "What in the hell?"

They both smirked at me, "You might as well. Just think of it as three best friends sharing a bed together. Nothing wrong with that."

I frowned at them before finally finished clearing the table, "Everything is wrong with that." I started to carry the dirty dished, sighing, "Fine. Whatever. If either of you touches me I will beat the shit out of you." I turned and gave them a death glare to show I was serious.

They raised both of their arms, "Promise. We won't touch you." I knew I was going to regret it the moment I gave in to two devils.

In the end, Morinozuka had won the contest but seeing as it was a room with two beds, Haninozuka was going to share it with him. Suoh was not the least bit happy with that and looked absolutely depressed. And he was even more upset, shocked, and horrified that I was going to share my room with the twins. I couldn't blame him. This would be the very first time I was going to sleep in the same bed with boys since I did that with my brother and my father.

I blinked and blushed so hard after knocking and walking into the room I was going to share with my two best friends. "Oh my god. Did you have to go topless!?" I freaked out and threw them shirts, "Put those shirts on!"

They both frown at me, "But we're more comfortable sleeping this way."

"I don't care! There's no way in hell I am sleeping with two half-naked guys! I don't care if you're my best friends!" I turned around, holding my eyes with my hands.

"Like you're any better," Hikaru muttered.

"Yeah. You're just wearing shorts and a tank top," Kaoru agreed.

I was the first to change and I had locked the door on them, making them wait outside of the room. Sure, my pajamas were shirts and a tank, but I wasn't half nude! I was so not ready for this at all. My heart was pounded hard inside of my chest that I thought it was about to explode. I didn't need to see either of them half dressed. Especially Hikaru! Which he was oddly just a tad bit more toned than Kaoru. Another one of their differences.

_No. No. Don't go there. Breathe. Why were you even looking that hard, Ai?!_ I did not know what to do with myself.

"Are you coming to bed or not?" they both asked me, ignoring the fact that I wanted them both to put a damn shirt on.

_Friggen hell. _My little heart was not going got be able to take this. I felt someone grab hold of my hand to start tugging me towards the bed. I kept my eyes closed shut to not see anything, pretending that they were not topless and everything was normal. _Nothing is normal about this, Ai. You're about to get into bed with the guy you like! _Of course, I had to be the meat to this sandwich. Yup, I was going to die of a heart attack.


	23. Chapter 23

Reikuwu: You shall find out if they do now XD

Elisablackcat: Lmao XD I know, right? I really couldn't help myself though. Had to.

BatmanForPresident: Wait no longer! ^-^

I had to update almost right away for all you wonderful readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Heartbeat**

The first thing I noticed when I was beginning to wake up was that my pillow was hard and radiated heat. Not to mention, the pillow has its own heartbeat. Pillows aren't alive and shouldn't have a heartbeat. The second thing I noticed was that something was wrapped securely around my waist. I remember being in my sleepy state and wondering why my pillow and blanket felt so warm. It just did not make any sense to me. That was when the thing that was wrapped around my waist pulled me closer to my living pillow. My body froze as I felt the rise and fall of my pillow. My groggy eyes opened only to see naked skin right before my eyes.

_Oh no. Oh. No. No. No. _My heart started to beat so fast inside my chest that I thought my brain was gaining way too much oxygen. Hikaru and I were snuggled up together! My cheeks felt as though they were set on fire. _Wait. Where's Kaoru? _I blinked, realizing something I did not realize until this very moment. My back was strangely just as warm as the rest of me and I realized there was a second arm that was right below mine on Hikaru's upper body. _This can _not _be happening. _I was lying half on top of shirtless Hikaru and Kaoru was spooning me. _How in the world did this even happen?! _My mind began to freak out.

I was in a fangirl's wildest fantasy of having twins for themselves _in bed_, but all I could think about was how to get the hell out of there. This is not what I expected to wake up to in the morning. Surprisingly though, I felt oddly comfortable and safe with them. It reminded me of a time when I would stay and cuddle with my brother. The only issue was that Hikaru was totally not my brother and made this whole experience a little too heated for my liking. Kaoru was fine though. He was the one that made it feel like I was snuggled up to my brother.

I tried to wiggle myself out of their grasp but only managed to get them to tighten their hold on me. "Hikaru, stop moving around so much."

"Me? You're the one that's moving around."

_Wow. Did they somehow forget that I'm in bed with them? _"Oi! You little shits. Get _off_ of me!" I yelled at them. I felt both of their bodies go stiff.

"Oh," they both said, still wrapped around me.

"Yeah. 'Oh'. Can you entangle yourselves off of my body already? Even though this is a fantasy that many girls share, I don't," I informed them, trying to get out of the weird sandwich cuddle of doom and heart attack. "This was not how I wanted to wake up with my best friends," I mumble out. Instead of letting me go, they both just started to hold me and rub their faces on me like two cats. "What are you doing?!" As they started to play the roles of cats as they snuggled closer to me, Hikaru moving to the side to do this, I started to laugh in spite of myself. Their snuggles were tickling me! "Haha. Stop! That tickles!" I was wiggling everywhere, trying to get them off of me but it was all in vain. I was pushing Hikaru's chest but he was a lot stronger than I gave him credit for. "You jerks! My sides hurt!" I was laughing so hard and my eyes began to tear up. I was sure that if anyone did hear us, which I'm sure some did, they would think the three of us were up to _something_.

They finally stopped, moving a little away from me so that I could lay down my back and catch up on my breathing. I was breathing so hard, my body was sore, and my heartbeat was so fast in my chest I thought my heart would run off. The two of them were laughing at me. I was sure they had come up with that on the fly. They probably gave each other a look before their faces twisted in mischievous grins before attacking me. They weren't the little devils for nothing.

I draped one of my arms over my eyes as I finally caught my breath, "I hate you both."

They both chuckled, "No, you don't."

"You wouldn't still be in bed with us," Hikaru said.

"You would have run off the second we let you go," Kaoru added.

"Speak for yourself. I'm way too out of breath and sore all over to move," I told them without realizing how absolutely dirty that sounded.

We all heard a huge gasp on the other side of the door, "WHAT?! HOW COULD THOSE DEVILS DEFILE HER?!"

"Would you be quiet? I'm sure it's not what it sounds like," Haruhi told him.

The three of us all looked at each other, I sat up, before Kaoru got up and opened the door. Suoh fell face down to the floor. He had been leaning against the door and eavesdropping. _Wow. He really is a pervert. _The thing was though, he wasn't the only one. All the other hosts were outside of the door with their own blushing cheeks with the exception of Haruhi and Kyoya that looked like they knew that what they heard wasn't what happened.

Suoh ran to me with a look of panic, "Is that true? They didn't do anything to you, did they? I knew I shouldn't have let them stay here with you. They are perverted twins, after all."

"Speak for yourself," the twins said.

"Oh, yeah. I've always dreamed about having a threesome with twins that happen to be my best friends," I said, my words dripping with sarcasm.

Suoh's face turned an embarrassing red color, "They… They… You…"

I rolled my eyes, "No. I was joking. I wouldn't do that with them. All we did is share a bed." _Which still doesn't sound any better. _

Haruhi walked in the room to grab Suoh's shirt and dragged him out. Leaving the three of us alone. We heard the footsteps of our friends grow quieter as they left. Suoh still having a fit about me losing my 'innocence' to two perverted devils.

"Oh, perfect. Apparently, I lost my virginity to the both of you," I sighed, sinking back into the bed.

"Well, technically you would have lost it to one of us," I turned to Hikaru with a 'shut up' stare.

"Yeah. You can't lose it twice."

"Whichever one of us went first would have-" they both started.

I cut them off, "So not the point!" I stole one of the pillows to hide my blushing face and scream. It was bad enough that I slept between the both of them, woke up with them all over me, but now it looked like we have sex together. _Oh, hell._ I was just 15 years old. Even if I was turning 16 in about a week, I wasn't in a hurry to change my virgin status. I took the pillow off my face, "Can you both leave so that I can change?"

"What's the point? We already saw you naked," Hikaru teased me. I could tell he was having a blast with this new development even if he looked slightly embarrassed. He found a new game. Embarrass and tease me about the sex the three of us apparently had together.

I hit him in the face with the pillow, "OUT!"

_Kill me now. _

XXX

The day had just begun and I already walked around like a zombie. _Those twins are going to be the end of me and my sanity. _I yawned as I started my daily duties. I went around the counter, handing Hikaru another glass of his drink. I turned my head to see that Haruhi was sitting with a boy I had never seen before.

"Who's that?" I asked the twins that were sitting on the counter instead of sitting with the others. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders, taking a sip of his filled glass with a straw. He really seemed like he could care less right now.

"Haruhi's old classmate," Kaoru answered me.

I nodded my head, "Small world, I guess." I turned back to the both of them, "Anything else I can get for either of you?"

Hikaru perked up in his seat, cheeks a light shade of pink, "Actually…"

Kaoru picked up the rest, "We want you to stay with us at our house for the rest of the summer." I was frozen in my place. "Since your brother is out filming his movie at different spots in Japan, we didn't want you to stay in that apartment all alone. Plus, your birthday is coming up." I blinked, still unable to find the right words.

"It's the 7th of August, isn't it?" Hikaru added, not looking at me as he played with his straw. His eyes were now looking into mine as he held an expectant look, "Well?"

"At your house?" They both nodded. "Like, where you live?" They both looked at each other as if I had gone nuts.

They turned back to me, "Obviously."

My cheeks flushed, "I… Uh…" Why was I all of a sudden a stuttering mess? It's not like they never came to visit me at the place my brother and I shared. Plus, best friends were supposed to go to each other's place, right? But this was a little different for me. Wouldn't I be meeting their parents? Meeting Hikaru's parents? I was afraid of making a good impression. I wasn't exactly the most social person. Not since I was younger anyway. I slowly nodded my head, "Sure. There's no one else I'd rather spend my 16th birthday with. Well, other than my brother but he is my twin." I was sure they could understand that seeing as they were twins.

They both got up from their stools. "Guess we should start packing," Hikaru said.

"Yeah. How fast can you get packed?" Kaoru asked me with a smile.

"Wait. We're going now?" my eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Yep," Hikaru said, dismissively as he started for the stairs.

"We already asked Misuzu if we could steal you away for the rest of the time," Kaoru informed me, "Come on. The sooner we finish packing the better."

_Did that really just happen? _I was shocked beyond belief. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I was stuck in my spot and staring where the twins were just moments ago. They invited me to stay at their house. Why was that idea both terrifying and exciting at the same time?

"Ai, you're not going to be packing by just standing there," my head shot up to look at Hikaru looking down at me from the second floor with a look of impatience.

"R-right," I stuttered out. Every step I took to my room was making me feel funny. I felt like I was walking in a dream. This really couldn't be real. Was I really going to be staying with them the entire summer? _Oh, god. _I was going to lose my life at the end of it. I wasn't sure I would be able to handle being with them every single day for the _entire _day. They were already a handful as is. I regretted taking them up on their offer. But at least I would have my own room.

XXX

"This is your room?" I asked both of them.

"Hikaru's," Kaoru answered me, taking a seat on the bed. Their servants had taken our belongings and I couldn't help notice that mine was right beside theirs.

"But we share most nights," Hikaru added as he sat beside his brother and leaned back on his hands.

"That's great and all but where am I staying?"

They both stared at each other, "Here."

I blinked at them for a few seconds, "Excuse me. What?"

"It's not like you haven't slept with us before," Hikaru said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm sure in this giant mansion there are plenty of guest rooms! Why can't I have one of those?!" I was not going to spend the whole summer in a twin sandwich. _Nope. Nope._ I turned around to grab my bag, "I will just have to go find one myself. Or maybe even go back to the apartment." Before I could even get out of the door. Someone grabbed my wrist, causing me to drop my bag and then they pulled me towards the bed before pushing me. I groaned, landing on top of another body.

"Kaoru," I heard Hikaru say from underneath me, "Did you have to push her on me?" My head was on his chest and I noticed how fast his heart was beating.

Kaoru laughed, "You should look at your face, Hikaru!"

"Shut up, Kaoru," Hikaru managed to hiss out at his brother but his body was tense and frozen. He did not move a single muscle.

_So, they do tease each other on occasion without planning it like a scene from a play. Interesting. _I started to careful move off of Hikaru. I say carefully because I honestly was blushing like mad and my body was reacting on its own. I did not need my body to do something stupid. My brain had to be in charge. Thing is, my brain was a huge, hazy mess. _Just rip it off like a bandaid. _That's exactly what I did. I pushed myself so fast that I landed not so gracefully on my butt on the floor. _Smooth._

I rubbed my backside, "This is going to be a long summer."

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see a concern looking Hikaru, offering me his hand.

"Sorry, Ai. I was only joking. I didn't mean to get you hurt," Kaoru apologized, sounding guilty while Hikaru pulled me back on my feet.

I dusted myself off, "It's okay. It didn't really hurt." I smiled at him, "Though, please don't push me on people again."

He rubbed the back of his head with an awkward grin, "Yeah. Promise that I won't." He turned to pick up my back, "I'm sure our servants have made room for your things. You should unpack."

I frowned at the both of them, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," they said to me in unison.

_Great, _I thought with sarcasm. _Just how I always dreamed my summer to go. _I inwardly sighed before I started unpacking my clothes and hygiene items.

How did their parents and everyone working here think that having a girl stay in their room was a good idea was beyond me. Didn't they know what usually happens in these kinds of situations? Suoh definitely did. Why was I the only one thinking that this shouldn't be happening? Two guys and a girl sharing a bed. Yeah, no. That just sounds bad. And by bad, I mean naughty. I couldn't blame Suoh for his perverted mind. Why didn't the twins think this through? Why couldn't they see what was so wrong about this? Thinking about sleeping and waking up to Hikaru again was making my head spin. How was I going to survive until the end of summer? I was stuck playing their little games. I always found myself at their mercy when they would play pranks on me even though those were rare. This was absolutely the worse one yet.

_My poor little heart. Hang in there._


	24. Chapter 24

LadyAmazon: Lmao a taser XD that's hilarious. But the main reason why I added the sleepover thing is because in that episode they told Haruhi that they would let her sleep with them. So... I had to add it with Ai. ^.^ Couldn't help myself.

Elisablackcat: haha ^-^ I want to keep the story get better each time! Hope you like this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Endless Gifts**

**(Hikaru's POV) **

I had to admit that I was surprised when Kaoru had come up with a brand new game. Usually, I was the one to come up with our games and pranks. When Kaoru had come up with our little game of seeing how Ai would react to us sleeping next to her, I was a little skeptical at first but I did wonder what she would be like if we managed to talk her into it. The new game was a good cover for me anyway. I wasn't sure why but I really did enjoy the times I could be close to her. And not I had a good reason to be able to be as close as possible with her thanks to my brother's game. Though, a part of me didn't like that Kaoru was touching her too. He was my brother and we shared everything together. Why was it that I didn't want to share Ai with him when he was the reason why I could be this close to her without somehow messing everything up? With Kaoru there, everything was less awkward.

I really didn't see a problem with us sleeping next to her as she did. Sure, we were the opposite sex but my brother and I weren't interested in doing anything like that with her. Kaoru and I may play the twincest thing at school for the Host Club and sleep in the same bed on occasion but we weren't close in that way. That was really just an act that Boss had come up with. We just played along and the girls just ate it up. They were way too easy and I had to say that it got pretty boring after a while. That's why I would try to find new games to play and pranks to pull. Life was so dull.

That all changed the moment Ai had walked into our lives. She was able to tell us apart every single time. Even her twin brother would mess up. She had really paid attention to us in order to tell us apart. She even remembered our birthday and gave us gifts. I still wore the necklace she got me around my neck every day even if it wasn't always visible under my shirt. She went from someone I took as a new toy to play with someone I could actually call a best friend. She was like the sun that had suddenly brightened our lives when we were trapped in our own little world. _God, listen to me,_ I groaned. I was never such a sap before. That was more Kaoru's thing.

Anyway. The first time the three of us shared a bed was both embarrassing and amusing. I was embarrassed because somehow we all ended up snuggled up together but her reaction easily made up for it. She really did look cute when she blushed. I kind of wanted to see more of that. My wish had been granted when Kaoru had decided we should keep the game going when she came over to our house for the summer. We would all continue to share a bed together. I don't know why but I really did like that idea. That way I could keep being close to her without blowing my cover. The last thing I needed was for her to figure out I liked her. I was still coming to grips with that. I still did not know how to act or what to say to her. I just winged it most of the time.

Over a week had passed by. The three of us had gotten pretty comfortable with sharing a bed together. Oddly enough, some of those days I'd wake up in the morning with my arms wrapped around her but my brother was nowhere to be found. I always decided to shrug it off and just enjoy being with Ai as long as I could until she woke up and went to the washroom to get ready for the day.

We had a lot of fun together. We would go outside to play some games. Kaoru really enjoyed playing hide and seek. We would play that for hours. We would swim in our underground pool and played some games there too. A lot of the time, we went to our home theatre to watch movies and play some video games. I really did like when she would smile and laugh. I liked that more than when she was upset.

_I should try to keep her happy all the time,_ I thought to myself one day while she laughed when she won against Kaoru at a racing game. I was glad they got along so well. Having both of them in my life was the most important thing to me now.

"Wow," I heard Kaoru breathed out, "You look so beautiful, Ai."

I turned around from the entrance of our house to see Ai walking towards us with a traditional yukata on and her hair up with a big flower hairpin. I could already feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I rubbed the back of my neck, trying my best to keep my cool. She really did look amazing in that yukata. Our maids really outdid themselves this time.

I swallowed, my mouth dry. Why couldn't I say anything? She had me speechless. I never got speechless. I needed to at least keep breathing. _Right, Hikaru. Breathe. Just breathe. _Seeing her blush only made everything worse. Kaoru elbowed me. I coughed, "Yeah. You look… nice." I could have slapped myself. _I'm an idiot. _

"She looked gorgeous. Absolutely stunning," my whole body perked up as our mother came to stand next to Ai.

Ai turned and smiled at her, "Thank you very much for the yukata, Mrs. Hitachiin."

Our mother waved her hand while the other was on her cheek, "Now. Now. A beautiful girl like you needed to be spoiled with designer clothes. I only wished we would have met sooner." She turned to my brother and me, "Where have you been keeping her all this time? She's such a delight. We've been talking up a storm." She turned to Ai and wrapped her arms around her waist, giving her a fond squeeze. "You are welcome in this house anytime, Ai. And if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask. You're family now," she winked at before sending Kaoru and me a smile and left the three of us at the door.

Ai turned to us with her face a complete said of pink, "Um. So… I think your mom likes me."

Kaoru started to laugh, "I'd say she basically just adopted you."

My face turned to disgust, "That would make her our sister." I really did not like that idea at all. This was not some story where your love interest is related to you even as a step-sibling.

My face heated up when she walked towards to me, adjusting my collar, "You're a mess, Hikaru." I looked away as she touched me and was so close to my face. I could feel my heart beating in my ears. She patted a spot on my chest and smiled at me, "There. Much better."

"Right," I managed to say. Kaoru was just looking at us with a teasing smile. I frowned at him. I started to think that he might have already figured out my feelings for Ai without me saying anything. I guess that wouldn't be so surprising. We were twins and we knew each other since birth. There was hardly anything we didn't know about each other. I was just not ready to say it out loud yet. Not even to my brother.

Kaoru walked over and hooked his arm with hers, "Time to go to the festival and give Ai the best 16th birthday ever!"

"Hell yeah!" I said, hooking her other arm.

She laughed, shaking her head in amusement, "You are both huge dorks." We both grinned down at her as we made our way to the limo. Kaoru and I were determined to give her a fun day for her birthday that she would never forget.

XXX

**(Ai's POV)**

Sleeping next to my friends started to feel normal. And I had come to realize that seeing topless wasn't exactly the first time. I saw them like that at the pool and at the beach. Seeing them without a shirt now shouldn't really matter all that much. Though, sleeping while they were shirtless was a little different. Plus, I hadn't realized my feelings for Hikaru back then. I never really paid attention before. Of course, seeing them without a shirt now felt like an entirely different experience. I wondered if they didn't feel uncomfortable because they knew that they've been shirtless around me before and didn't think much of it. That must be the reason. Still, they should know that there was a difference in being half naked at the pool and beach versus in a bed with a girl. _Whatever._

I never went to a festival before. The colors were so vibrant and beautiful. The food stalls smelled so good that my mouth was going to start watering. I was practically dragging both of them around every single stall. I was pointing and giggling like a small child that was in a candy store. My excitement was at a peek. I was so happy that I got to share this moment and my birthday with them. Most of the time, they would just be smiling and laughing at my childishness. I was sure they were amused with me.

A new stall I hadn't seen before caught my eye, rushing up to it and seeing that there were masks. I spotted the kitsune one and was already in love with it. I felt someone pump into me as I was just waving my friends over.

"Look what we have here," the guy that pumped into said. He looked about my age, maybe a year or two older. He turned to two other guys and smirked at them, "Aren't we lucky?" He turned back to me with a hungry grin, "You're pretty hot. Maybe you'd like to spend the rest of this festival with us."

I frowned, "No thanks. I'm with my friends." They all looked at each other.

"How about you invite them along? The more the merrier."

I was sure that this creep was thinking that I was with other girls. He tightly grabbed my wrist, making me wince. I was about to knock some sense into him but someone latched on the guy's arm so tightly that he let me go. I was pushed behind two familiar backs and realized that Hikaru and Kaoru were blocking me from the three guys. Hikaru pushed the guy's hand away.

"Don't you dare touch her," he spat at the guy. I could hear the venom in his voice. He was straight up pissed. The only other time is aw him this angry was back at the beach.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked me, holding me to his body to comfort me. I nodded my head, watching the scene unfold.

The guy spat at the ground, "Tch. Whatever. She's not worth it." The three guys turned around and walked away from us. I sighed in relief thinking that this could have turned out much worse.

"What the hell were you thinking running off on your own?!" Hikaru's anger was now directed towards me. I flinched at the volume.

"Hikaru, she's already been through enough," Kaoru said, letting me go, "She doesn't need you yelling at her." I watched as Hikaru's shoulders slumped as he looked at the ground in shame.

I really didn't care about him yelling at me. I knew that it was his way to show me how much he cared. I took the step between us and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you, Hikaru. For protecting me again."

His arms wrapped around me, "Idiot."

I really was. I didn't even think before I just went off on my own. I could have easily gotten myself lost. Or worse. I was lucky that I had them to come to my rescue whenever I did something stupid like this. I snuggled closer to him, letting the protective feeling wash over me from his embrace.

"So…" he started, awkwardly after we pulled apart. He scratched his pink cheek, looking at anything but me, "What were you so excited about?"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly before it clicked, "Oh!" I turned to the stall, pointing at the kitsune mask, "That." I watched Hikaru move towards the teller, pointing at the mask I had just been pointing at as he bought it and handed it to me. I blinked at the mask in my hands. "But Hikaru," I started, looking up at him, "You and Kaoru have already given me way too much already." First, they let me stay with them because they didn't want me to be lonely. Then they brought me here for my birthday and bought me all the treats I could ever want. And now he was buying me a mask I really didn't actually need.

I heard Kaoru laugh from behind me, "But we haven't even given you our actual gifts yet."

I turned around, eyes wide as I looked at him, "WHAT!?" My mouth opened and closed before I managed to form the words, "No. No. I really… this is… I mean… I can't possibly…" Okay, maybe I really couldn't form the words. I shook my head, looking between the two of them, "Being you both is really all I need. I'm lucky to call you my friends." I meant every single one of those words and I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall.

"Did you forget that we are rich?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah. It's not like this is a problem for us."

"We just want you to be happy on your birthday," they said together.

"You idiots," I said, half laughing and half teary up, "You make me happy just being with me. I never needed gifts."

"Too bad because the night isn't over," Hikaru said.

"We have a lot more to give you," Kaoru added with a grin.

"Today is your birthday and we are spoiling you," they said together.

Hikaru moved to me and grabbed the mask from my hands, placing it on my head but not covering my face. Then I felt his hand in mine. He looked away, "Just so you don't go running off on us again." I felt my heart skip a beat as he held my hand in his.

The rest of the time of the festival was spent with Hikaru and me walking around with our hands together, fingers intertwined like a real couple. I was selfish. I think this was going to be my very part of my entire birthday. Kaoru would keep conversation with me as we walked around. Hikaru would be unusually quiet but all three of us kept on having fun together.

We stopped on a small bridge over top a beautiful little pond. The lights reflection against the water, making it all the more magical. The three of us leaned out arms against the railing, looking around us and the beautiful scenery. I was kind of disappointed that I wasn't holding Hikaru's hand anymore but I was distracted by the wonder of this place. I was surprised that no one else stood on this small bridge with us. The three of us were left alone, me in between like usual.

"Hey, Ai," Kaoru started.

I turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

He turned to me with a smile, "If you would have one wish, what would you wish for?"

I blinked before looking up at the starry sky in thought, "Hm. I don't know. I guess I would wish to stay here in Japan and always be with my friends." I was always worried that one day I would have to leave and go back to where 'I belong'.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Hikaru said. I turned to him as he stared at me. "There's no way we would ever let you leave us now." My heart sped up at his words, eyes widening a tad.

"And now that our mom loves you, it makes it that much easier," Kaoru added. I was looking between the two of them as if I were missing a big piece of the puzzle.

Hikaru sighed, "If it comes to it, we could ruin that _woman_'s career and have her lose everything."

"We just haven't done anything because of your brother," Kaoru finished for his brother.

I let out a deep sigh, sinking my head on top of my arms. I couldn't believe they would go through all this trouble for me and to give me the best birthday I've had since my parents were alive. What did I do to deserve friends like them? I really couldn't hide anything from them anymore. But I selfishly wanted to keep my secret a little bit longer and enjoy my summer with them. If I was going to lose them, I wanted to have as many memories as I possibly could. _I'll tell them when summer is over, _I promised myself.

I jumped out of my skin when I heard something like a gunshot. The first thing I did was grab hold of the first thing nearest to me: Hikaru. I literally jumped into his arms and hid my face in the crock of his neck like that would protect me from a gun. I heard the twins start laughing at me. And that's when I realized the sound wasn't of a gun but innocent little fireworks. I turned my head to look up at the night sky as it filled with beautiful colors as they came and went. The perfect finish to my perfect day.

I was so beyond distracted to the sight in front of me that I didn't realize that I was still holding Hikaru's waist or the fact that his arm was around my neck. We were sharing a romantic moment together and I was too stupid to even notice it. I was too mesmerized by the fireworks to figure out that I was in the arms of the guy I liked at the best time possible for something to happen between us. I sure did miss opportunities when they presented themselves to me. But I really shouldn't even be putting on the moves on him when he still didn't know anything about my past.

"I hope you had a good birthday," I turned to look at Kaoru as he smiled fondly at me, still leaning against the railing of the bridge.

I smiled brightly at him as I nodded one sharply, "Best birthday I've had in years!" I suddenly detached myself from Hikaru, still not realizing in what couple-like position we had been in, and pulled Kaoru in a bear hug, "Thank you!" He laughed at me, hugging me back just as tightly.

"Hey, I was apart of this too," Hikaru said with a fake pout on his face.

I stuck out my tongue at him, "You're such a baby." I laughed before pulling him into the hug with us, "Thank you for spending my birthday with me. The best part was being with the two of you."

I may have been the luckiest girl in the world to have such fantastic friends. Sure, they can be a handful at times and annoy the living crap out of me but they were the most amazing friends a girl could ever ask for. Not because of the gifts but because I could depend on them when it really counted. _I wish they would stay in my life forever._

* * *

_NOTE: When they are best friends with someone they go all out, huh? XD_


	25. Chapter 25

BatmanForPresident: I like heartwarming moments too ^.^ and so there will be some of that now.

RewindandDomey4ever: aww thank you~ I like it fluffy!

xKaminix: haha poor guy. he is slow huh? ^.^'

TheLonelyXavier: hahaha. I have to admit the sleepover thing is my favorite part XD sshhhhh.

Alright, all you amazing people, ENJOY!

PS: More pictures of Ai on pinterest if you want to see them (forgot to mention that earlier ^.^')

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Twin Shenanigans**

With a terribly sour look, I say, "I hate you both so much." I shook as I got up from the bed, drenched in water as they held water guns in their hands. They were laughing at me as I gathered some dry clothes and went to lock myself in the bathroom. "I was having the best dream too! You will both pay for ruining it!"

"Not our fault you refused to get up this morning," Hikaru said from the other side of the door. I frowned as I stripped out of my wet pajamas. He can be such a jerk sometimes.

_Why do I have a crush on him again? _I thought bitterly.

"Yeah. It was nearly noon. We already had our breakfast," Kaoru added.

I rolled my eyes even though they couldn't see me, "Whose fault is that? You devils have been taking me everywhere and we practically have done everything imaginable. I'm exhausted. You exhaust me. I need a vacation away from you!"

I wasn't even exaggerating either. I just about went on all luxury spots that they could think of. I even went to one of those fancy ass restaurants where you pay an arm and a leg for the smallest of plates. _Must be nice to be rich. _I kept on telling them that they did not have to bring me to such expensive places. I was happy staying at their house and just hanging out. But no, they wanted to go do everything they could like they wanted to share part of their world. _I guess I understand that. _

The thing I hated was all the unnecessary gifts they would give me. Not to mention that their mom even gave me some of her designer clothes after a short photo shoot to display them. I was not a model and yet, I just couldn't say no to her. I was being spoiled way too much and I found out protesting just did not work with any of them. They kept on insisting, pushing these presents on me. But I have to admit that I liked my birthday presents the most.

Kaoru had given me blue hair extensions that matched my hair. I could actually really look like myself when I had long hair without a wig. It was so thoughtful of him. He even so much as offered to put them in for me. It's too bad that at the end of the summer I would have to take them out and pretend to be my brother again.

Hikaru gave me pretty much the same gift I gave him. I got a necklace from him with heart shapes and a burgundy stone along with them. He even helped me put it on and sent my heart to an almost heart attack state. I wasn't so into girly things but somehow I loved the necklace he gave me. I was sure it was because he was the one that picked it and gave it to me. This necklace meant a lot to me and I was so touched. I never wanted to take it off. And that's what I did all summer. I kept that necklace around my neck the whole time since I got it.

"Now that's not very nice," Hikaru said.

"Yeah. After everything we've done for you."

I huffed as I walked out of the bathroom with my hair up in pigtails and a new outfit that their mom had been generous to give to me. "Fine. What are we doing today?" I asked them, arms crossed. They looked at each other with a shared grin.

_Oh no. That cannot be good._

"We're going somewhere we haven't gone to yet," Kaoru said, smiling at me as if he were hiding a secret.

"But it's a secret. You'll have to wait until we get there," Hikaru said, taking my wrist and dragging me out of their room, "We wasted enough time."

I frowned as I was pulled somewhere I didn't even know, "Why am I dreading to find out what the two of you have planned?" _I'm scared to know. _Knowing the twins, I was still surprised by them when it came to things like this. I didn't like not knowing what to expect.

"Relax. We aren't bringing you somewhere that terrible," Kaoru said from somewhere behind me.

"_That_ terrible? Now I am even more worried about what you two are up to. I kind of just want to go back home and hide under my bed," I deadpanned. They both shared a laugh at my reactions. _Meh. Maybe I can make a quick escape. _

XXX

"I still hate you both," I muttered under my breath as they lead me somewhere while I was blindfolded by my arms. I wasn't sure where they were leading me. Frankly, I was beyond worried by this point. _I should have ran for it when I had the chance._ Every step we took, the stiffer my body would get. I could hear them suppressing their snickers.

Finally stopped. "We are here," Hikaru said as he started to untie my blindfold. My heart was beating so hard against my chest in a panic. The moment my eyes were not covered was the moment I let out a surprised gasp, my eyes wide as I looked around me. "Do you like it?" he asked me, expectantly and almost like he was worried that I wouldn't.

"I… I… This…" I just couldn't say anything as I looked in front of me. I just couldn't believe that they would bring me here and make it a big surprise. I had been completely wrong about them. They didn't have anything terrible planned. Complete opposite. "Hikaru, this is way too much." I turned to him and then his brother, "You really didn't have to go through all this trouble to bring me here." I was beyond touched at this point.

They both smiled, "We thought you would like it."

I shook my head, returning their smile ten times, "I love it. I love it so much." To think they were so thoughtful to bring me here. I was almost in tears because I was so happy.

"Don't cry," Hikaru said, sounding upset.

"I'm just really happy," I said to him, "But you really did not have to do this. You both have given me so much already. I keep telling you I don't need it. And I don't have any way to repay you for all of this."

Hikaru took my hand in his, guiding me towards the entrance of the park, "All you have to do is be yourself. Besides, we keep telling you we have the money. You should stop telling us how to spend it." Such a Hikaru thing to say.

"Thank you," I let out as I walked beside him. I was beyond excited. I was like a dog about to get a treat, wagging my tail.

"You're so cute, Ai," Kaoru complimented as he followed us.

"Well, I've never been to a place like this. I get to be so close to kitsunes. Kitsunes!" I grinned like a child, "They are so cute and fluffy and I just love them so much. And now I get to spend some time with them just a few feet away. I couldn't be happier."

_I just realized something. Kitsunes are known to be mischievous and play pranks. _I looked at the two boys walking at each side of me. _Sounds like certain _twins _I know. _Maybe that was the reason we got along so well. _Heh. _This thought amused me.

I tugged on Hikaru's hand once we were inside and surrounded by a pack of kitsunes. There was the smallest baby one only two feet away with its momma. "Hikaru, Kaoru, look. Isn't that little kitsune so adorable?"

I blinked as the small little thing started to walk towards us and stood up on its hind legs, leaning its front paws on my legs. My heart melted right then and there. I heard a picture being taken. I turned to see Kaoru with a huge smile and a camera in his hands, capturing this moment for life. I smiled at him, thankful he thought about everything and brought a camera along.

I turned to Hikaru and whispered to him, "I don't think I ever want to move from this spot." He smiled down at me. The way he was looking at me made my heart beat faster. _Calm down, heart. _I had to turn away, blush now on my face. The small baby was sniffing me and purring. Yes, purring! Oh my god. My heart is going to be a puddle. "This is the cutest moment ever," I whispered.

XXX

I jumped on Hikaru's back, "Onwards, to the limo!" Surprisingly, he held my legs up for me not to fall on my ass.

"I'm not a horse," he said, sounding annoyed.

"And yet, you are helping me stay on your back like a good horsy," I teased him. Weirdly enough, sleeping next to him every night made me feel more comfortable around him that this kind of thing did not bother me. I felt relaxed being this close to him and sharing this contact.

He groaned, "Seriously? You're such a pain. I don't even know why I put up with you."

I laughed, "Because you love me." The very second after those were slipped out of my mouth I stopped breathing. _You idiot. _Regret was all I felt. "I mean. Love me like a friend. Obviously."

"..." he was so quiet while we walked. Even Kaoru had fallen quiet. I was just waiting for someone to say something. Why had I said that out loud? Love was such a strong word and none of us had said it before. Friendly way or otherwise.

_Is it too late to take it back? Plus, I have a _crush _on him. I don't _love _him. Right? _

"Well, I do," Kaoru finally cut into the tense air, "I love you, Ai."

_Thank you, Kaoru for saving my behind. _

I laughed, "Love you too, Kaoru." I waited for Hikaru to say something but nothing came. Absolutely not a single thing. My heart aches at his silence. I decided to mask my pain with humor, "At least _somebody_ loves me." Still no reaction whatsoever. I couldn't hurt feel hurt and disappointed. Even if he said it as a friend, it would have made me happy to hear him say those words.

XXX

I watched at Kaoru left the home theatre to go get the bag snacks for us to munch on. We had gone to a convenience store and bought a crapload of junk food that I insisted on for our little movie night but forgot the bag in their room. I wasn't exactly sure why he needed to leave to get it himself because they had people that could easily bring it to them but I liked that they did some things on their own.

"Do you really love Kaoru?" Hikaru suddenly asked me. He had mostly been quiet since we came back home.

"Of course, he is my friend," I said with a shrug. One of my best friends. And he was kind of like a second brother to me. He felt like family.

"Do you love my brother more?" he sounded upset as he asked me, looking down at the large couch seat thing where we all could easily sleep in. Oh, the life of luxury. He was playing around with the material.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" I asked, confused beyond belief. I was stunned and kind of upset that he would ask me something like that.

He turned his gaze in my directing, an angry fire in his eyes, "I asked you a question, Ai! Do you love Kaoru more than me?!"

"Hikaru, calm down," I said, reaching for him to try to get him to stop being so angry at me. I seem to always make him angry.

He recoiled from my touch with a hurt expression, "You do…" His eyes burned into mine, "Fine. I will leave the two of you alone. I hope you enjoy each other."

"Hikaru, wait," I called as he started running away and out of the theater. He even bumped past his own brother that was just returning. I sighed as I watched him go. I didn't understand what had set him off. _He can't possibly be jealous of his own brother. _I found that thought ridiculous. Those two were too close for that kind of thing. I couldn't possibly get in between them.

"What did I miss?" Kaoru asked me, blinking in confusion as he walked to me with the bag.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. Your brother sometimes doesn't make much sense to me. He gets angry at me all the time," I said with a deep frown.

"Hm," Kaoru said before setting in next to me, "My brother sometimes doesn't understand his own feelings. Just give it time. He's just a little slow on figuring it out."

I looked at where Hikaru had run off to, "I have a feeling I hurt him." I stood up, ready to go after him, "I think I should apologize for whatever I did. I'll be right back. Don't start the movie yet."

"I'm not going anywhere."

XXX

I walked into Hikaru's dark room. I turned the lights on before I walked to the bed that he was laying on with the covers hiding him. "What do you want?" he said, still angry.

"To apologize for whatever I did wrong," I said to him, "I didn't mean to hurt you, Hikaru. You're important to me."

"..." he was quiet for a few seconds. With a hushed voice, he asked, "Do you love me?"

My heart began to pound and my cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink. I couldn't believe what I was about to say, "...Yes." _Oh lord, I just told him that I love him. _

He sat up on his bed to look at me with a frown, "Than why can't you tell me as you did with Kaoru?"

I looked away, _Because my feelings for you are a lot more complicated. _If I told him I loved him it would be in an entirely different way. _Wait. Oh crap. I fell for him._ My heart sped up from the realization. Yet, I was sure that Hikaru was just mad because he wasn't getting the attention. He always seemed to want that and would do everything to get it.

"See? You can't even look at me…" he sounded him more upset, "I'm your friend too. I even knew your secret before Kaoru. You should love me more because we had more time together sharing that secret. Even the others at school were saying we were closer. So, why?"

_Because I don't want to be just friends anymore. _

"Hikaru…" I felt like my heart was being torn apart.

I just couldn't tell him the reason and saying that I loved him just felt so intimate now because of how I felt about him. It wasn't as hard with Kaoru because I loved him in a friendly way. Plus, I couldn't tell him when I still had a secret I was hiding from him. I felt my eyes started to sting as I tried to keep my tears inside.

I felt arms wrap around my body, "I'm sorry. All I end up doing is hurting you. I understand why you love him more than me."

"I assaulted someone," I blurted out, unable to keep this secret in anymore. I had to tell him. He needed and deserved to know all the darkest parts of my past, including one of the things that I had made everything worse for me and made me end up on the streets. "I even stole before." I let everything spilled over as I cried into his chest, hoping he wouldn't think different of me and not want to be friends with me anymore. So, I started to tell him my whole story of what happened to me after my parents died.


	26. Chapter 26

TheLonelyXavier: lol please don't die. Here is another chapter (my CPR to you lol)

BatmanForPresident: Yes. You do get the explanation and aftermath. In Hikaru's POV! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Mine**

**(Hikaru's POV) **

I felt her words ringing in my ears as they processed inside of my head. Had I heard right? Did she just tell me that she assaulted someone and was a thief? My mind wandered to the maid my brother and I used to adore before she disappeared into the night after stealing from us. But Ai wasn't like that. Right? She never stole anything from us. She even kept telling us to stop wasting our money on her. So then why was she telling me this?

With a rigid back, I asked, "What are you talking about?" I kept my arms around her shaking body as it grew cold. I could hear her quiet sobs as she continued to cry. I really did hate seeing her cry. Why was it that I couldn't just make her smile and laugh all the time? I never meant to hurt her. I was just some kind of idiot or something.

She sniffed, "You already know what happened to my brother after our parents died. A year later he was adopted. But for me… For me, things were different."

I waited for her to continue, deciding to hear her out before I reacted to any of it. I knew that by now, I should stop before reacting. The last thing I wanted was to hurt her more before I even knew her whole story.

She took in a deep breath as if to calm her nerves before continuing, "I was never really the same after my parents passed away but I kept putting up a brave face for my brother whenever we would get to see each other. But when he was gone, I didn't need to pretend I was okay anymore. I got… I got really depressed and no one really wanted to deal with my issues. So, I kept bouncing from one foster home to the next. Until they just put me in an all-girls group home."

Another pause, "I was the youngest at the time. I was just twelve years old. They were fourteen to fifteen years old. They would bully me every chance they got but I never fault back. No matter how many bruises, cuts, or times they would cut my hair. I never fault back. They got meaner as we grew older because they were growing tired of the emotionless doll they had been playing with. So, they decided to… Up their game."

Her body trembled against mine, "No matter what they did to me. I never fault back until that day. They were going to…" I could tell that this was difficult for her by the way her voice wavered. I felt my chest ache inside my chest. "... Stick something that didn't belong…" My stomach dropped at those words. Did she mean? I didn't even want to ask because I felt like this was part she still wasn't fully ready to talk about.

"I fought back that time. And all that pent up anger I felt about everything that happened to me: my parent's death, my brother being taken away, not having a real home, and the years of abuse and neglect. I… I snapped. I assaulted them and even though it was ruled as an act of defense, it still stayed on record what I did." I felt her fingers grasp my shirt. "I ran away. I thought I was better off just being alone. So, I lived on the streets but some days it got really hard and I… I stole food when I got so hungry. I… I… I really don't…" She swallowed, "I really don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve to be your friend or be at Ouran. I'm just… A homeless girl. A nobody."

A pulled her closer to my body, "You're not a nobody. Don't ever think that."

I understood better now. The first day we met and her eyes were so distant and cold. She was putting up walls because of all the pain and suffering she went through. She didn't have anyone back then. I don't know if I would have been about to get through anything like that, even with Kaoru. I already knew that she was a commoner after knowing her real identity and that never bothered me. Maybe that was one of the reasons I wanted her to have everything. And now, I know she had less than what I thought she had. She didn't even have a home.

I bit down on my lower lip, holding her tightly against my body. How could she even believe that this would make me want to let her go? Sure, I was rich and I don't pretend I know much about life outside of being rich but I knew enough that I wasn't going to let go of someone I cared about for something so stupid as this. She was my friend. My best friend and no matter what she did to survive in the past wasn't going to change that.

"You're so strong," I whispered to her, "You're making the rest of us look bad." I let out a breath of relief when she laughed at my words.

She pushed my chest and looked me in the eyes, rubbing her teary eyes, "You're not mad?"

I looked at her in confusion, "Why would I be mad? If anything… I'm angry people hurt you like that." She looked at me with a stunned expression, "You deserved better than that. Kaoru and I won't let anything like that happened to you ever again. I promise. Just…" I paused looking at her, "Don't ever say you don't deserve us or to be here. We want you here. That's all that matters. Right?"

She didn't look like she knew what to say. A few seconds later, her face turned into a bright smile, "You're amazing, Hikaru. All of that pain I've felt and fear that you would look at me a different way is all gone because of just a few words. I'm really lucky to have you in my life."

I felt my heart beat faster as she looked at me with that brilliant smile of hers. Her tears had dried up and for once, I felt like I had made her smile and not cry. I wanted more moments like this where I would be able to comfort her and make her smile and laugh. I didn't want to make her cry ever again.

"No," I said, "If anyone is lucky… It's me. You're thoughtful." She remembered my brother and I's birthday and even got us gifts. "Kind." She always seemed to try to make everyone around her happy. "Brave." She would dive into any danger if it meant helping someone else. "Perceptive."

I earned a laugh from her. I knew that she was thinking about the first day she had told me and my brother apart. She had made it her mission to do that. It was also another example of how thoughtful and kind she really was. She took the time to get to know us together and individually. No one else really did take the time to do that. She also would never ask us for anything and when we did give her something, she always asked what she could do to repay us.

"You're the one who is really amazing, Ai," I told her as I looked at her. I watched as her cheeks turned pink and she hid the bottom part of her face with the sweater she was wearing. She looked so cute, my heart was pounding so hard.

She avoided my gaze, "U-um. Well, thank you… Hikaru… Thank you for accepting the real me."

"If you're saying that what you did in the past is the real you than you're wrong," her eyes snapped back to look at me. She looked afraid and nervous. "That's not the real you. That was just something you did to protect yourself. That doesn't define who you are." I flicked her forehead, causing her to yelp and rub where I had. "You're my best friend. And all those things I said about you. That's the real you."

I hoped that my words were getting through to her. I wasn't really all that good at this sort of thing. I was sure Kaoru would have a better idea of what to say. My instinct was to yell it out at her until it was finally sinking in. But I knew that I shouldn't be doing that at a time like this. I tried a different approach. I just hoped it was enough. She was important to me. I knew that. I knew I didn't want to lose her. Nothing could change that now. More than ever, I wanted to protect her and give her a life where she could always smile and never feel sad ever again.

"Thank you," she said to me. I snapped out of my thoughts to look at her as she smiled at me. I felt my cheeks burn as she leaned in to kiss my cheek. "That means a lot to me coming from you."

My heart was beating wildly in my chest as my whole body tingled from that small kiss on the cheek. I felt her hot breath as she pulled away from me. And there it was again. The feeling I felt back on the Ferris wheel. My eyes lingered on the lips that were touching my cheek so gently. I couldn't stop myself from feeling the want of kissing her. My emotions became all confused again. Why was I thinking about something like this now? I shouldn't be thinking about kissing my own best friend.

My mind went back to the subject that started all of this. Maybe she would tell me she loves me as she did with my brother if I told her first. I opened my mouth, "Ai, I…" The words froze on my tongue. I couldn't say those three words. _I love her as a friend, don't I? Why can't I just say that? _But the words were dead before they even came out. I didn't understand why I couldn't say them as my brother had easily done earlier today.

I swallowed, "Uh. We should go back to Kaoru. I'm sure he is waiting for us…"

I didn't know what else to say at that point. My mind was blank from everything else. I moved and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with me as we made out way back to the home theatre together. I always did like holding her hand in mine. I wasn't sure how people didn't realize she was a girl. Her hands were so small compared to mine. She always moved our hands so that our fingers were last. This always caused my stomach to do a flip. She always seemed to do things that made me feel strange. Not that they were bad. For the most part, I loved every time we were close like this. I was just confused about why.

Kaoru and I never really had a best friend before. It was usually just the two of us before Ai came along. But ever since she entered our lives, everything around us seemed to grow larger and brighter. Nothing seemed so boring anymore. Maybe it was because everywhere we went with her or whatever we would expose her to, she would always be so excited that we couldn't help but have fun ourselves. She made everything that seemed gray to us before and made it into vibrant colors. I couldn't even think of a life without her in it now.

"Ah. You're both finally back," my brother said to us as we sat down on the large couch, making ourselves comfortable.

Ai sat in between us as she normally would. But for some reason, I wanted her to be on my other side and away from Kaoru. I knew she was friends with the both of us and I was fine with that but there was a part of me that didn't want to share her with him. I felt it more whenever she would lean to him to talk or grab something from the snack bag. I had to take it and put the bag in between the three of us so she wouldn't get so close to him.

_What is wrong with me? It's just Kaoru. He is my brother. _But the more I watched them easily talk together made me feel like I just wanted Ai all to myself. I wanted to be alone with her more. I wanted more of her attention and take it away from Kaoru. A few months back, I was sure it would be the other way around. I would want Kaoru's attention and take it from whoever that was taking it. But now. I just wanted Ai to talk to me. Only hug me. Only look at me. Only smile at me. _She's mine, _was the strongest thought as I watched them chat together before the movie started.

* * *

Hikaru being as slow as ever. But hey. There's an improvement. He may not understand it yet but he fell for her and can't see her as anything but amazing. Her past only made him more determined to make sure she never gets hurt again. Overprotective Hikaru, ACTIVATE! XD lmao


	27. Chapter 27

TheLonelyXavier: Yay! Happy you are alive. Here is another chapter to keep you that way ^.^

BatmanForPresident: Lol you will now XD Just read ahead and see.

Both of you: I love how you say that and that's exactly how a certain someone is thinking too lol ^_-

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Yukimura **

**(Kaoru's POV) **

My brother was still as dense as ever. You would think that he would have finally realized what he was feeling for her but no. I was starting to lose hope for my idiot of an older twin brother. Honestly, why couldn't he just realize that he is in love with her, confess, kiss her, and be done with it? Did he really not figure it out yet? A whole summer and nothing. I even left to sleep in my own room whenever they would fall asleep so they could have the bed to themselves.

_You're hopeless, Hikaru. Do you really need me to spell it out for you? _

Well, at least they held hands. I guess that was some kind of improvement. Waiting for them to make a move was excruciating for me. I didn't want to meddle in the affairs of my two best friends but… _Make a move already! _They just didn't know just how great they would be as a couple. Ai could handle Hikaru and forgave him for every stupid thing he did. She was good for him and I could see him changing and growing up little by little.

Ai always looked happiest when she was around my brother. There was no one that could deny that. The way she smiled at him was different from the way she would smile at anyone else. The only one that was stupid enough not to notice was Hikaru himself.

_I even told her I loved her because I wanted to get him to confess. _Not that I didn't love Ai. I really did. But not in the romantic kind of way. More like maybe a future sister-in-law kind of way. If the two would only confess to each other. I wasn't stupid enough not to notice that Hikaru had gotten jealous when I said I loved her and she said it back to me.

I finally thought we made progress. Now they would finally confess their feelings for each other and officially become a couple. I was ready to congratulate them too but when they came back, nothing seemed all that different. Maybe a little bit. So, I waited for them to tell me they were officially together but neither of them did.

_Are you serious? All that and still nothing. _

I even watched as Ai snuggled close to my brother on the couch after she fell asleep. I watched him wrap his arm around her waist and blush at the contact. But that's when I saw it. The look he gave her as she had her head on his chest. The smile and the tenderness in his eyes. They were different as if claiming her as his and by the way he moved her body against his. And for a split second, I saw him glare at me in the corner of his eye. I turned back to the movie with a smile.

_Finally. _My brother is seeing that he doesn't want to share her with me anymore. He is finally realizing what he is feeling is more than just friendship. _About time, Hikaru. Now, how much longer until you finally confess now that you're realizing exactly what your feelings are for her? _I was excited to find out. _Knowing, Hikaru… Probably another six months. _Hopefully, not. Because I wasn't going to watch them dance around each other forever. If he didn't do it by the end of next month, I was going to spell it all out to him. I just couldn't watch any longer than that.

_They give me a headache. Why are they both so… _I mean, even Adrian who was hardly around knew about their love for each other. I inwardly sighed, _I'm stuck being best friends with a pair of idiots. _

**(Ai's POV) **

I sighed as I sipped the tea from its cup as the warm breeze made my long blue hair dance in the wind. Summer vacation is almost over and I would have to go back to being my brother. I was having so much fun being myself that I wished I could have more time. I watched as my two best friends were bickering about what to do on our last few days together. For once, they didn't seem to agree on something.

_What a bunch of goofballs. _I couldn't help smile at them though. I spent the better part of two months with them. I felt closer than ever before with them. Was it strange if I said that I felt like I was home? Probably. But being here with them oddly made me feel like I was home. I was looking forward to being with my brother again but I was going to miss being here with these devious twins, even if their pranks had irritated me these past few months.

"Miss," I heard one of the butlers said as he handed me a magazine, "I thought you would enjoy something to read."

"Thank you, Hatori," I thanked him with a smile.

There was a twinkle in his eyes as he smiled at me, walking off to the side again. The two female twin maids that were in charge of the devils were watching over us, to see if their masters needed anything. I smiled at them and they sent me the tiniest smile back. Over the course of two months, I had even befriended the staff. I kept telling them to call me by my name but they still just called me 'miss'. They took their jobs seriously but we still would have conversations together. I was never really alone in this mansion, even when the twins were off plotting somewhere.

I turned my eyes to the magazine that was offered to me, sipping my tea until I choked on it. "Are you alright?" I heard Kaoru ask me with concern. The twins got up to look at the magazine from over my shoulder. There was a silence between us as we looked at the cover.

I managed to cough it out before speaking, "Wha… What am I doing on the cover?" My face was hot all over. I felt embarrassed as I looked at myself in one of those beautiful dresses that their mom had made me were during one of those shoots. I didn't actually think that she would have it published in a magazine.

"Oh, so she went through with it earlier than planned," Hikaru said as if he wasn't all that surprised because he knew about this.

"Wait," I stopped looking up at him with a glare, "You knew about this?"

He shrugged, "Maybe you should read the headline before you look at me like that."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I was hesitant to look back at the magazine. What could the headline possibly- My eyes widened as I read the headline over and over again as if it would change. It read 'Welcome, Yukimaru Adrian's Twin Sister Ai to the Yukimura Family!' I was stunned for a few minutes before I ruffled through the magazine to the article. My mind was buzzing as I read all of the words.

This is what the two of them had been up to with their mother. They had all of this planned from the very beginning. They had me dress up, take pictures, and somehow convinced the Yukimura's to adopt me and change my name to officially be known as Yukimura Ai. I was speechless beyond words could ever describe.

The cover story was that they did not want to make my identity present until the adoption was finalized. They kept Adrian's twin sister a secret until they were certain that it would all be legalized. My past was never brought up just like they had made Adrian's disappear. I was officially Adrian's sister again. His twin sister and the whole world knew. There was no way anyone could separate us ever again.

I was wrong. With everything this two had down for me, this was… This was the most amazing and touching thing they had done. They gave me back the only family I had left. I may have been adopted into a family with a mom that hated me but she couldn't take me away from Adrian now. The article showed a picture of me and a picture of my brother next to each other to show the world just how similar we look. There was even a quote from my brother.

'I love my sister with all of my heart. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. Even ask for a few favors from a few mutual friends. I never want to be apart from her again. She's my twin. My other half. And now, we can be together as a family again. I couldn't be happier.'

My damn brother was in on it too. Why hadn't anyone told me this before? I was beyond emotional at this point and making the pages wet with my tears. I kept reading on as the article spoke about how the Yukimura's are thrilled to have found me and reunited me with my brother. Which was a load of bull but… whatever. I was still happy.

At the end of the article, I read 'Yukimura Adrian the star actor and Yukimura Ai up and coming model for Hitachiin Yuzuru's new line coming in the fall!' _So, that's why there were so many shots taken of me. _'The Yukimura Twins will be known across the world as the reunited twins that came from nothing and got it all. Nothing better than a tragedy becoming a dream come true. They are sure to melt the hearts of everyone across the world. We are excited to see their careers continue to grow. We all love you, Yukimura Twins!'

I covered my mouth with my hand as more tears fell from my eyes. I was completely speechless and emotional. I couldn't find a single word to say. I was beyond moved that my two best friends, their mother, and my brother would go to all this trouble to do something so ridiculous like this. They literally gave me everything I could ever want and more.

"Ai," my body froze from the familiar voice. I turned to see my brother walking out into the gardens with Yuzuru following closely behind him with a warm smile on her face. I stood up and ran to my brother, jumping into his arms. I heard him laugh as we hugged each other. He held me close to his body, "You know. I couldn't have done all this without you. You're the one who made the most amazing friends. You've always had the ability to make everyone around you feel happy because you always put other people above yourself. It was time for us to do the same for once."

He paused, rubbing my back, "So, when your friends told me that they couldn't hide our secret from their mother when you started staying here during the summer. I asked them if they could help me figure out a way for my parents to not be able to take you away from me." He pulled out of my arms, pushing the bangs from my face, "Most of the plan came from Mrs. Hitachiin though. She's a very resourceful woman. I owe her a lot." He turned to her and smiled at her in thanks, "Now, I have my sister again and I don't have to be afraid of losing you again." He turned back to me with tenderness in his eyes, "It didn't take much convincing for my parents to agree to adopt you and officially change your name." He chuckled, "Of all the friends you could have made, you chose the right ones."

I huffed, "I wouldn't say that. They can be a huge pain sometimes." I glared at the twins behind me, they raised their arms up in surrender. I laughed, "But I wouldn't have it any other way." I pouted though, looking at all of them. Whining, "But I keep telling you all to stop giving me things. It makes me feel bad like I'm some kind of moocher or something."

Yuzuru waved it off, "As my employee, I can pay you however I see fit." _Her what?_ Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at me, "And my boys have chosen an amazing young lady as their friend. I couldn't possibly stand around and not help my precious sons and their friend. I also couldn't stand by and watch two siblings be torn apart this way." She sighed, "I'm saddened at everything that has happened to such a wonderful and beautiful girl." She moved to me, pulling me into her own arms, "But you are welcomed here anytime you wish. And I do expect you to be on time when we have more photo shoots in the future."

"Wait," I said after she pulled away from me, "You were being serious about that? I… I… A model?" My cheeks flushed at the idea.

She let out the most musical laugh, "Of course. I can not let your beauty go to waste. I was thinking that perhaps we could dye your hair back to its original platinum blonde in the future. You will no longer need to hide who you are."

I turned to the twins, "You told her everything?" They nodded their heads, looking guilty. "That's okay. I love your mom. I'm happy you told her. I felt guilty for not telling her actually." They looked relieved.

"How about it, little Ai?" I turned to their mother again as her eyes shone as she looked at me with a smile on her lips, "Will you be my newest model? I promise you that I will not force you to hide who you are. I'm sure we would make a wonderful team, you and I." She winked, "I could even show you a few things."

I hesitantly nodded my head, "I will do my best to not disappoint you."

I couldn't believe that my entire world had changed with a single little article. I was surrounded by people who loved me and cared so much for me that they went out of their way to do this for me. I felt like the luckiest girl in the whole universe. My years of loneliness and pain was swapped with amazing friends and family, happiness swelling up in every part of my body.

"Oh, by the way," I turned to my brother as he winked at me, "You'll be officially starting Ouran at the start of next semester as you. And Aiden will no longer exist. We will be going to school together."

My nose wrinkled in disgust, "Ugh. Does that mean I have to wear that god awful yellow dress?" I heard the twins burst out laughing as if they were amused that was the first words out of my mouth. My brother and their mother looked at me with smiles. "Um. Why are you all amused by this?"

"I am aware that those dresses are mandatory for those who can afford them," Yuzuru said with a sigh as if she didn't like them either but couldn't be bothered to change them herself. She looked at me with an amused smile, "But I had a little chat with the chairman in order for you to be given the opportunity to dress in my own creation as part of being my latest model. He could not refuse." She smiled, "I am sure you will like my uniform I have tailored for you over that… _dress_." Even she seemed to be in disgust over those 'uniforms' but I guess she wouldn't make new ones unless she would get a decent profit out of it. Yet, she went out of her way for me to dodge that bullet.

I let out a dragged out sigh, "I'm starting to think that I will just have to get used to all this pampering now." Another sigh. No matter how many friggen times I would protest, they just kept on giving. Presents, food, adventures, my brother, a family, a job… Actually… They gave me an entire life. How could I ever compete with that?

I felt three pairs of arms pulling me into a group hug. I felt the warmth of their bodies against mine. I was wrapped in the arms of the people I cared most about and that had given me more than I ever could dream about.

"Thank you. All of you. There are not enough words to…" I bit my lip trying not to cry, "I'm so lucky to have you all in my life. Thank you. Thank you so much."

During that moment, I had gained an adoptive family with my twin brother and I gained a job as a professional model for the hottest designer the world has ever seen. I wouldn't need to hide anymore. I was free to be myself and be with my friends. I guess that… Happy ever after really does exist. I couldn't wait to start school with my brother. I was sure that the rest of the Hosts were so confused if they read this magazine. School was going to be much more fun.

XXX

"How was filming the movie?" I asked my brother after we all sat at the table and enjoyed some treats and tea together. Yuzura had left, saying she had more ideas for clothing she would like me to model in.

Adrian smiled, "Great. It should be out next year. We have a few more scenes to go through but the filming went smoothly. I'll be back in school and… I guess I'll be a host now..." He blinked before starting to laugh, "I shouldn't have agreed to let you join. Now I'll be stuck with it."

I laughed, "Just wait. The girls have been asking which of the Hitachiin twins 'Adrian' wants to end up with."

My brother tilted his head back and forth as if in thought, looking between the two twins. He pointed at Kaoru, "That one."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "They have names. Don't be a jerk."

"Kaoru." The Hitachiin brothers and I looked at each other before turning back to look at him with stunned expressions. Was that a fluke. My brother grinned, "I started figuring out which one is which a little while ago. Now it's completely easy for me." He leaned back in his chair, "Hm. I guess… It's my turn to tell you all a secret." He turned to me with tight lips, eyes worried, "I wanted to tell you this sooner and just you but… I feel like telling you and your best friends together is as good as anything. We trusted them enough with all our other secrets." He paused as we all looked at each other before looking back at him. He sighed, his cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as he played with his hair, "I uh… Well… I'm more into what you're into, Ai."

"What? Like fighting and sports?" I was so confused.

He shook his head, "In terms of dating." There was a pregnant pause.

"Are you saying that you're gay?" Kaoru let out, mouth wide as he looked at my brother.

Adrian looked off to the side, his whole face red, "...Yeah. But no one is supposed to know that."

Oh wow. So, I guess the Host Club was right about Adrian all along. I guess I didn't need to say I wasn't into dudes back then. Well, maybe yes still since he hasn't gone public with this yet. But yay! I have a gay older twin!

I squealed, wrapping my arms around him, snuggling, "Aw. My brother likes guys just like me! Now we can talk about boys together!"

"You're not…"

I pulled away, "If you say anything negative then no. I love you, Adrian. You're my brother. My twin. I would love you no matter what. Doesn't bother me who you choose to love." I grinned at him, "I hope you find an amazing guy!"

He smiled at me, "Thanks, sis. That means a lot to me." He sighed, "I haven't even told my parents because they are already looking to set me up with a girl from a prestigious family." He looked at me, "I guess I should call them our parents now."

_Oh, right. I'm a Yukimura too now. That'll take some getting used to._

"Well," I started, "I'm still rooting for your future _husband_." We smiled at each other before looking at the other set of twins that were looking at us.

Hikaru had a huge grin on his face, "I guess our little homosexual three-way game just got more interesting. Now we have an answer to give to the ladies. I wonder what they will say."

"Hikaru…" we turned to a blushing Kaoru, "Do we have to keep playing that game?"

Hikaru blinked, "What's so embarrassing about it? You were all for it before."

Adrian laughed, "Maybe because now it's me, a guy, and not Ai, a girl. It's okay if you're not comfortable with me."

Kaoru shook his head, "It's not… That." He sighed, "I just still don't know you as well as we know Ai."

My brother nodded, "Right. True. I don't know much about either of you as well." He grinned, "Let's change that. I got a few days off." He turned to me, "Double Twin Sleepover?"

I grinned back, nodding, "Double Twin Sleepover."

"Double..." Hikaru started.

"Twin..." Kaoru added.

"Sleepover?" they finished together.

Things were about to get fun around here. The twins never hung out like this with my brother and me before. And these set of twins knew how to have a sleepover that no one would ever forget. It was why our friends when we were younger no longer came or invited us for a sleepover. The Hitachiin devils didn't know what they were about to get themselves into. People thought they were bad together. We were worse. Meet the Yukimura Twins. It was good to be back.

* * *

*** Check Pinterest to see Ai's uniform that she will be wearing when starting at Ouran. And what she looked like when she was just a kid.

Ps: Finally. Ai has caught a break and can officially start a new life and be her self again. She will finally be going to Ouran as a girl! Will there be anything that will stop her from being happy now? The threat of being apart from her brother is over. She can finally confess to Hikaru without anything holding her back. Wonder what will happen now..?


	28. Chapter 28

fairyblue1132: well... I mean... this is a romance story so \\\\\ I can't say no.

TheLonelyXavier: Lmao XD Twins kiss twins. There is a theory that Kaoru does like guys so...

LadyAmazon: I know T.T I loved writing this because she deserved this.

BatmanForPresident: Yeah. They literally gave her a life instead of her just being alive and at the mercy of Adrian's adoptive parents. About time too.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

**Twin Shenanigans Part 2**

My brother and I were desperately trying to keep ourselves from laughing. During our little sleepover, we told them that we would take the floor and they could have the bed to themselves. It took some convincing but they finally relented and we all slept in our own places. Adrian and I waited until the two brothers fell asleep before setting up our plan into motion. This was going to be the best one yet.

We gave each other a fist pump at our masterpiece from the doorway as we looked at all the boobie traps all around the room. They would have to get through it all in order to get out of their room. We got this idea from the movie 'Parent Trap' we watched back home. We loved it so much when we were kids that we started pranking our sleepovers like this all the time. God, was it ever fun.

"You ready?" my brother whispered to me on my left side.

"Hell yeah," I whispered back, excitement making me fidget in my spot. You have no idea how amazing it was going to be to give them a taste of their own medicine. The pranksters were about to be out pranked.

We both grinned at each other before looking at the sleeping twins in front of us, shouting together, "Rise and shine, sleepy heads!"

We heard them groan in irritation as they woke up. The first twin sat up and a balloon filled with water splashed all over him. Sorry, Kaoru. The two were now freaking out and trying to get up off the bed, triggering one trap after the other. They were making a fool of themselves as they ran from one spot to the other in a panic. Adrian and I were laughing hysterically the whole time as we watched them. My sides were aching from how hard I was laughing. My eyes watering. I missed this so much.

"AI!" they both yelled my name as they finally finished triggering every single one of our traps. They were both glaring at me with their eyes but it was hard to take them seriously. One of them looked like a feathered chicken while the other looked like he came out of a dusty old house. Can you guess which one was which? I'll give you a hint. I put them in order if you catch my drift.

In between his laugh, Adrian spoke, "Hey. I get credit for this too. This wasn't all Ai's doing. Give me a break. I'm the brains of the operation here."

"Hey! That's just mean! I kept good grades last semester and in a prestigious school too!" I shouted at him, pouting. Granted, I had good grades because my friends have helped me out with studying. But they were still my own grades. And I wasn't an idiot!

He grinned at me, "I didn't mean it like that, sis."

"Well, fine!" Hikaru started to yell, flapping his arms about. This only caused me to bite my lip to try to suppress my laugh. He looked even more like a chicken now. "I don't care who did it! You made a mess out of my room!"

"We made sure the staff were aware and hide any of your valuables," Adrian informed him, "They are actually outside right now. Can't you hear them laugh?" He opened the door to let the servants see them in their hysterical state. Even their own mother had come to see the show. They were all holding in their laugh, bodies shaking. Both boys were stunned into silence, anger was gone as embarrassment washed over them.

My brother and I always asked permission to pull any of our pranks to the person that owned the house. We didn't just do our pranks on a whim. And to our surprise, Yuzuru and the others were more than happy to give us permission to do it. Some of them even volunteered to clean up afterward because they were looking forward to seeing this happen. Everyone seemed so eager for these pranksters to be pranked for once. We had everyone on our side.

"I have to say," Yuzuru spoke with an amused smile, "You work well as a team." She gave her sons one last look before going back to do her job.

"Thanks, Yuzuru!" my brother and I called after her.

I turned back to the twins, spreading my arms pointing inside the room and the staff that were still trying to control their laughs, "Welcome to being out pranked by the…" I trailed off. I couldn't use our old last names.

"Yukimura twins!" my brother finished for me, "We got both of you so good." He started to laugh again, "Man, we should have filmed it."

"Perhaps, next time," Hatori said with a gleam in his eyes as he was just as amused as the rest of us.

"What the… Aren't you supposed to be serving us?" Hikaru asked them with a frown.

"Yeah. Not the Yukimura Twins," Kaoru finished, trying to wipe away all the dark powdered stuff on his face.

"Not today," they all said, "Lady Hitachiin told us that we are to serve Miss Ai and Master Adrian." Both of us grinned at the frowning brothers. The servants said they would be back later to help with the cleanup, but for now, we should let the brothers wash up while we go swimming.

Adrian turned to me, "I missed doing this with you. Though, now I realize why we didn't have many friends."

I shrugged, "Who needed them when we had each other?" I pointed at the angry twins in front of us, "How does it feel to be the ones to be pranked for once?" I mischievously grinned at him as they would normally do.

They both frowned at me, "No fair."

"Why did you have to use your evil powers," Hikaru said.

"On us?" Kaoru finished. They both looked so upset.

Adrian and I exchanged a look before we looked at them, "Because we doubt Ouran could handle the Hitachiin and Yukimura twins teaming up."

"It's twins," Adrian started.

"Versus twins," I finished.

"May the best set of twins win!" we both added before leaving them behind in their room so they could wash up and meet us in the pool.

Adrian and I had started a weekend-long prank war. Hikaru and Kaoru would prank us and we would prank them right back. It kept going on and on until the very last day when Adrian had to leave to finish whatever he needed to finish at his job before the week was over and school started up again. We all had an amazing time though and decided that it was a tie. I was so glad to finally see my best friends spending time with my brother. It was nice to see all the people I care most about all getting along. I couldn't be happier or luckier.

_This has been the best summer since mom and dad died. _And I owe it all to Hikaru, Kaoru, and their mother. I couldn't believe that this was going to be my life now. My once bad decisions lead me to make the right ones. I honestly didn't even think I would be this happy after my parents died. I thought I would never be happy again. It all changed because my secret was found out by a certain redhead that became my best friend. And now my first love.

I wonder if he knew that he was the reason why all of this was made possible. Because he was the one to find out my secret and kept it. He was the one that broke down all my walls. He was the one that showed me that I could let my brother and other people in again. He was the one that showed me how to smile and laugh again, the way I used to. He was the one that gave me everything I could ever wish for.

But then again. This wouldn't have happened at all if all the events before our meeting hadn't happened. One little change… Would I have met him? Would I have had everything I have now? I oddly felt like I couldn't regret a single thing about my past now because it brought me here, to my home. To people that care so deeply for me that they would give me a life that I could live. I would do it all again if it meant I would be right back here. I had no more regrets. I had everything.

_What more could I ask for?_

* * *

_Note: Oh sweet revenge, anyone? XD Next chapter: First day back at school! I wonder how that will go 0.0_


	29. Chapter 29

TheLonelyXavier: Hehe. Well, this one is no tease chapter.

Reikuwu: Lmao. Especially two sets of prankster twins. XD Read and find out! ^-^

BatmanForPresident: Mwahahaha. I like to keep you all on your toes *smirks*

xKaminix: I'm actually kind of dreading when they do confess T.T It's just been so beautiful to watch them get closer together.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Jealousy**

"Would you quit doing that? You're making _me_ nervous," my brother said from beside me as we waited outside of the classroom doors to be let in by the teacher. I was fidgeting because I was a nervous wreck. What if everyone didn't like the real me? No one would know that I had been pretending to be Adrian this whole time. It was like they were all meeting me for the first time.

I played with my black skirt, feeling slightly embarrassed that I was even in one. Granted, I loved the uniform Yuzuru had made for me. This beautifully designed uniform fit my body perfectly. A very pleasant look compared to the official school uniform. I was really grateful she took the time to make this for me. But I still wondered if I did this beautiful uniform justice.

"But I…" I let out, biting down on my lower lip.

My brother sighed, pushing my platinum blonde bangs behind my ear, "You'll be fine." He clasped his hand in mine as we listened to the teacher on the other side of the door.

I smiled as I let his warm hand comfort me. My hair was back to its natural color again and with real extensions put in. I really looked like me before I had to dye and cut off my hair. I could finally really recognize myself again. Yuzuru had been surprised after she had her hair stylist bring my hair back to its natural state. She told me it made me look more mature and beautiful. I didn't exactly feel that but I was still amazed that I could look in my reflection and say 'That's me'.

I was a little more nervous than I should be. This would be the first time that Hikaru would see me in the uniform his mother gave me and my hair back to normal. What if he didn't like it and preferred me the other way? I wasn't sure why I was so worried about that. No. I do. Because I love him and I want him to say that I was beautiful. Even just that tiny little word and I would be so happy. I fiddle with the beautiful blue hairpin holding the upper part of my hair up.

"Stop. You look beautiful," my brother whispered to me. I pouted, standing with my back straight. The teacher was going to invite us in any minute now.

"I know you've all read the article about our very own famous student and actor, Yukimura Adrian. I know that you've all heard that his long lost twin sister has finally been found and adopted by the Yukimuras. I'm sure you are all very excited to meet her. But please stay in your seats and wait until after class to introduce yourselves and ask your questions." There was a slight pause, "You may come in now, Yukimuras."

My brother was the one to slide the door open for us and he pulled me along with him by the hand. He closed the door behind us before pulling me to stand in front of the many staring students in the class. I wanted to hide behind him. _Why is it that I am more nervous now then back at the beginning of the school year? _My heart was pounding in my chest, I was staring at the ground.

"Ai," my brother called my name with a slight nudge with his shoulder against mine.

I bowed my upper half a little, "Uh. I'm Yukimura Ai. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can be friends." I hoped that was good enough.

"She's so cute," I heard one of the boys say.

"Aw. They look alike. I can't believe Ai was Yukimura's twin sister this whole. So adorable," said one of the girls. I was sure she was from the host club because only the girls from there knew about me. There were several other comments thrown in.

My brother cut in, "Yes. I am sorry to you all for keeping you all in the dark about my past and about my sister. But I was away from her since our parents passed away and got separated. It hurt me a lot thinking my sister was out there without me. And when I found her I just… I didn't want her to be in the limelight just yet and had her disguise herself until her adoption was finalized." He bowed his head, "I hope you all can forgive me."

XXX

"Did the Hitachiin twins know about you?" one of the girls asked me when we were all on a break between classes.

"Yeah. You did all look like you were close," another one added.

"Haruhi knew as well," I said as I looked at my other friend in class that had been just as stunned as the rest of them. I smiled at her, "I guess I forgot to mention this to you, huh?"

She nodded, "What magazine was the article in?"

"The greatest magazine in all the world. Obviously," the redheaded twins said, shrugging their shoulders as they used her as a leaning stool.

My brother laughed, his arm that was around my shoulders shaking, "I guess I should have made that announcement on tv." He had a faraway look on his face, before it lit up like a light bulb over his head, "I know. I'll schedule us an interview as the 'Yukimura Reunited Twins' so that everyone in the world can finally really meet you, Ai."

"I'll pass," I said, feeling really uneasy at the idea of being a television.

"Why?" Hikaru asked me.

"It's not like you're not going to be on every fashion magazine in the country," Kaoru added after his brother.

"You are our mother's newest model, after all," they finished together.

_Right. I forgot about that. _I even had a few shoots scheduled in a few days after school. I was never going to get used to this even if this was a dream come true. Maybe this would all be an actual dream and I was going to wake up in a back alley again.

"Besides, you're too beautiful not to be on TV for the world to see," Hikaru added as if it were meant to be a private thought judging by how red he got after saying that. We must look the same because my own face felt so hot after he said that. He looked away in embarrassment and like he was about to take it back but instead decided to say in a gentler tone, "Yeah. You're beautiful. And you should know that."

The girls around us all squealed and gushed at how cute Hikaru was being and surrounded him with love in their eyes, pushing the rest of us back. Did they had to ruin the moment for me? Oh well. At least they were giving me time to calm my beating heart and my racing thoughts. I couldn't believe that he said that to me. I was so beyond happy that I just wanted to pull him into my arms and never let go. He called me beautiful. He liked my natural look. The look I was given at birth. He always seemed to accept me no matter what I looked like. Why should I be so surprised now? But the warmth inside of my heart was so intense I wanted to express it into words but couldn't.

"You really like him, don't you?" Haruhi asked me from the other side of me while my brother still held on to my shoulders. Everyone in class was too busy with the blushing and embarrassed Hikaru to pay us any attention because to them this was a rare sight and should not be skipped over.

"That noticeable, huh?"

My brother snorted, "Everyone could tell. Just not that idiot. But hey. He makes my sister happy so he gets a pass for being a huge moron."

I rolled my eyes, "You know. Acting the protective older twin doesn't suit you."

He grinned down at me and sent me a wink, "Soon, I won't need to be the protective one." I wasn't sure how to take that.

"Whatever you say."

XXX

My friends had to go run to the Host Club room to get changed into their cosplays at the end of the school day, leaving me alone in the classroom with a bunch of girls and guys asking for my attention. I was just trying to slowly make my way to the Host Club to go see them after they were all done preparing but being surrounded by so many people kept me away from doing that. They were asking me about my brother, about my job with the Hitachiin fashion designer, and about everything else that was personal. Like my relationship with Hikaru.

I had finally made it into the hall and down a little before a rough voice spoke from somewhere behind me, "Out of my way." Everyone that had been bothering me was scattered away like scared animals.

I sighed in relief that I was finally left alone. I turned around to see a boy with red hair and a scowl on his face looking above my head. "Thanks," I told him. His eyes snapped to look at me. His face flushed. I smiled, "I didn't really want to be rude to them and tell them to leave me alone. Thanks for saving me. Um…" I waited for him to introduce himself.

"K-Kasanoda… Ritsu…" he stammered out.

"Nice to meet you, Kasanoda," I offered him a hand to shake, "I'm Yukimura Ai. But you can call me Ai." He was staring at my hand as if he were afraid to touch it. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No!" he let out, face a darker pink. He looked off to the side, "It's just… Chicks are usually the most afraid of me."

I blinked at him, "Scared of you? Why?"

He muttered, "Because I'm scary looking."

I laughed at him, "No, you aren't." He looked at me in shock as I spoke those words to him. "Can I call you Ritsu?" He slowly nodded his head, still shocked. I pointed down the hall with my head, "I'm about to go visit my twin brother at the Host Club, why don't you come join me? I'll show everyone that you're not as scary a guy that they believe you to be. After all," I said to him, turning in to direction to go to the Host Club, "I know you scared the horde of people away from me on purpose."

"Wha-? How did you-?" he cut himself off.

I looked over my shoulder to look at him, "Because you would have repeated yourself and told me to get out of the way if that was really your goal. Plus, it was kind of written all over your face." I stuck out my tongue at him. "Come on, Mr. Not So Scary. I got friends to introduce you to."

"R-right," he stuttered out, swallowing a lump.

I sighed in my head as we walked in silence to the Host Club. Why did I invite a complete stranger to come with me? Because this guy seemed to be so lonely to me. His eyes looked so sad. By the way those other kids just ran for it in complete fear, I was sure that everyone's impression of him was to run away as soon as he was around or looked at you. But he was so awkward and his appearance didn't give him enough time for people to get to know him. That wasn't fair to him. That's why I was bringing him to my friends. Suoh did enjoy helping others. Maybe he would be willing to help this guy change his image a bit to get friends.

_Or I could just be his friend. _I mean, he already saved me once, right? And he seemed to be a nice guy. I wouldn't mind being friends with him too. I had a lot of guy friends already. One more wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, uh. Yukimura."

"Ai."

"Uh, right. Ai… Is it really okay for me to go meet your friends? I mean," he paused, "What if they don't like me?"

"Then I will beat the shit out of them until they do," I was half joking. I wouldn't do that but I would tell them off for judging someone before getting to know them first.

"You… What…?"

I let out another laugh, looking at him, "Don't worry. At the very least, you'll be friends with my brother. He likes everyone."

"You mean, that actor kid?"

I nodded, still looking at him, "Yup. He might be famous but he doesn't let that go to his head. He is actually the most non-judgmental and accepting person I know. Well… As long as you don't hurt me." _He'll just hit you with a spatula. _I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at that idea. I looked back in front as we made it in front of the double door. I placed my hand on the handle, ready to open the door and enter, "Besides, you'll have me as a friend."

XXX

**(Adrian's POV) **

So, many amazing things have happened during the summer. I was so happy to have my sister back. But I admit. Being an actual host now was going to be… Interesting. Cosplaying like this was going to be a different experience but kind of fun. This is mostly what I did for work. Pretending to be a character. Today, I was being an Egyptian prince like the rest of the hosts. Haruhi was one that was the most covered while the rest of us either showed a little bit of skin or our full chests. I was one of the ones with my full chest out to be viewed by our guests. This is interesting. Especially after the girls requested me and the two other twins to sit together, the twins on either side of me. _I can't believe had to do this kind of fanservice too. _I did not know how she did it. I could deal with playing a character but not this.

"Yukimaru-san, it must be amazing to have your sister back again," one of the girls said with a smile on her face.

I nodded my head, "More than you will ever know." The girls were all smiling happily.

"To think you had your own twin this whole time," another said, "Even a girl twin."

"They look so alike too." They had no idea.

"But I have to ask," the girl on the far left asked, "Have you decided?" The other girls seemed to perk up at this.

I blinked, "Decided what?"

I was pulled by the waist towards Hikaru, "Which one of us you want to be with. Obviously."

I elbowed him in the gut to get him off of me, "That wouldn't be you. _Obviously_." His facial expression as I mimicked him was priceless. There were squeals from the girls that got my attention.

"So, it's Kaoru?!" they all said in unison.

"I... What…?" I watched them as they all held each other and gushed over our 'ship' as they started to formulate what our 'shipping' name would be. I couldn't stop blinking at them, "What happened?"

I heard Hikaru snigger beside me, "You just entered a relationship with my brother. Way to go."

I was still as the words processed into my brain. When they did, my cheeks flushed. "No, we aren't!" I turned to Kaoru to apologize to him but he was just as red as I was. "S-sorry," I stuttered out.

I was the one that liked guys. I should have said 'neither' but my big mouth had to say something like that, huh? I felt so bad to have put him in that kind of situation. _Whatever. This is just a fake Host thing. Don't take things so seriously. After all, Hikaru and Kaoru aren't actually in a twincest thing. _Yeah. I just needed to calm down. Plus, it's not like I would ever start liking a straight guy. I had nothing to worry about here.

The door opened, causing everyone's eyes to turn towards it. I smiled as I spotted my sister coming in but froze as a boy with red hair and a scary looking face followed her inside. I was about to go and greet her but I just kept staring, confused. Everyone seemed to be as confused.

"Isn't that the scary gangster guy?"

"What is Ai doing with him?"

"You don't think she's dating him do you?"

I could see in the corner of my eye that Hikaru reacted to that one. I knew he wanted to yell something and throw a fit but he managed to keep himself calm as Ai and this new guy walked towards our table.

"Uh, hi, Ai. Who's your friend?" I asked her, looking at the guy behind her as he looked away with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"This is Kasanoda Ritsu," she introduced me, "He helped me out of a tight spot a little while ago." She smiled at him, "That's my brother, Adrian."

Kasanoda bowed his head at me, "Uh. It's nice to meet you, Ai's brother."

I blinked at him as he kept bowing his head at me in respect. I laughed, "Relax, man. If you helped out my sister that I know you have to be a nice guy. Thanks for helping her. I know she is a magnet for trouble." I grinned at her as she stuck her tongue out at me in annoyance.

"Oh bite me, you jerk. See if I ever introduce you to any new friends I make," she said. With annoyance still showing on her face, she pointed at the two twin boys sitting with me, "That's Hitachiin Hikaru and his brother Kaoru. They can both be a pain in the ass but they are some of my closest friends."

"Tch," Hikaru finally snapped, "What? Aren't we enough for you? You have to go around and make new friends?" He stood up, "I'm sick and tired of having to share you with everyone else!" The whole room went silent after his words echoed off the walls. You couldn't even hear anyone breathing.

_Not the best place to confess your feelings but hey. _I watched as Hikaru's face went from fury to one of realization to one with a blush before he ran out of the Host Club. _Um. That was the perfect time to actually confess to her. You were so close. _I turned to look at my sister. She had a stunned expression on her face, frozen in her spot with a deep pink blush on her cheeks.

"Ai," I called her name. She snapped out of her thoughts, "I'll keep that new friend of yours company. You should probably go after Hikaru now." She bit her lip as if thinking about it before nodding her head and turning to run after him after apologizing to her new friend for having to run off on him. Everyone in the room seemed to cheer her on.

"Finally," both Kaoru and I breathed out in unison.

_About damn time. _

I felt Kasanoda sit where Hikaru had been, "What just happened?"

"Something," Kaoru said.

"That should have happened," I added.

"A long time ago," we both finished.

I guess that Kaoru and I have bonded a lot since the summer time and from the mutual siblings whole love affair thing. We talked about it a lot to each other and vent on how stupid they both were. I just didn't know we had gotten close enough to finish each other's sentences now. I guess I was getting closer to my sister's friends and I enjoyed that. I wanted both of us to share everything together. Er. Well, maybe not everything. I don't want her soon to be boyfriend. She can keep him. He wasn't my type anyway. I might be gay but that didn't mean I didn't have a type… Just meant fewer options.

Kaoru would be more my type if he weren't straight. He was smart, caring, observant, calm, mature… I trailed off. Why was I thinking about this again? Why did that matter? I inwardly sighed as I felt my shoulders sagging. _Aw, damnit. _I wasn't as dense as my sister about this. _Just my luck. My first crush is to a straight guy. _And my sister's best friend, too. Stupid heart. Why did you betray me?

"Is everything okay, Yukimura-san?" I turned my attention to one of the girls, "You look a little bit pale. You aren't getting sick, are you?"

_Is having a crush on someone you can't have considered a sickness? _

"Fine," I let out, not looking at Kaoru and giving my attention to getting to know my sister's latest friend. I needed to get my mind out of these thoughts. Not aware that two of the other hosts was staring intently in my direction, both for different reasons.

Eventually, all the girls in the room came to talk to my sister's new friend as if he was the new popular man in the room. If my sister's plan was to bring him here to get everyone to see him differently and not be scared of him, she did a good job. All she needed to do was for him to be seen with her. In other words, because she accepted him, everyone else would follow. My sister wasn't aware of it yet but she had that effect on people.

"Are your siblings coming back anytime soon?" Tamaki questioned us as his eyes kept glancing back to where they had gone.

"Who knows?" we both said.

"I can't believe you," he pointed at me, "How could you have left your own sister in the hands of those shady twins for an entire summer?"

I sighed, "Oh, boy. Don't we have a lot to fill you guys in on." He looked at me with a complete confused expression. After the club activities were going to be over, I decided to tell the others everything. There was nothing holding us back from it now. "I'll tell you later," I told him before going back to entertaining our guests.

* * *

*** check pinterest for Ai's 'new' look.


	30. Chapter 30

xKaminix: I know! He is adorable like that XD

TheLonelyXavier: STORY CPR! LIVE! LIIIIVVEEEE! XD Okay, read on.

BatmanForPresident: I like Kasanoda. I had to bring him in but in my own way ^.^ Adrian needed to be heard . I neglected him for too long.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Red from Anger? Or Love?**

**(Hikaru's POV) **

I was beyond angry. I wasn't sure if it was more towards Ai, that guy or at myself. All I knew was that I was angry and that I needed to go calm down before I said something even worse. I didn't want to hurt Ai again because I opened my mouth when I'm angry. That was the last thing I would want. I just hated seeing another guy with her. She even smiled at him. All day, I watched her smile at other guys. It really pissed me off. They had no right to get a smile out of her.

I punched the wall with the outside of my fist after leaning forward out of breath. I had run out of the club room and went down so many halls I lost track of where I went. But I knew I would be able to find my way back. I just needed more time to cool off and process things. I took a deep breath, opening my fist to us my open hand to lean my body on. I just needed to try to think more rationally here.

I got angry because she brought another guy at the club. I got angry because people were saying she was dating him. I got angry that she smiled at him and introduced him to everyone like he was her new best friend. _It's all that guy's fault. _He shouldn't have even been there in the first place. He should know that Ai is _my_ friend. Who did he think he was, blushing all over the place? It was obvious he liked her. Why else would he had followed her to a host club?

He wouldn't be the first guy to have been after Ai's attention today. I hardly got to talk to her because she was always surrounded by some girls and other guys. Guys that would flirt with her. My teeth clenched at the thought of my own male classmates flirting with her. They all needed to back off. Why didn't she tell them to leave her alone? Why would she smile at them? All of it was just setting me off. I didn't like seeing her with them. I didn't like feeling like they were going to take her from me.

_They already are. Aren't they? _My eyes closed as I felt my heart sink. I knew why she was getting all of that attention. Everyone could finally see her as she truly is: beautiful and amazing. She didn't have to hide and pretend to be her brother anymore. Ai wasn't just my secret anymore. I couldn't keep her to myself. I never thought that having her be herself at this school would be so hard. Before, I was one of the only ones to be with her. Now, there was just too many people. How could I compete with all that? I was selfishly wanting all of her attention like before. Like during the summer.

_Why? _

I should be happy for her. I should be happy that she gets to go to school with her brother instead of pretending to be him. I should be happy that she's making new friends. I should be happy that she's happier. I should be happy. Why wasn't I? I was being a terrible friend. I just… I just…

"Hikaru," my eyes widened in shock. I straightened my back before turning around to see that Ai had come to find me. She was looking at me with a hard look, "Explain yourself."

I couldn't meet her gaze, "Why should I? Does it even matter? You should just go back to your new _friend_." My teeth clenched again. _Okay, not what I wanted to say_. _Think before you say anything, idiot. _

"What was that all about, Hikaru?" she asked me, "What do you mean you're sick of sharing me? I'm not a toy." _I know that. _"You can't just claim me and get angry when I make a new friend." _I know. _"I'm not your property and you don't have a right to decide-"

"I know!" I yelled out, "You don't have to tell me all of that! I'm not an idiot!" My body was shaking, "I just hate seeing you with other guys and smiling at them. I'm your friend! You used to only smile at me!"

"Hikaru…"

"It's not fair. You get everything you could want and I am happy for you but I… I feel like I'm losing you. It's just not fair," my chest ached, I felt salty tears falling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe I was crying over this. It just hurt more than I could control. The thought of losing her was unbearable to me.

I felt her hands take hold of mine, causing me to look her in the eyes as she smiled at me, "I'm not going anywhere, Hikaru." She brought our hands up to be between us at chest level. "I may make a lot of new friends and smile at them. But you will always be the first person that became my friend. And the person that helped me smile again." Her hands squeezed mine, "You will always take priority over everyone else." She stepped closer, "Just do me a favor and don't say stuff as you did back there. It doesn't really make me feel good. It makes me feel like…" She looked away, "Like when you used to try to make me your plaything. And that kind of hurts."

"I'm sorry…" I let out, feeling ashamed, "I didn't mean to. I was just…"

"Afraid of losing your best friend," she finished for me, "I get it. But you aren't going to lose me." She sighed, teasing, "I just _had _to be best friends with an attention hog."

The more she said the word 'friend' the more knives felt like they were being stabbed through my heart. I should be happy that she's saying that I'm her best friend. But why wasn't I? Why did that not feel like enough anymore? I wanted to tell everyone that she was mine but she was right. She wasn't my property or my toy. She was my friend. She was mine in that way but she was a lot of people's friends.

"Come on," I heard her say, shifting to pull me with one of her hands back towards the club, "Everyone's waiting for us."

I silently followed behind her, lost in my thoughts. They could have her as a friend. After all, she was already friends with Kaoru and the other male hosts. So, why would it bother me if she made more male friends? It really didn't. It was the way they would look at her and flirt with her. I wanted to pull her away and tell them to back off. Tell them that she was mine and they couldn't have her. Kind of like how I wanted to tell that guy that came with her at the club. There was no way I'd let him date her. If she was going to date anyone it should be me.

… My mind went blank. _If she should date anyone… it should be me…? _Where had that come from? A flash of the memory of back in that Ferris came up. The time when I wanted to kiss her. Another flash of when we were in my bedroom and I felt I wanted to kiss her then too. She was my friend, wasn't she? _No. _Haruhi is my friend. The way I felt about Haruhi was a lot different than the way I felt about Ai. It was a lot stronger.

I never wanted to hold another girl as much as I wanted to hold Ai. Spending the summer with her and being so close to her was something I had cherished. Now that she wasn't around anymore, I missed her being next to me. I wanted to hold her now and not just her hand. And if I had to be completely honest with myself, I really wanted to kiss her.

I stopped following her, causing her to have to stop too because she still held my hand. I watched as she turned to me with a worried expression. My heart skipped a beat, my lips parting as if the wind was knocked out of me. I was an idiot. A real idiot. I was just noticing now that I haven't been thinking about Ai as a friend for a while now. I was just fooling myself all this time because I… I didn't want to lose her and what we had. But looking at her now was like seeing her for the first time with clear eyes.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?" she asked me, coming closer to examine me.

I swallowed, nerves rattling in my bones, "More."

I watched as she did the cute tilt of her head and blink she would do when she was either confused or curious, "More what?"

"Ai," I started, moving so my hands were holding her shoulders, "I don't… I don't want to be friends anymore."

I watched her face turn to complete confusion, "What? You don't want to be friends anymore?" She sounded upset, "Did I do something? Hikaru, let's talk about it."

"No," her face dropped, "Ai, I…" I pulled her closer to me, "I don't want us to be friends anymore." My hand slid up to her face on instinct like how I had done as an act with Kaoru. Only this time there was a real purpose for that action. My face moved to meet hers and my hand gently cupped her cheek. "I don't want to be friends anymore," I repeated, my breath on her lips. I closed my eyes, "I want more."

_I want you to really be mine. Only mine. To date me. To be my girlfriend. _I wanted to be the one to protect her, make her smile, make her laugh, and be the one to support her. I wanted to be the one to hold her, kiss her, and be with her. I did not see a life without her and I wasn't going to let her go without a fight. I wasn't going to let her go without showing her how I felt. Now that I knew what I felt all this time and what I wanted, I was going to let her know. I was going to show her.

The moment I felt the warmth and softness of her lips against mine was the moment that I really snapped into exactly how I felt about her. It was like this little spark had been lit and now I saw my feelings burn stronger than ever. I wasn't able to deny them any longer. I just hoped that I didn't screw this up like I normally did.

XXX

**(Ai's POV) **

I could feel my heartbeat speed up in my chest when Hikaru started to lean into me. My hairs were standing on end. _Holy crap. Is he going to kiss me? _My brain was having a meltdown as I stood frozen in place. This had to be a dream. My first crush... No. My first love wasn't leaning down to kiss me. There was just no way. His words echoed in my mind.

'_I don't want to be friends anymore'... 'I want more'... _

_Did he mean…? _My own thoughts trailed off. This had to be some sort of prank. I was so deeply in denial that Hikaru was feeling the same way I was feeling. I just didn't want to put my hopes up yet.

I could feel his hot breath on my lips, closing my eyes as I finally felt his lips softly touching mine. Now I understood why everyone seemed to love kissing so much. I felt something fluttering in my stomach and everything just seemed to be clicking into place. Everything felt right. His lips felt even better than I could have ever imagined. I just wished he didn't pull apart so fast.

My eyes fluttered open to see him looking down into my eyes. My stomach did a flip, heart skipping a beat, and my cheeks burned. The look he was giving me was unlike any of the other looks he had ever shown me. There was something in the way he looked at me now that took my breath away. The hand that was holding my shoulder moved to my lower back. He pulled me to his body, his other hand holding the back of my head. My head was against his shoulder as he held me in his arms. He held me as if he were afraid I was going to fly away.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should have… Asked first… Before kissing you like that," he said to me, "We aren't even… I shouldn't have."

"Pfft," my body shook with the laugh I couldn't keep in anymore, "You dork." I pull away from him a little, shaking my head in amusement, "Are you trying to say you regret kissing me?"

"No," he said, blushing. He looked away, "I just should have waited." He sighed with his eyes closed and shoulders slumped, "But I honestly couldn't wait anymore."

"Wait," I said to him, "Y-you wanted to kiss me before?"

His cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as he kept looking away, "Uh. Yeah. The first time was… When we went to that amusement park together."

_Back then?! Him too?!_

"What stopped you?"

He finally turned to look at me, "I was confused. I didn't want to kiss you if it was just a whim or something. I guess I needed more time to realize that it was something more than that." His hands were both around my waist now, my hands on his bare chest as we looked at each other. He sighed, "I'm an idiot."

I laughed, "No argument there." He frowned, "But so am I. I wanted to kiss you back then too." I looked down with flushed cheeks, "That's when I realized that I was starting to like you more than just a… friend." I bit my lower lip, "I was just scared that I would ruin our friendship if… And there was also the secrets… I just…" I had been so afraid and was still afraid to tell him what I felt about him.

"So, uh…" he was being adorable. This shy, awkward side of Hikaru was hard not to love. "Does that mean that I'm your boyfriend now?" he sounded both hopeful and nervous at the same time.

I looked up, meeting his gaze as we both blushed. I smiled before leaning up to peck his lips like he had done to me earlier. I opened my eyes, still smiling, "Mhm. And I'm your girlfriend."

_Someone pinch me because I am going out with the boy I love! And he kissed me! _My heart was humming a happy tune all the way back to the club room, hand in hand with my… Boyfriend. I was still waiting to hear my alarm and be pulled out of this dream but I never was. This was real.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just Kidding!

* * *

FINALLY. Now, I wonder what kind of couple they are going to make.

PS: I'm sure you have all realized by now that I have strayed away from the anime plot. Now that there are two OCs at Ouran, this majorly impacts the storyline (obviously). I felt that it would be more valuable to write new material instead. Just FYI.


	31. Chapter 31

TheLonelyXavier: No~ no heart attacks allowed!

fairyblue1132: sorry :(

Elisablackcat: you shall see ^.^

LadyAmazon: *brings out a huge cake* . I hope Honey doesn't eat it all and lets us share.

xKaminix: Me too. I like strong relationships with open communication. I'm looking forward to developing their relationship.

BatmanForPresident: Bahahahahaha *dead from laughing* Now I have that song stuck in my head XD Oh, I hate stories and anime that end after the couple finally get together and then your like... WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! And no. I haven't nor do I really want to or it might mess up what I have plan for this story and it's ending. I've had that happen to me before. ^.^' (Though, I do know what happens at the end. Like who Haruhi ends up with etc.)

miupan: I'm so sorry lol I thought it was funny because so many anime end right after the couple get together...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Fanservice**

**(Adrian's POV) **

The club room was quiet as I rubbed my fingers against the large rectangular table we were all sitting around. I had just told Ai's friends about everything while she was away with Hikaru and once the club activities were over. Of course, Kaoru and Haruhi were the only ones in the room that had already known about all of this in advanced. Tamaki looked pale and beyond shock with his eyes wide and mouth open like a fish. Honey and Mori looked confused and a little stunned. Kyoya, on the other hand, did not seem the least bit phased by anything. I had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew everything before I even said anything. He looked too pleased with himself.

"H-hold on. Are you saying that…" Honey started, "Ai-chan has been the one we've been friends with all this time?"

I nodded my head at him, "With a few exceptions. I was here during the Physical Exams and whenever she would be sick. But other than those few days, Ai was the one that you've all been getting to know."

"How could you have asked your sister to pretend to be you?! What kind of gentleman would ever ask a girl to disguise herself as a boy?" Tamaki yelled, grabbing my collar.

"Senpai!" Haruhi started, "Let him go. This isn't really any of your business."

I shook my head and smiled at her, "No. He is right. I shouldn't have but I can't say that I regret it. After all, she made amazing friends." I turned to look between each member, "I just hope you will all continue to be friends now that you know the truth."

Tamaki slowly let my shirt go, sighing, "Of course, she will be. She was a member of the host club and will stay that way." He placed a finger to his chin, "Though, now she can't be a host." He gave me a smile, "But she will still be a member of this family."

_Oh, right. I forgot about that. Ai told me about how this guy likes to view himself as 'daddy'. _I found that weird but not my problem.

I smiled back, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Yeah! Ai-chan will always be welcomed here! We can eat cake together!" Honey said enthusiastically with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah," Mori added.

Tamaki suddenly frowned, "I just can't believe that the shady twins were the first ones to find out about this. And how could my sweet daughter keep this from me." He started to cry.

"Oh, brother," Haruhi said under her breath before talking to him, "It wasn't my secret to tell, senpai."

"And it would have been an easy secret to figure out if you really paid attention," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his nose and earning the attention of everyone.

"What do you mean, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked him, blinking, "Are you saying you know about this too?"

"Perhaps," Kyoya smirked before going back to his laptop. We all gave each other looks. I knew that we wanted to ask for more information but the doors to the club room opened.

"Hikaru," Kaoru called for his brother.

I was surprised how quiet Kaoru was without his brother around. I never hung out along with Kaoru before but we had spent a lot of time together. Most of the time I've known Kaoru was just through a cellphone but I did hang out with the twins and my sister a few times. I wondered if Kaoru was always this quiet alone or if something was wrong. It had been eating at me since Hikaru and my sister left.

"Hey, guys. What did we miss?" Ai said with a smile as the two of them got to our table. All our eyes focused on their intertwined fingers.

"So, Hika-chan and Ai-chan have made up?" Honey asked, going closer to inspect their hands. My sister's cheeks turned pink as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Yeah," Hikaru said with a prideful grin, "Ai is my girlfriend." Silence. Ai's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"Gi-gi-GIRLFRIEND?!" Tamaki yelled in absolute shock.

"Congratulations!" I said, pulling the both of them in a tight embrace.

I was beyond happy that they were finally together after everything they went through together. They were good for each other. They complimented each other in a way that they grew so much since meeting each other. He taught her how to open up again. He was there for her when she needed someone. I knew he hurt her a few times because he was an idiot. But I also knew that he wanted to protect her. I was sure he wouldn't hurt her anymore. There was no more confusion in their feelings for each other now. They were honest and were together.

"About time," Kaoru teased as he walked around and joined the hug.

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed, jumping into the group hug as well.

"I will not allow this! Ai is a proper lady. She should not be with one of those shady twins," Tamaki protested.

"And I keep telling you that they aren't shady!" Ai yelled at him after the hug was over and everyone separated. She frowned at him, "Besides, you don't have a right to tell me who I can or cannot date."

He looked shocked, "But… You're my daughter…"

Her face turned to one of disgust, "Hell no."

"By the way," I said to Ai, "I told them everything. They know that you've been pretending to be me all this time."

XXX

**(Ai's POV) **

I felt like my life had taken a completely crazy turn after summer was over. I had a job as a model for one of the top designers in the country. I had a family, even if my 'parents' didn't like me. My friends were all made aware of everything that was kept a secret. And oh. Hikaru was my boyfriend. I still had butterflies whenever I thought about it. Well, I mean. It's only since yesterday, but still. I couldn't believe that the boy I had fallen for had asked me to be his girlfriend. Everything just seemed to be going my way.

"Good morning, Ai," I turned in my seat to see Kaoru coming with his brother behind him. Kaoru wore a smile on his lips before he sat at the desk on my right.

"Morning, Kaoru," I greeted back with a smile.

"Good morning, Hitachiins!" my brother greeted cheerfully to the twins from his seat behind me. He had the dorkiest of grins on his face.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Hikaru asked me before he leaned his body against the side of my desk, looking at my brother strangely.

I shrugged, "Don't look at me. He's been all happy since he woke up this morning. He was even dancing and singing when he was making breakfast." It's true. You should have seen it. He was rocking around the kitchen while making us pancakes. I had never seen him that happy in the morning.

"Can't I just be happy?" my brother asked, rolling his eyes before his smile brightened again, "Shouldn't you be just as happy, Ai? You've got everything you could ever want. Right?"

I blinked at him, "Uh. Yeah. I am super happy. I'm just not the dorky grinning type of happy…" I trailed off before furrowing my brows, "Wait a minute." I pointed at him, "_You_ have a crush on someone." By the way, my brother visibly paled, I'd guess that I was right. I smirked, "Aw. A, who is it?"

He pouted, "Shut up. How did you know?"

I deadpanned, "I'm literally your twin. Plus, whenever you used to like someone when we were younger you'd be all dorky happy like this. It's not rocket science."

He groaned, hitting his forehead on the desk, "Damnit."

"Oh~ So, you have a crush on someone, huh?" Hikaru asked, his mischievous grin on his lips as he walked over to my brother, "How can I help you?"

"What? Plan on playing Cupid, Hikaru?" I asked him with an amused smile.

He smiled back, "It could be fun. Right, Kaoru?"

"Huh?" Kaoru said as if snapping out of his thoughts, "What?" He looked between the three of us in confusion.

I quirked a brow at him, "You've been lost in dreamland a lot more lately. You okay?"

To my surprise, Kaoru blushed, "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind, that's all."

I leaned closer to him as his brother began to tease my brother about his crush. "Anything I can do to help? I know something has been bothering you," I said to him in a hushed tone. I was getting worried about him. For a few weeks now, Kaoru has been getting quieter.

"I'm just confused about something. I'll figure it out. I'll let you know when I do."

I blinked, unsure of what to make of this, "Uh. Sure. No problem. Just know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to." He smiled and thanked me.

"Good morning," Haruhi greeted us as she walked to her desk in front of mine.

"Morning, Haruhi," I said to her with a smile.

XXX

My eye was twitching in irritation even if I was sitting between my brother and Hikaru. I was still beyond peeved that I was once again dressed like my brother. That's right. You heard me. I was once again dressed like Adrian with a blue wig that looked exactly like his hair and style. This was all thanks to Ootori. This was to be my punishment for having fooled them this whole time. Not like he didn't even know! The jerk seemed to enjoy seeing me suffer.

I watched as the hoard of girls surrounding our couch looked back and forth between my brother and me. We apparently were playing the 'Which of us is Adrian? Game' and I was going to kill the Hitachiin's for making that crap up. I don't even care about my feelings for Hikaru. He was going to pay for this too.

The girls hesitantly pointed at me, "That's Adrian." The other set of twins were on the verge of laughter. My brother was holding his own mouth. All the girls seemed confused and upset.

"Were we wrong?" one of them asked with a frown on her lips.

"I didn't think they would look so much alike after Ai dressing up like Yukimura-san. They look surprisingly identical," another added. The other girls all added their own shocked and awed form of agreements. Yeah, Ootori was milking our likeness for what is worth.

_Yeah. We know. That's how we fooled everyone for months. _Why couldn't I just be me and never have to pretend to be a guy again? Why was fate so cruel? Why was Ootari?

Suddenly, one of the girls clasped her hands together with hearts in her eyes, "But Ai is with Hikaru and Adrian is with Kaoru." She squealed, "We get two sets of twins now!"

I almost had to cover my ears from all the squeals and screams from our many guests. Ever since Ootori's announcement that I would be dressing exactly like my brother, girls had been lining up to request us and the Hitachiins together for one reason or another. This was our first session with the four of us and we were surrounded by girls. And apparently, they forgot I was a girl when I was dressed as a guy. They had me shipped with Hikaru: fine, he is my boyfriend. And they had Adrian shipped with Kaoru. I have no idea how _that _happened but okay.

_I will never understand some people's fantasies. _

"Oh, yeah," my brother started, "We've even shared a bed together." Some of the girls seemed to swoon from the thought of the four of us in bed together.

"Damnit. Did you have to tell them that?" I glared at my brother as he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Oh, come on. It's not like I am lying or anything."

"That's not the point and you know it!" I turned to the other set of twins, "Don't you guys have anything to say to this?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Why would it bother me? I get to spend more time with the person I want to spend my time with the most." His words made my cheeks flush. I guess he had a point there.

I turned to Kaoru on the other side of my brother, "What about you, Kaoru?"

"Huh, what?" he looked up like he was snapped out of a daydream. He blinked a few times before looking at me, "Ai? What is it?"

"Jeez. There you go again, lost in your thoughts. You sure everything is fine?" I asked him, worried. It's not like he wouldn't do that before but now it's getting to be a problem.

He waved me off with a nervous smile and a blush on his face, "Uh. Yeah… Everything's fine." I was not convinced.

"What gives, Kaoru?" Hikaru said over me to his brother, "Can you focus on your boyfriend over there?"

"Hikaru~!" Kaoru whined with a deeper shade of pink on his cheeks as his body squirmed in his seat. The girls were eating it up.

"Want to swap twins for a bit?" My brother asked me with a huge grin on his face.

"..." I looked at his grinning face with a blank look, "...What?"

"Twin swapping!" he said with more enthusiasm.

"Pass," I said to him, grabbing Hikaru's arm and snuggled against him in a possessive manner, "This one's mine. You have your own." I stuck out my tongue at him. Once again, awes and squeals from the girls.

"Not that I would let you anyway. Kaoru may be my brother but even he knows I won't share Ai with him," Hikaru added. I smiled in victory at my brother as I moved even closer to my boyfriend and leaned my head on his shoulder. I almost forgot we were all being watched intently by the girls around us as they tried not to faint.

Adrian sighed, "Right. I should have known better."

I watched Hikaru's lips twitch into a wicked grin. _Oh no. _I knew what he was about to do or say was not going to be good. "Besides," he started with a smirk, "I thought you chose, Kaoru. You shouldn't be ignoring him. I'm sure he is dying for your attention."

I watched as my brother's face flushed at Hikaru's words. My eyes widened in realization. My brother never got embarrassed. _Kaoru is the one he has a crush on! _Part of me was squealing like one of our fangirls because my brother found someone he liked. But the other part of me was worried that his first real crush might be unrequited. I looked over my blushing brother to look at Kaoru. He was looking at the ground at his feet with his own blush.

I grinned, playing the same game Hikaru started, "Yeah. That wasn't very nice wanting to swap when you have Kaoru. The two of you look adorable together." Both of their cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. "Oh! I call twin double date!"

"I second that!" Hikaru agreed instantly. The girls all looked like they were going to faint by this point. Okay. Maybe this cross-dressing fanservice gig wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**NOT THE END 0.0**


	32. Chapter 32

Dr4g0nQu33n: Soon! It will be XD

xenocanaan: hahaha XD I mean they were best friends before becoming a couple. Their relationship and mischievousness together has leveled up! hehe.

BatmanForPresident: Yeah. I didn't want her not being a host anymore. She's part of the club no matter what. The double date will be on later and yeah I will make a club outing later on as well. I just need to establish a few things first ^.^ I do hope you will enjoy when I do write the double twin date and the outing though!

ElevendySeven: Aw. you made me cry happy tears. I'm so glad you enjoy this story so much. Thank you so much for your support and review! ^-^

Reikuwu: I honestly hadn't planned on this ship in the beginning but then I started falling in love with the idea and well my writing lead up to it. I'm so glad everyone seems to love the pairing too! I don't usually write same-sex couples because I feel like I can't do them justice as well as boy/girl couples. But this just had to be done. I'm overjoyed everyone is loving it too. And aww. I feel you there. I want a boy twin! (smirks and thinks about pranks we could pull together)

Okay. This chapter is done in the Hitachiin twin's POV. Hope you love it! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Time Seems to Fly By**

**(Kaoru's POV) **

Over a month seemed to fly by since my brother starting dating Ai. I had never seen him so happy before. I had to admit that they really did look good together. Sure, they would bicker sometimes but it never lasted long and they would be back to cuddling up to each other. They were an adorable couple and everyone seemed to be watching them. I could tell that some were jealous of their growing relationship. I hated to admit it but I grew to be jealous as well. The closer they got to each other the more I wanted for myself. Don't get me wrong. I was extremely happy for my brother and Ai. I just felt like something was missing in my own life.

"Hey, Kaoru," my head jerked up to see a worried Adrian looking down at me with a frown on his lips, "Are you okay?"

He moved to sit in the desk next to mine in order to talk to me. My heart seemed to skip a beat as his eyes kept staring into mine. I knew by now that what I was feeling for Adrian was a little more than just friendship. I had known for some time now but I never did get the courage to tell him how I felt about him. I haven't even come out to anyone. Not even my own twin brother. How pathetic was I? I was just too caught up in trying to keep some normalcy in my life. So much has changed already. I'm not seeing they are a bad thing but I was just not ready to let this carriage turn into a pumpkin just yet. I just wanted to enjoy what I had.

"Oh, no. I'm fine," I said with the most awkward of smiles.

_Come on, Kaoru. You can do better than that, idiot. _I just never knew how to act with Adrian anymore. I liked him for a long time but never understood exactly what I was feeling until he said that he wasn't interested in girls. When he said those words, my feelings had become confused and later cleared up. I find myself feeling at odds with myself all the time. I'm being such a hypocrite. I kept calling my brother an idiot and trying to get him to say what he was feeling for Ai and here I am trying to pretend I don't have these feelings for Adrian at all.

Adrian's frown deepened, "Liar. You've been off since I've… well, you know…" He looked away and sighed, "Did I offend you or make you feel uncomfortable? You know that your brother and my sister have only been teasing us about being a couple. Right? It's just for the Host Club."

I felt my chest sink at his words, "Yeah… I know."

Hikaru and Ai have been trying to get the four of us to go on a 'double twin date' but Adrian has always refused and would give the excuse of working. I knew he was a popular actor but part of me was feeling like he was avoiding us hanging out together as a 'couple'. Did he really not want us to be seen as a couple that much? I still remember the day he asked his sister to swap with her in the Host Club. Maybe I was just not his type and he didn't want to be with me.

I watched as Adrian's face lit up when he spotted Hikaru and Ai walking into the class hand in hand. With a grin, he teased, "Oh, done make-out already?"

Ai's face turned a dark shade of pink, "Th-that's not what we were doing, pervert!"

"Sure it wasn't," he continued to tease her before she whacked him upside the head, "OW! Why do you have to hit me? Hikaru! Control your abusive girlfriend!" He pouted with unshed tears in his eyes. He looked cute like that.

_What am I thinking? Get a grip. _

"Don't look at me for help," Hikaru said, putting his arm around her shoulder after she had walked away from him to hit her brother, "You kind of deserved it for making that comment." I watched as Ai glanced at Hikaru with a tender smile on her face.

"Whatever," Adrian sighed, I witnessed his eyes rolling before he stood up from Ai's desk, "Don't go lying about what the two of you have been doing. It's perfectly norm- OW!"

I sighed, "You never learn, Adrian. Why don't you just leave them alone?"

Ai had whacked him in the head again. _They definitely act like regular siblings. _They were both kind people but Ai was far more subtle and calm, while Adrian was more upbeat about it. Everyone in school did not bat an eye when Adrian's personality seemed to change. They all believed that he was back to his television persona in real life because his sister was back in his life. But I knew better. He was just the kind of person that would glow brightly. I often wondered how he could be so happy all the time when he went through what he had gone through. I admired him quite a lot.

"Kaoru~" he whined, "Why are you always on their side and never mine? That hurts." He faked a dramatic hurt look.

"I see that I keep walking in at the most awkward times," Haruhi muttered from behind us.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" the four of us greeted her.

She smiled at the four of us, "Good morning, everyone."

XXX

**(Hikaru's POV) **

I wasn't an idiot. I knew that something had been bothering Kaoru. I kept on asking him but he never seemed to want to tell me. He would just smile and tell me that everything was fine. I knew better though. Kaoru had started to stay in his own room lately. He told me that we were both at the age where we should start sleeping in separate beds. I had agreed because, in a way, I believed that this was what growing up meant. I couldn't sleep in the same bed as my brother forever. I knew that. But I still felt like there was something more to it than that.

_Why won't you tell me things anymore, Kaoru? _

I felt Ai tug on my hand, causing me to look beside me and notice her staring at me, "What is it?"

She frowned, "I'm worried about Kaoru. I know something has been bothering him lately but he won't open up to me. I feel…" She looked down at her feet as we walked down the hall together. We had gone for a small walk before class would start.

I sighed, brushing my hair with my free hand, "I know. It's been bothering me too. I keep asking him but he keeps saying everything is fine when they obviously aren't." I let my hand fall to my side again, "I just don't know what to say."

"Hm," she let out, I felt her hand squeeze mine, "Do you think… Do you think he…" She shook her head, "No. Nevermind. Forget it."

"Ai, I-"

"Ai!" the two of us froze in our spots before turning around to see Bossanova running towards us. He stopped a few steps away, out of breath.

"Hi, Ritsu," Ai greeted him with a smile.

I frowned at this, pulling her closer to my body. I knew that they had gotten to be pretty close friends since the first time they met. And I did owe him for making me realize what I felt about her and for gathering up the courage to tell her. But I still hated when other boys would be around her.

He grinned back at her with a small pink tinge in his cheeks making me narrow my eyes at him. I wasn't surprised that she had that effect on him even though she was my girlfriend. You'd be surprised how many love letters and confessions she's had since starting school. The boys knew we were dating but they would still test their luck. It pissed me off. What kind of guy would try to steal someone else's girlfriend? A terrible one. They all needed to learn to back off my girlfriend.

"Hey!" he said to her with a cheery voice, "I just wanted to thank you for that advice you gave me the other day." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh," she said, taking a step towards him in excitement, "Did it work out?"

His cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, "Y-yeah… It did. Thanks to you." He bowed down to her, "Thank you so much, Ai. For being my first real friend and for everything you have done for me. I really appreciate it. Now I… I…" His body shook as if he were about to cry.

_What the hell? _

"Don't worry about it, Ritsu. I knew you were a good guy from the first day we met. I'm so glad everything has worked out for you and that you no longer have a bad reputation at this school."

It was true. Since she brought him to the Host Club that first day, everyone at school was more accepting of him. Girls would surround him every day. That was why he had been invited into the Host Club as the host with a 'Hidden Heart of Gold' after a little while. He was actually pretty popular now. And that was one of the reasons why I still did not like the guy. He was now always around at the Club and he was able to talk to her there. I was still as selfish as ever and wanted all of her attention. I didn't want anyone else to get it.

"Well, then…" he started with a smile, "Maybe we can go on a date."

_Wait. What? _

"Sure! That would be great!" Ai answered him with excitement and cheerfulness.

_**What? **_I must have missed part of this conversation. There was no way that my girlfriend would agree to go on a date with another guy. And right in front of me. I must have heard that wrong. It wasn't the first time that a boy asked her out in front of me. But she's never agreed to it before.

Our eyes met and she grinned at me, "How about it, Hikaru? Would you be okay with this?"

"Huh?" I blinked at her. _She can't be serious. _

She giggled, "You're adorable, Hikaru." She warmly smiled at me, "Ritsu wants us to go on a double date with him and his new girlfriend. Is that okay with you?"

_So, I assumed wrong. Good thing I didn't lose it this time and waited it out. _I inwardly sighed. I was proud that I didn't go off like I regularly do. _I really don't need her getting mad at me again. _

I slowly nodded my head. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea but she seemed to be. And I really just wanted her to be happy. _This should be fine. _Besides, this meant that Bossanova wasn't interested in my girlfriend because he had his own. "Sure."

I smiled at her as she jumped in excitement and started to make plans with the guy. Before long, I had to drag her away and back to class only for us to be teased by her brother again. He kept on making perverted comments about us. I mean, we have kissed a few times but we never went any further than that. I was fine with that. Honestly, I'd wait however long I needed to until we reached the next step in our relationship. I was happy as long as I could call her mine and hold her in my arms whenever I wanted. There was no rush because I planned to be with her for a very long time. As long as I didn't screw this up.

* * *

**Hey! Okay so... I want you all to give me an idea for the double twin date. Where should it be? Movies, amusement park, museum...etc? There are just too many options for me to choose from so I'd like you guys to let me know what you think. ^-^ Thanks!**


	33. Chapter 33

xenocanaan: Thank you :)

xKaminix: Just wait! There's more! XD

BatmanForPresident: Yes. I like being in their heads sometimes. Gives a different perspective.

TheLonelyXavier: That would be cute but... Not exactly the season for that :( Maybe later on!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 33 **

**Confessions**

My head scratched my forehead with the end of my pencil as I tried to figure out where I had gone wrong. My frown must have given me away because Hikaru leaned towards me to look at the pagers filled with math problems. His scent sent my heart into overdrive and all I wanted was for us to forget our homework and for me to snuggle into his arms. But we were not alone in the living room.

"I hate math," Kaoru muttered as he hid his head on his folded arms on top of the coffee table between the four of us.

"You and me both, Kaoru," I said with a sighed, leaning my chin on my palm. Hikaru and Adrian were the only ones already finished with their math homework, while Kaoru and I were not even halfway done.

"It's really not that hard," Hikaru let out with a shrug of his shoulder, one of his arms behind my back to keep him up as he leaned his body towards me.

I stuck out my tongue at him, "Not everyone is good at numbers, smartypants."

He smirked at me, "Hey. The sooner you get these done the sooner we can get out of here and do something fun."

My body suddenly perked up as my lips turned into a smile, "Like what?"

"Like that double twin date we've been trying to do for months now," he said with a mischievous smile as he whispered in my ear for the other two not to hear us.

I giggled at the idea. We had been trying to get our brothers to get together. Yes. Adrian had finally confessed to me what had been going on in his mind. And Kaoru had confessed to Hikaru and I. But we couldn't confess for the other. They had to do it themselves. But getting the two of them together was hard because whenever it would look at all like a date, they would make up excuses not to go. Not that studying math was an excuse for the four of us to be together but if we finished early…

"Kaoru," I said, making the other Hitachiin twin look up at me with a defeated frown, "Let's show these two what we can do! We can't let them show us up!"

He let out a sigh, "Yeah. Yeah."

"I can help you if you want," Adrian offered as he shifted closer to Kaoru to look at his work.

Kaoru's cheeks flushed before his back straightened up, "N-no thanks. I'm fine." He looked as if he were trying really hard to concentrate on his math problems as Adrian frowned at him.

"You forgot to drag the six," Hikaru said to me, pointing where I had gone wrong in my own equation.

I winced, "Such a simple mistake too." I groaned, shoulders sagging in disappointment.

Adrian chuckled, "You're adorable, Ai. You're working so hard. It's so cute seeing you like this."

I pouted at my brother, "Hikaru~! My mean brother is making fun of me~!"

"What's wrong with what he said?" I looked up to see Hikaru smiling teasingly at me, "You are pretty cute."

My cheeks puffed in annoyance and mock anger, "Stop making fun of me. You're supposed to be my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry," he really wasn't as he leaned closer and kissed the top of my head, "But you are really cute."

I had to look back down on my math sheet, cheeks flushed. This was not going to help me concentrate. My heart was beating so fast and all I wanted was to hold him. _Finish this homework and then I can treat myself to some boyfriend snuggles!_ As if the idea of having a reward at the end spurred me on, I tackled the problems one after the other.

"Damn," I looked up to see Kaoru frowning with a glare at the pages in front of him.

"Need help?" Adrian said, leaning towards him.

"Wha-! No!" Kaoru said, red as a tomato as he moved away with his hand on his chest. Adrian looked at him, blinking as if startled into place by Kaoru's strange behavior. Kaoru looked down in embarrassment, "I uh… I mean…" His shoulders slumped.

Adrian did his best to smile, "Oh. Um. I'm sorry. I guess you don't like being so close to me, huh? I'll stay away."

_That's not it, brother. _Kaoru was just so very shy when it came to being close to Adrian. It was adorable but it did send confusion signals to my brother. He saw it as a rejection rather than what it actually was. Kaoru just couldn't handle being so close to the guy he liked without freaking out like that. I couldn't believe how adorable Kaoru was when he was having such a big crush on someone. I just wished my brother could tell that this was Kaoru being shy and not him being rejected. I wondered if this was what it was like for them when Hikaru and I weren't together yet. _So painful to watch_.

"It's… It's not that…" Kaoru muttered before shifting back to his seat after Adrian had moved away.

I watched as Kaoru bit his lower lip as he went back to his work. Hikaru and I gave each other a look before we both sighed in defeat, going back to my own work. At this rate, neither of them would be confessing together other any time soon. _Even with that awesome Halloween plan too. _

Hikaru had made teams for our Halloween Test of Courage at school where Kaoru and Adrian would be in a team. You'd think _something_ would have happened but nothing did. They had gotten separated and Kaoru was left with the class scaredy-cat. I was left suspended in a net with Hikaru with a sprained ankle. Our plan had gotten all wrong. Nothing really worth mentioning or worth recalling.

_Not even when Suoh almost got taken away by some rich bi… _Well, nevermind that. Haruhi was able to get our annoying Prince back. Everything turned out okay for that. But even with all these wild adventures. Kaoru and Adrian still refused to confess. Were they ever going to? _Hopeless. _Then again, Adrian didn't even know that Kaoru liked guys so there was that extra obstacle for my brother.

"Christmas is coming up," Adrian changed the subject, "What would you like, Ai?"

I looked up at him, putting my pencil to my lip in thought, "Hm. I don't know. I literally have everything I could possibly ever want."

I wasn't just saying that either. I had a wonderful job, I had the most amazing friends and the perfect boyfriend. What else could I possibly want? Hikaru and I have been dating for three months now and everything has been going wonderfully. Sure, sometimes we would fight but we would always makeup in the end. They were always stupid fights anyway.

"I've got everything I could want. Right here," Hikaru said, pulling me to his chest. He shifted so that he was sitting with me between his legs, arms wrapped around my waist.

I giggled, leaning my back against his chest, "You're such a dork."

"I'm just being honest," he said, squeezing me closer as he placed his chin on my shoulder, "Not my fault I've got everything I could want right in my arms."

"Huh," I let out, looking at him, "Never thought of you as the romantic type, Hikaru. Where is all this smooth talk coming from? Is Suoh rubbing off on you?" I laughed as his face twisted in disgust.

"Like hell," he let out, huffing as he looked away, "What's so wrong about me being… like this?"

I kissed his cheek, "Nothing is wrong. I just like teasing my sweet boyfriend. That's all." I sent him an innocent look as he looked at me with a frown. "Are you mad?"

He sighed, hiding his face in my shoulder, "No…"

I heard a dreamy sigh from the other side of the table. I turned to look at my brother looking at us with longing, "I wish I could have a relationship like the two of you have. The two of you are the cutest couple at school. Or anywhere."

I laughed in my hand before answering, "It's a lot of work, you know." Hikaru straightened up as I spoke, "We get into a lot of fights and we do get on each other's nerves."

"You're telling me," Hikaru said. I bumped up with my elbow. "Ow."

"But the important part is that we always makeup and we know that we care about each other."

"By showing it," Hikaru added as he pulled me even closer. I knew he was smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. By showing it. Took us some time to get there though."

"I said I was sorry," he muttered.

I laughed, recalling the times that his possessiveness had gotten him into trouble. He found better ways to show me how much he cared about me though. And we were all the stronger for it as a couple. Though, I did kind of like it when he was jealous, possessive, and protective. But I did like it more when he was being all adorable like this for my sake. I knew it was hard for him to be all cute but he did it for me. It meant a lot. Even if I teased him for it.

Adrian looked at us with a tender smile, "I know. I'm really happy you got together. You're perfect for each other."

I felt my cheeks flushed, "Um. Well."

Truth was. Neither of us has said the "L" word yet. I kept being so close to saying it but always chickened out. It was so embarrassing. But I really wanted to tell Hikaru that I loved him. That I was in love with him. This wasn't just a relationship for the sake of being in a relationship. I wanted him to know that what I felt for him was real and so strong. But I was afraid he didn't feel the same way. And maybe I was just not ready to tell him.

"All you have to do is confess to the person you like," Hikaru said, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Hikaru!" I let out, eyes wide as I looked behind me to look in his eyes.

He blinked at me, "What?"

"Wait," Kaoru let out. I turned to see the boy frowning as he looked at Adrian, "You like someone?"

Adrian's cheeks turned pink, a finger scratching his cheek as he looked down at his folded legs, "Um. Yeah."

"What? Who?" Kaoru questioned.

Adrian looked like he wanted to disappear, body shrinking, "I uh… Um…"

Kaoru looked hurt, "Why can't you tell me? You told my brother, didn't you? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it is you, okay?!"

Silence.

I watched as my brother's body froze in his spot, eyes wide as he looked down at his legs. I could tell he had stopped breathing. Kaoru was just as frozen, shock clear on his face. Neither of them said a single word. Kaoru's eyes were wide, blinking as if the words were still being processed. I had to bit down on my lower lip to prevent myself from blurting anything out. I felt Hikaru's arms tense as he couldn't breathe either. Everyone was waiting for Kaoru's response.

"You... What?" Kaoru breathed out.

"I…" Adrian took a deep breath before turning to Kaoru with a serious expression, "I like you, Kaoru. For a while now. But… I know having feelings for a guy that isn't… You don't have to say anything. But," he paused, "If I have to be honest. I'm glad you know now. I couldn't hide this anymore. It was killing me inside. I really like you. You're amazing."

Kaoru's face was turning into a deep shade of pink, "Oh." Adrian's face dropped at the short response. Kaoru's eyes began to water.

"Kaoru…" Adrian started, "Don't cry! I'm sorry!" My brother started to panic in his spot as Kaoru began to cry. He reached his hand to comfort him but stopped, "I… I didn't mean to…"

"I like you too," Kaoru said softly through his tears.

"I… What?" Adrian stopped freaking and looked at Kaoru as he looked up at him with a smile, "You like me too?" Kaoru nodded his head. "Like… Like me too? Really?" Another nod. Adrian's face turned scarlet as he looked away, "O-oh." He coughed in his hand, looking at me for encouragement. I nodded my head at him with a thumbs up. He smiled at me in thanks before turning back to Kaoru with a soft blush, "Then… Will you be my… Boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he let out as a reply.

Adrian shifted closer, using his sleeves to wipe away Kaoru's tears, "Okay. Just no more crying, okay? I want my boyfriend to smile."

"Adrian…" Kaoru whispered out, blushing as they looked at each other.

"And you thought we were cute?" I finally let out with a smile, feeling giddy inside after witnessing such an adorable confession.

"Right? I think they might have one this round," Hikaru added his own teasing. I could tell he was happy for both of them. The newly formed couple blushed, looking away in embarrassment. Hikaru moved to look at the three of us with a smirk, "You know what this means?"

I grinned, fist-pumping the air in excitement, "Double twin date!" This time we didn't have to try to sneak it. _Finally. _Now we didn't have to be pained by watching these two dancing around each other. I was so happy! I couldn't wait for the double twin date!


	34. Chapter 34

BatmanForPresident: XD Yes! Two couples now. Yay!

xKaminix: Oh, no! I hope it didn't hurt you when it fell! :( No deaths by cellphone drops, okay? And thank you so much! ^.^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 34 **

**Double Twin Date!**

(Hikaru's POV)

I honestly couldn't get enough. I kept my eyes on Ai and I just couldn't stop myself from smiling and feeling a warmth spread through my body. As I watched her look around the private jet in wonder and amazing as if she had stepped into a whole new world. It was entertaining but I also found myself being happy at her excitement. She was like an excited child. She was adorable.

"Relax, Ai. It's not like we are in a spaceship to outer space," I heard Adrian tease his sister from the seat opposite of him as he watched her with an amused smiled.

Adrian and Kaoru were sitting next to each other while I sat beside Ai. The three of us have been poking fun at her since the moment we entered the plane. I was never going to get enough of the times she would become excited. I don't think I could ever grow tired of it and I am someone who gets bored with everything. Ai was the only exception.

Ai turned a glare at her brother as she stuck out her tongue at him, "Shut up, Mr. Movie-Star-That-Gets-To-Ride-In-Private-Jets-The-Time. I don't need to hear it from you." She turned a glare to Kaoru and I as we were about to say something. "No. Not even the two of you. All of you shut up and let me enjoy this in peace!" She huffed, slumping in her seat as her excitement was turned to annoyance and defeat.

I shifted and moved to grab hold of her hand, wanting to be able to finally touch her now that she has calmed down enough. I rubbed my thumb against the back of her hand before kissing her temple. I was trying to score some points so she wouldn't be sulking the rest of the way. I liked seeing her happy.

"Oh, come on. I'm only wanting to hold your hand. What's the big idea? We are dating," I heard Adrian say.

I turned my gaze to look at the two of them to see that my brother was looking away with a blush on his face. The two of them had been dating for almost a month and my brother was still hesitant on displaying his affection to his new boyfriend. They didn't act like a couple in public and hardly did so in front of us. My brother was just too shy for it while Adrian was trying to get him to loosen up.

"It's embarrassing," my brother responded.

Adrian smiled, "You're adorable when you get all embarrassed. Makes me want to hold your hand even more. It's just the four of us. No one else will see."

"I just…" Kaoru shifted in his seat, still pink on his face.

Adrian sighed, "It's okay. I won't force you to do anything you aren't comfortable doing. I'll wait until you are comfortable enough." He sent my brother a reassuring smile.

I would have never thought that my brother would be so shy and timid around someone like this. Kaoru was adorable when he liked someone. It was nice to see that my brother had someone and that we were all going out for the Christmas holidays together.

I remembered the day my brother and I had suggested going to the waterpark. And I remembered Ai believing we were just going to be going to the same one as last time with the hosts. She was not for it. What she didn't know was that we were going to the one in the Bahamas. I managed to convince her to go and now that we were on a private jet, I wondered why she didn't ask me what kind of waterpark we were going to.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to where we are going?" I asked her as I leaned closer to her, ignoring the private couple conversation between our brothers.

She looked at me with a raised brow, "Why? It's not like you'd actually tell me. You never do." She shrugged, "I've learned to expect these surprises from you now."

I watched as her lips turned into a smile as her fingers traced over the pendant of the necklace I gave her for her birthday as she looked at it with a fond expression. I couldn't stop myself from smiling with her. I always wanted to surprise her and make that smile appear.

"You're so beautiful," the words were out of my mouth before I had a chance at stopping myself. I could feel my cheeks flush.

_Oh, well. It's not like I'm lying. _She really was beautiful.

Her cheeks flushed pink as she turned to smile at me. She shifted and pressed her soft lips in a gentle peck on my lips. I thought my stomach was doing flips. No matter how many times she would kiss me, I still had the same feeling. I just wanted to kiss her more. I wanted to touch her more. I wasn't that much of an idiot to not realize that I was crazy about her. I really was.

(Adrian's POV)

I laughed as I watched my sister run around in excitement as she explored every room of the penthouse we had rented for the duration of our stay in the Bahamas. The three of us were used to these luxuries but apparently, my sister was still getting used to it all.

"Ai sure seems excited," Kaoru muttered with a small smile on his face as he watched her running around, Hikaru trying to keep up with her as she dragged him by the arm.

The poor guy. When my sister gets this excited she can't help but want to share her excitement with others. Honestly, it's a relief that Hikaru seemed to enjoy himself. They really did make a perfect couple. Even when they would fight, their reconciliation was always the cutest and the most entertaining to watch. It was funny seeing Hikaru trip up over himself to make her happy. His hard head sometimes got in the way but his feelings for her were stronger than that. He paid better attention and care of her. I could tell just how much my sister meant to him and I was happy for them both.

_If only my boyfriend wanted some PDA too, _I thought with an inner sigh as I looked at him. We've been dating almost a month and I barely would get hugs. Oh, how I just wanted to hold his hand and kiss his lips. But I wasn't going to force him into doing anything he wasn't ready for. I was willing to take things slow. He was worth it.

"Adrian," my thoughts snapped away as Kaoru looked at me. There was a blush on his cheeks. "Is it really okay?"

I blinked at him, "What? Is what okay?"

He looked to the floor, "That we are together. What about your career? Your fans? If they find out-"

"Let them find out," I cut him off. Unable to keep myself contained any longer, I took his hand in mine as I looked in his eyes, "I don't care about that if it means losing you. Don't you get that? I don't care if everyone knows that I am gay. I am gay. I am proud. And I am proud to have an amazing boyfriend to call my own." I smirked at the end to get him to feel more at ease. It seemed to work. "Is that why you've been holding back?" His silence told me everything. "Then…"

I trailed off before pulling his head towards me with one hand behind his neck. My lips pressed against his in a gentle kiss. He could breakaway if he wanted. I was being as gentle as I could, giving him an out.

I slowly pulled my lips apart from his to look at his reaction. His face was a dark shade of pink. His teeth biting his bottom lip for a second before he pulled me back to him. I was left shock with how deep his kiss was. This one wasn't as gentle and was filled with the need I had been suppressing for a well now. This kiss felt so good.

"Ah-hum," I heard a fake cough from a few feet away.

I knew instantly that it was my sister before I even pulled away from Kaoru's kiss to look at her. I frowned at her for disrupting our moment like that. She had a huge grin on her face and I knew what she was about to say.

"FINALLY!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please. Like you're one to talk."

She blinked, confused, "Um. What? Hikaru and I kissed even before we agreed to start dating, thank you very much."

I smirked, "And have you done anything more since then?"

"M-more…?" her face said it all.

Hikaru's wasn't any different, "Shut up! There's nothing wrong with it!"

I chuckled at the two of them as they both looked incredibly flustered. "I'm guessing it's time to go eat! Let's go!" I ushered the three of them out so that we could all go enjoy a grand meal before we would begin exploring around.

_Hopefully, I will get some more alone time with Kaoru. _I was really looking forward to it.


	35. Chapter 35

BatmanForPresident: I hope you enjoy it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 35 **

**You Are My Future**

**(Ai's POV) **

There is one word I would never be able to use when it came to the Hitachiin twins and that was 'boring'. They always seemed to have something up their sleeves to surprise me with. I shouldn't have been so surprised when they brought my brother and I out to the Bahama's to the greatest waterpark I had ever seen. This had already been a trip of a lifetime.

I remember a time when I was frustrated and felt like Hikaru was just a pain in the butt. That changed the moment he figured out my secret and from that point on, we had grown so close to each other. Now we were a couple and every day, Hikaru would do everything he could to put a smile on my face. I never would have imagined that we would have become this to each other. I would have never imagined Hikaru being so thoughtful and considerate. We had begun to grow and we did that together.

I snuggled into Hikaru's arm with a content sigh as the sun shun down on us as we walked around the park together. These last few days have been perfect. Adrian and Kaoru had finally begun to act like a real couple and were walking around with their fingers intertwined together with smiles on their lips as they spoke to each other about everything we've already done.

I did not want our little trip to ever end but tonight was going to be out last night. I felt like the time has just flown by without warning. But I knew that even if this trip did come to an end, I would have many more with them in the future. I couldn't explain why I felt this way. I just felt like these beautifully amazing times with the three of them wasn't going to end any time soon. I felt it deep within my heart.

"Are you ready now?" Hikaru questioned me, sounding smug and teasing.

There was one ride I had refused to go on but promised the boys that I would go on the last day. I was not looking forward to it in the least. Why? Because this ride was going through a tube underwater where there would be sharks swimming about. I've watched enough shark movies to scare me into not wanting to do that. But the boys were looking forward to it.

I frowned, feeling my body go stiff, "I guess…"

I could hear and feel him chuckle beside me as I held him, "You know that I will be in the same tub as you. I won't let anything happen to you."

I rolled my eyes before I turned to look at him in the eyes, "You'd fight a shark for me?"

Without hesitation, he said, "I'd fight anything for you."

_Damn. That was smooth. _I felt my heart beat faster and my cheeks flushing.

I had to look away before I spoke, "If you say it like that…"

"And we won't be far behind you," Adrian spoke from the other side of Hikaru as he walked with Kaoru, "There's really nothing to be afraid of."

"It's a short ride from what other people have told us," Kaoru informed me.

"Even one second is too long," I mumbled. I sighed, "Fine. Fine. I'm just warning you all that if I get eaten by a shark, I will haunt you all and it won't be fun."

They all laughed as I was now being dragged to one of the last rides we haven't already been on yet. The closer we got to the front of the line the more I got nervous. I told them that we are not using our VIP bands for this ride because I needed the time to get myself into the right mental state for this. That had been the wrong idea. I had to remind myself that at least Hikaru was going to be with me. If I had promised to go to the freefall one, I would have been on my own.

"Relax, Ai. You know I'll be with you the whole time," Hikaru said to me as he held the two-person tube we would be using for the ride. We were nearing the front of the line.

"I know," I said as I told myself to keep breathing in and out.

I felt my hand being pulled back and then felt soft lips press softly against mine. This caused me to calm down a little. He pulled away, pressing his forehead against mine as he smiled at me. This little bit of affection made me forget temporarily what we were about to do.

"Alright. It's our turn now," he said, pulling away from me as he sounded excited.

My face paled as I moved robotically towards the slide to slowly sit myself down on the front part of the two-person tube. Hikaru had no issues with getting in behind me. My heart was pounding as my hands gripped on for dear life.

"I'm not ready. I'm not ready," I kept repeating but we were pushing forward without much warning causing me to squeak in fright.

"We will be right behind you, sis!" Adrian said as a way to comfort me but he was mistaken if he thought that would work.

We were brought to a pitch dark slide and all I wanted was to cry. I did start to cry and whimpered. It was so dark and scary and I was even hearing some other people screaming which caused my own mind to panic. I could feel my body start to shake in fear.

"Hikaru…"

"I'm right here," he said near me, "Nothing will happen to you. I promise I will protect you against anything."

I knew I could trust his words as ridiculous as it was thinking about him protecting me against sharks. I knew that he would because of all the other times he would protect me and come to my rescue. I felt slightly better. Until we made it to the tank park where the sharks were.

"Ah!" I let out as one of the many sharks swam right by the glass beside me. I could feel fresh tears falling down my face. "I hate you, Hikaru!"

I heard all three boys laughing from behind me as if they were enjoying my reactions. They were all jerks for making me go through with this! They could have gone without me! I had to close my eyes shut and pretend I was somewhere else for the remaining ride until it was finally over.

"You can open up your eyes now, Ai," I heard Hikaru say from in front of me, "People are waiting for you to move out of the way."

I slowly opened my eyes to see my jerk of a boyfriend offering me his hand to help me get up from the tube. I glared at him before slapping his hand away and getting off of the thing myself. I pushed up and went somewhere I knew was going to further way from those sharks.

"Are you really mad at me?"

"Yes! That was the worst thing ever!" I yelled at him, my body still shaking like I was a falling leaf.

His lips were frowning, "I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"That's the problem, Hikaru! I'm afraid of sharks. They are one of my worst fears and you all forced me into this," I sniffed, wiping away some tears that were still falling from my eyes.

"I forgot," Adrian said, "I really thought that this would be fun for all of us."

"We shouldn't have made you," Kaoru added.

All three of them looked guilty of making me do something like that. I was starting to feel guilty for making them feel guilty. How stupid was that? I had told them that I was afraid of sharks but I guess it didn't register to them just how afraid I really was. To them, it was entertaining because I hardly ever looked afraid.

Hikaru wiped my tears with his thumbs before pulling me to his chest, "I'm sorry. Next time, I won't make you do anything you don't want to. I was being selfish and stupid."

"D-do you promise?" I let out, pulling him closer to me.

"Promise."

I knew I could trust that he would keep that promise. I sank in his arms, letting the feeling of safety wash away all of my fear away until we were all ready to continue having fun at the park after they all apologized to me. They offered to do whatever it was that I wanted to to do for the remainder of the day. I did not cry once after that. Much to everyone's pleasure.

XXX

I was sitting on a blanket beside Hikaru on the private beach that was reserved for the four of us. This was out last night in the Bahama's and we were going to spend it by having a nice picnic at the beach as we would watch the sunset. Hikaru and I were just waiting for Adrian and Kaoru to bring the basket with the food.

The wind felt nice on my skin but it was going to be a chilly night. Hikaru shifted closer to me to provide me with some more warmth. I really didn't mind him pulling me closer to his side. I leaned my head on his shoulder, enjoying this moment alone with him.

"Ai," he called my name. The way he called my name made my heart skip a beat.

"Hm?"

"I…" he paused and I could hear him take a deep breath before saying the next few words, "I love you."

My mind went blank from the shock of hearing him say those words to me. Had I heard him right? Had he really just told me that he loved me? A mix of fixing overwhelmed me. But the strongest one was happiness.

I shifted in my spot to look him in the eyes. He was looking at me with a serious look and tenderness in his eyes. I knew that he had meant those words and they had been difficult for him to say.

"I love you too, Hikaru," I replied, surprised at how easy and right it felt to say.

_I really do love him. More than anything. _

Even when we fought, I still loved him. He was important to me and I didn't think I could ever see a future without him in it. He had become my everything. I wanted to be by his side forever.

His lips twisted in a smile before his face leaned in to meet mine. Our lips brushed against each other so gently. He pulled away for not even a second before his lips crashed down on top of mine in a more passionate kiss that took my breath away. This was the most passionate kiss he had ever given me. His hands went to my waist, pulling me to his lap so that I was straddling him.

The motion had me gasp in shock. He took this as an invitation to explore my mouth with his tongue. I found myself sinking deeper into this kiss. My body awakening to new sensations and heat. I was getting lost in this arousing kiss as his body moved to caress my back. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers in his hair. These movements felt so natural. It was as if we were always meant to kiss like this. I briefly wondered why we never did kiss like this before. Ours were mostly chaste and short kisses. I liked this one. I didn't think I would want it to ever end.

"Oh. Should we come back when you two are done?" I heard Adrian's voice say.

I pulled away to see Adrian and Kaoru holding a large picnic basket in their hands. Adrian had an amused smirk on his face as he looked at us while Kaoru was red in the face. I was both disappointed that they had interrupted but also embarrassed that they saw us.

I moved out of Hikaru's lap and went back to my original position beside him. I heard him sigh in disappointment before asking the boys to come sit with us so we could all finally eat.

After some time had passed, I noticed that Kaoru was still as red as before. I was worried, "Are you okay, Kaoru? Your face is red."

I didn't think he could get any redder but I was mistaken as his face was now as bright as a tomato. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Adrian was looking at his boyfriend with a look of pride. I grew suspicious.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" I asked.

Kaoru suddenly choked on the food he had been munching on. I was even more suspicious. Hikaru was looking between the two of them, curious as to what was going on.

"Oh. We just had a little bit of fun while we showered. That's all," Adrian answered with a shrug of his shoulders before taking another bite of food.

"Adrian!" Kaoru exclaimed frantically with embarrassment.

Hikaru and I gave each other a look before we asked my brother, "What kind of fun?"

"The adult kind," he replied with a grin and a wink.

Kaoru was now hiding his face between his hands, "Oh my god! You didn't have to tell them that! They didn't need to know!"

"We really didn't," Hikaru and I said at the same time with a deadpanned expression.

I was not ready for my brother to tell me that he and his boyfriend were up to _that _in the shower. No. No. No. Lalalalaala. I had to keep my mind from wandering into thoughts about that. The images could easily pop up and I was _not_ going to allow that to happen. I mean. Ew.

Adrian shrugged, "One day, the two of you will do that too."

My heart could not take that thought. Me and Hikaru… Doing _that_? My body seemed to be excited at the idea but my mind was racing as fast as my heart was beating.

"When we are both ready," Hikaru answered for the both of us before we all went back to eating and watching the sunset.

I was lucky to have Hikaru as my boyfriend. He might be an idiot sometimes but he did his best to make me happy. I knew he would wait for however long until I was ready. This was another reason why I loved him so much. Every day with Hikaru was magical. These last few days with him and our brothers were no exception. I was looking forward to more moments with him.

I took another bite of my food before looking at Hikaru from the corner of my eye as he spoke with the two boys. To me, he was perfect and he was mine.

XXX

**(3rd POV: 9 years Later. Age 25) **

"Would you like some tea?" a butler asked a crowd of women as they all sat outside in the veranda of a large mansion.

"I would love some. Thank you," one of the ladies said with long brown hair and eyes that matched as she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sakaki," the woman with platinum blonde hair thanked her butler.

The butler smiled kindly to his lady before leaving the women alone to discuss after reuniting in a couple of years.

"The twins have grown a lot since the last time I saw them," a woman with dark-blonde hair mentioned as she watched a boy and a girl of about four years of age playing tag a few feet away from them.

"They were so small," the brunette agreed with a gentle smile on her face.

The twins' mother chuckled behind a delicate hand, "Yes. They grow up so fast. You will see for yourself soon enough, Haruhi."

The brunette placed a gentle hand on her rounded belly, a tender smile on her lips as her eyes looked down with so much affection, "I know."

"I still can't believe you married that idiot," the dark blonde said with a roll of her eyes.

"Renge," another female spoke up through her cup with a dark gaze of warning.

"What? I was just saying. I find it strange that she married the fake prince of our old high school," she said with shrug.

The female sighed, placing the cup back on the table, "And you? Who would have thought you would end up with Mori."

She frowned, "That's not very nice, Mei. I thought we were friends."

Mei smiled, "Of course. We have a thing in common about our men after all." She winked as the woman laughed.

"Speaking of the men," Renge said as she looked around, "Where have they gone? Ai?" She turned to the platinum blonde-haired woman.

"I'm thinking that Hikaru has brought them to the kids' playroom. There's a place in there that the babies will enjoy."

"Hm," Mei let out with a smirk, "So nice of our husbands to take the little darlings to leave their mamas to have some adult time."

They all giggled as they all thought about their wonderful husbands. Mei had married Ritsu a couple of years ago and they have a four-month-old girl. To everyone's surprise, Renge married Mori three years ago and they have a nine-month-old boy. Reiko who rarely spoke was married to Honey and they had a one-year-old boy. Ai wasn't shocked when Haruhi and Tamaki were married and were now waiting on their firstborn. Haruhi was due in two months time.

Adrian had married Kaoru at the age of 21. They had adopted a girl and she was currently fifteen months old. Adrian's fame had become even more extreme and he got a job in Hollywood where the two of them now lived with their daughter. Ai was happy for her brother.

Ai and Hikaru had married five years ago and were the first to have been married in their group of friends. A couple of months later, Ai had gotten pregnant with twins: a boy and a girl. The boy looked like his mommy and the girl looked like her daddy. They were not identical but they were their precious lovely children. Ai still modeled when she could but she took her job as a mother very seriously. Hikaru had begun taken over his mother's business.

All in all, everyone had met their perfect match and were all madly in love. It was the best life they could have all dreamed of.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, darling?" Ai asked, looking at little Haru as he ran to crawl on to her lap. He was a momma's boy.

"Daddy and his friends are coming back with the babies!" he said cheerfully, pointing in the direction that the men were walking with the children in their arms. Not surprising, his sister, Akina, was already holding on to her daddy as he held her in his arms.

Mei sighed, "And the peace and quiet are about to end."

Ai didn't mind as she watched her husband walk to her with a smile on his face. They had been together since the first year of high school and she had never loved him more than today. Her love for him seemed to grow with each passing day. She loved him more the day they finally joined together. She loved him more the day he proposed to her. She loved him more the day they married. She loved him more the day she found out she was pregnant. She loved him more the day they met their children for the first time. She loved him more every time she saw him with their children as a loving father.

Once he stood beside her where she sat on her chair under the veranda, he leaned to give her a quick kiss on the lips in greeting, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with an affectionate smile.

The other husbands greeted their own spouses and they all began to converse amongst themselves as they celebrated their love and the soon to be born child of Haruhi and Tamaki. They were all eager to meet the newest addition to the expanding family.

_I will love you forevermore. You are my future. _

**The End.**

* * *

**This time it is truly the end. I hope you have all enjoyed this fanfiction. Thank you to all of you that have supported me! I really appreciate it and I hope I did not disappoint with the ending. ^-^ Feel free to check out my other fanfics. I am still working on the Inuyasha one and that one is going to be a little while before it is complete. I also have a two-route BNHA story with Bakugo and Kirishima. And I am working on another BNHA story with Todoroki, which the first chapter should be out sometime in the next couple of days. Thanks again! **


End file.
